ACOSADOR
by Patito Fanfics Romance
Summary: El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión. Pero ella está a punto de casarse. Edward POV TH/OOC
1. En el fin del mundo

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

—Por favor hijo— decía Esme mirándome, tenía el labio inferior levemente levantado… la misma expresión de Alice cuando pedía algo. Quería negarme, ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el sacrificado en su segunda luna de miel?

—Solo serán seis semanas— dijo papá.

¿Seis malditas semanas en el campo? ¿Lleno de mosquitos, sin televisión por cable y con mala señal de internet?

—Pero papá, podríamos turnarnos Alice y yo— reclamé.

—Edward, estamos en cosecha ¿Cómo crees que tu hermana podrá hacerse cargo?— quería reclamarle porque programaron su luna de miel en estas fechas.

—Está bien, solo seis semanas, ni un día más— dije molesto, me habían convencido, sabía que habían planeado celebrar sus 25 años de matrimonio con un viaje alrededor del mundo.

—Eres un cielo hijo— dijo mamá estampándome un beso. Un cielo a punto de irse al infierno. El campo era hermoso en postales virtuales o en un LCD gigante, mientras comía una pizza. Pero vivir allí, era retrógrado. Seis semanas... ¿Qué haría la ciudad sin Edward Cullen durante un mes y medio?

.

Al día siguiente mientras ellos iban al aeropuerto yo subí a mi auto rumbo a la hacienda. Hace años que no pasaba ni siquiera un fin de semana en ese lugar. Sólo recordaba la pequeña parcela que compraron cuando éramos niños y teníamos una cabaña para las vacaciones.

Tardé más de 10 horas en llegar, me perdí tres veces. Todos los caminos de trocha son iguales y los árboles también. Me moría de hambre, estaba sudado y para colmo no me abrían el portón. Sólo veía un gran tronco donde estaba grabado "Hacienda Cullen".  
Rayos, había un Cullen afuera muerto de cansancio que tendría que dormir en su auto porque nadie salía a abrir.

Me desperté cuando alguien tocó mi ventana.

— ¿Desea algo?— me dijo un viejo nativo.

—Sí, quiero entrar pero nadie abre— dije molesto.

—Pues para eso está esa campana ¿no ve?— me dijo señalándome una vieja y oxidada cosa que colgaba de una viga.

—Pues anoche estaba muy oscuro y no la vi— me quejé.

—Los perros no se interesan en el claxon de los autos pero si tira de la campana en seguida le abren— dijo caminando con toda la paciencia del mundo y tiró de la campara. Al poco tiempo salió otro hombre.

—Ey Harry, aquí hay alguien que quiere entrar, avísale a Charlie— dijo gritándole a otro nativo más viejo.

—Tendría la amabilidad de abrir el portón— dije conteniéndome, me zumbaban los oídos. Gente sin criterio.

—No puedo, los patrones se han ido de viaje, tiene que hablar con el capataz— escuché decir al primer hombre que vi. Desapareció tras la puerta, esperé media hora más hasta que un hombre alto, fornido y con un bigote gracioso llegó.

—Buen día. ¿Qué se le ofrece?— preguntó. Casi al borde de la paciencia me limité a mirarlo fijamente.

—Soy Edward Cullen— dije masticando las palabras. Sus ojos se achicaron un poco. Al parecer no me creía.

—Lo siento, no soy tan confiado como la gente del campo, fui policía antes. ¿Me permite su identificación? Soy Charlie Swan, el capataz—. Saqué mi permiso de conducir y se lo alcancé, tenía ganas de derribar la puerta y entrar a la fuerza pero me contuve.

—Está bien. Bienvenido señor Cullen. Ey Harry, abre la puerta— dijo aquel hombre. No me detuve a ver nada más, manejé por el sendero hasta llegar a la casa. Bajé mis dos maletas y entré.

Una mujer que reconocí al instante me recibió.

— ¿Edward? Pero como has crecido niño— me dijo mi antigua nana Marie a la que de cariño siempre llamé May.

—Hola Marie— le dije abrazándola, quería que viera que había crecido lo suficiente y que era un hombre ya. No podía andar diciéndome "niño". –Llegué anoche pero nadie me abrió, tengo hambre— me quejé, hice un gesto de fastidio que me pareció demás infantil.

—Ve a darte un baño hijo, te prepararé de inmediato las pastas que tanto te gustaban— Dijo feliz. Al menos alguien conocido y que me tenía aprecio.

Después de comer salí a las caballerizas, quería montar un poco, hacía años que no lo hacía.

Encontré al capataz allí con tres jóvenes.

—Señor Cullen ¿va a montar?— preguntó. "No nada más quería mirar caballitos" casi le respondo al tipo.

—Sí. ¿Tiene alguno manejable?— los jóvenes se rieron.

—Claro. Embry, trae a Fisgón— los otros dos rieron más fuerte. De pronto el muchacho apareció con un caballo viejo. Yo quería uno brioso y de pelaje azabache, no ese caballo a punto de morir.

—Es el más tranquilo que tengo, los otros no pueden ser. Estamos en época de apareamiento, los sementales están en otras caballerizas— dijo el capataz, subiendo a su propio corcel. Los otros chicos lo siguieron. Me llevaba el diablo, parecían odiarme.

Subí como pude al viejo caballo pues se movía mucho.

Monté por el sendero, no quería arriesgarme a entrar al bosque. A lo lejos se miraba el río, hacia allá me dirigí. Cuando era niño lo que más me gustaba era bañarme allí y correr sin zapatos por toda la zona.

De pronto el caballo empezó a encabritarse sin razón, traté de calmarlo pero perdí el equilibrio y fui a dar a un lodazal al lado del camino. Maldita bestia, apenas caí corrió de regreso a la hacienda.

Estaba hecho un asco, hasta mis botas tenían barro por dentro. Me quité todo el barro que pude, parecía un monstruo, necesitaba asearme un poco, así que llegue al rio a duras penas.

Escuché una melodiosa voz y busqué el lugar de donde provenía. Allí a pocos metros de la orilla estaba una preciosa chica… bañándose. Sólo traía ropa interior y se lanzaba al agua, desaparecía y volvía a aparecer.

Me quedé como un idiota mirándola. Era realmente hermosa de suaves y delicadas curvas, facciones y cuerpo perfecto. Wow, era su día de suerte, Edward "rompe corazones" Cullen estaba aburrido esta mañana.


	2. ¿Quien es esa morena?

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¿QUIÉN ES ESA MORENA?**

Parecía una ninfa del agua, cantaba y se zambullía, su transparente enagua me dejaba ver casi todo, quedé absorto observando toda esa belleza.

—Ey tu ¡que miras!— la escuché gritar, no pude decir nada estaba allí como un tonto sólo disfrutando el paisaje.

Un zumbido muy cerca de mi oreja me sobresaltó, me fijé, tenía una piedra en la mano y me la arrojó. ¿Me estaba apedreando? ¿A mí? ¿Al irresistible Cullen? Esto no podía ser verdad.

Tenía buena puntería porque la siguiente piedra me dio en el pecho.

— ¡Pervertido! Atrevido, sinvergüenza— siguió gritando.

—Ya párale— me quejé. –No vine mirarte, eres tú la que está de exhibicionista— tuve que esquivar las siguientes piedras.

— ¿Y por qué sigues allí? Fisgón, chismoso. ¿Quieres que te rompa la cabeza?— se agachó y sacó más piedras del fondo.

— ¡Eres una loca!— hice lo posible por molestarme pero no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, era la criatura más extraña que había conocido.

— ¡Acosador! ¡Pervertido! Te voy a acusar, vas a ver, mi padre te va a azotar— me preguntaba de quien sería hija esa preciosa fiera.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy, ni que hubiera mucho que ver— me burle, tuve que esquivar otra piedra más grande que las anteriores.

Con mucho pesar me giré para salir de allí, ella seguía gritando y aventando piedras.

A un lado del sendero, en un viejo tronco, vi unas sandalias y un vestido. Mi lado malicioso salió a flote, caminé hasta allí, tomé el vestido y salí corriendo.

A cambio de un par de pedradas alguien iba a andar en cueros hoy.

Por el camino dejé el vestido colgado de la rama de un árbol. Me encantaría quedarme a mirar cómo se las arreglaba pero el barro empezaba a secarse en mi piel y fastidiaba mucho.

Venir a esta hacienda no había sido tan malo después de todo. Y yo que pensé que iba a aburrirme.

Llegué a casa y me di un buen baño, algunos trabajadores sonrieron al verme pasar tan sucio.

—Edward, ven a almorzar— llamó Marie. Yo no podía parar de reír y de recordar a la chica del río. Quería saber cómo se llamaba y dónde vivía. En la ciudad he conocido cientos de mujeres, hermosas, con clase y también de las más comunes. Ninguna se bañaría en un río.  
Y era muy bonita además, tenía el cabello muy largo y oscuro, muy diferente de las rubias pálidas con las que había salido.

Nunca nadie me había gritado o insultado, menos apedreado. Debería estar enfadado pero no podía, mi curiosidad era más grande.

—Te preparé pastel de queso, recuerdo que de niño te gustaba mucho— Marie era una excelente cocinera, no sé porqué mamá la envió aquí, me hizo mucha falta en la ciudad.

—Gracias, está muy bueno— dije con un hambre voraz.

— ¿Necesitas algo más niño? Tengo que ir a casa de Billy—

— ¿Quién?— pregunté

—Billy Black, es el encargado de la maquinaria en la hacienda, él y su hijo reparan los tractores, las trilladoras y todas las camionetas.

—Ah. No necesito nada más May— así le decía de niño, mi nana May, ni modo, me sentía bien llamándola por su sobrenombre.

—Bueno, entonces me voy que llevo prisa, toda la familia debe estás allá— me sonrió.

— ¿Tienes reunión familiar?— pregunté nada más por parecer interesado, no es que me importara mucho que es lo que hace la gente del servicio con su tiempo.

—Ay niño, deberías leer las instrucciones que te dejó tu papá. Este sábado, mi nieta Bella se casa con el hijo de Billy, tú debes representar a tus padres que son los padrinos— casi me atraganto con mi bebida ¿Yo iba a ser qué?

—No me dijeron nada de una boda— refunfuñé.

—Se les debe de haber olvidado, pero tu papito dejó en su despacho un sobre para ti con todas las instrucciones, allí debe decirte que hacer. Me voy sino llegará tarde, te dejé la cena en el horno mi niño, nada más lo calientas— y salió casi corriendo de la casa.

Una boda, a buena hora me vengo a enterar. ¿Qué otras cosas se habrá "olvidado" papá?

Fui a ver televisión pero la antena de cable satelital estaba rota. No tenía señal en el celular y tampoco había internet. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaría mi pobre madre para no morir de aburrimiento cuando pasaba temporadas aquí?

Entré al despacho para enterarme de mis "deberes", Carlisle debía haberme dejado un manual para poder hacerme cargo de todo. Encontré el sobre y lo abrí. Nada más había un papel.

_"Edward, gracias de todo corazón hijo, no creí que aceptaras quedarte. Esta hacienda ha sido siempre el sueño de tu madre y mío, lamentamos que te resulte tan aburrido permanecer aquí. Tu sola presencia basta para nosotros.  
No hay mucho que hacer, la mayor parte de las cosas las lleva Charlie Swan, el capataz pero no se puede empezar a cosechar sin un Cullen presente, es la tradición. La luna nueva es en una semana, allí empezarán las cosechas de uvas, y se esquilarán las ovejas. En la luna llena se hará el queso y la mantequilla. Charlie tiene un calendario exacto día por día de las actividades, lo puedes ver en el gran patio.  
En unos días la hija de Charlie, Isabella va a casarse con el hijo de Billy, Jacob. Nosotros somos los padrinos y esperamos que nos representes en nuestra ausencia. No necesitas hacer nada, simplemente tu presencia basta. Encontrarás sus aros matrimoniales en el primer cajón del lado derecho. Y su regalo de bodas en un sobre.  
Pd. Ruego de todo corazón que tu estancia aquí te sea de provecho."_

¿De provecho? ¿No me dejó nada que hacer y voy a sacarle provecho a mi estadía aquí?

¿Si el todopoderoso capataz tiene las cosas en orden para qué me querían a mi aquí?

Claro, un Cullen tiene que estar presente para iniciar la cosecha, o sea en pocas palabras soy un adorno en esta hacienda. Y por si fuera poco tenía que estar en una boda. Maldición.

.

Al día siguiente me desperté antes que saliera el sol, rarísimo en mí, pero que otra cosa podía hacer si me dormí a las 8 de la noche.

Y quien iba a poder dormir hasta tarde con tantos gallos cantando.

Busqué entre las ropas de mi padre y me vestí lo más normal que pude para un lugar cómo éste. Pantalones vaqueros sencillos y algo gastados, camiseta simple, botas y un sombrero.

Fui directo al enorme patio que estaba cerca de las casas de los trabajadores, parecía una pequeña ciudad, con casitas pintadas del mismo color. Había una pequeña capilla allí. Busqué con la mirada al capataz, estaba en la zona de máquinas, era una especie de taller mecánico.

—Buenos días Señor Cullen— me saludó.

—Hola ¿Charlie verdad?— sólo lo conocía de nombre, apenas ayer lo vi y casi no me habló.

—Sí, ellos son Billy Black y su hijo Jacob— dos hombres de raza nativa se acercaron. El joven debía ser algo menor que yo, muy alto y fuerte.

—Tú eres el que se casa en unos días ¿verdad?— traté de ser amistoso.

—Sí. Este sábado, estoy contando las horas. No lo puedo creer— se veía radiante, lo que el amor puede hacer… a los demás claro. Yo era muy joven para eso, apenas tenía… caray pronto cumpliré 24 ¿eso me hace viejo? No, tal vez un adulto, responsable, maduro… que no tiene un trabajo estable. Bueno me dedico a especular en la bolsa, eso debe contar como trabajo, además tengo una licenciatura en negocios internacionales.

—Yo tampoco lo puedo creer— dijo con muy poco entusiasmo Charlie Swan. Claro, él era el suegro. A propósito, aún no conocía a la novia pero si se parecía a su padre, dudo que sea muy guapa.

—Oh, allá esta Bella— Jacob dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió disparado a recibir a su novia.

—Charlie, quisiera inspeccionar los cultivos, hace mucho que no venía y me gustaría dar una vuelta por toda la hacienda— miré hacia una de las camionetas, no quería llevar mi volvo para no ensuciarlo. Y no me volvería a subir en un caballo.

—Si claro. La pickup roja está disponible pero… no se vaya a perder— miró a su alrededor como buscando algo. Pude escuchar las voces risueñas detrás de mí.

— ¡Papá! A que no adivinas con quien me encontré en el pueblo— esa voz. Me giré en redondo, no había podido olvidar esa voz chillona y sexy. Era ella, la chica del río.

— ¿Que modales son esos niña? Compórtate. Él es el hijo de los patrones, el señor Edwin Cullen— me presentó Charlie.

¿Cómo podían confiarle esta hacienda si ni mi nombre recordaba?


	3. ¡Eras tu!

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¡ERAS TU…!**

—Mi nombre es Edward— corregí al capataz. La mirada de su hija recayó en mí, se quedó unos segundos viéndome fijamente.

—Mucho gusto señor— dijo y volvió a mirar a su papá.

Creo que no me reconoció, algo dentro de mí sintió un poco de alivio, su padre era muy grande y parecía que tenía mal carácter.

–Me encontré con Tanya Denali, la invité a la boda ¿Hice bien?— le preguntó a su progenitor. Me lleva el diablo, Tanya, mi pesadilla campestre.

—La "señorita Tanya" Bella, debes referirte a ella con más respeto, es la hija del dueño de la hacienda vecina. Hiciste bien en invitarla, yo le dejé una invitación a su padre pero de seguro ni la leyó— Bella era preciosa, tenía algo que me hacía querer desafiar a su padre y plantarle un beso allí mismo.

—Pero fuimos compañeras de escuela y era muy tonta la verdad— dijo con total desparpajo.

En eso llevaba razón, Tanya era la niña más desubicada que conocía. Mi padre invitaba a los Denali a las fiestas que hacíamos en la ciudad. Eleazar y su bandada de hijas eran recibidas con mucho cariño por mi madre. Mi hermana Alice solía encerrarse en su habitación y yo en la mía. No había quien las mantuviera calladas, parecían unas cotorras y Tanya en especial encontraba divertido seguirme a todas partes. Hacía más de tres años que no las veía, apenas renté un apartamento jamás regresé a casa cuando habían reuniones sociales.

—No hables así Bella— Charlie le hacía señales con los ojos mirándome para que su hija no dijera tales cosas pero a mí me hacía gracia. Ella era una chica distinta, decía lo que pensaba y hacía lo que quería. Muy interesante.

—Ay lo siento, pero ya sabes que es cierto, no puedo decir mentiras—sonrió y logró que la mueca adusta en el rostro de su padre se borrara.

—Bella ¿Podrías acompañar al señor Cullen a que de la vuelta a la hacienda? Necesito a todos los chicos conmigo, tenemos mucho trabajo— vaya parece que hoy sí amanecí con suerte era cierto eso de que al que madruga Dios lo ayuda.

Me miró y arrugó su frente, luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y aceptó. Corrió hacia la camioneta.

—Gracias Charlie— dije también encaminándome al auto.

—Regresen para el almuerzo— nos recordó el capataz.

Que suertudo, cerca de esa belleza por más de 4 horas.

Llegué al auto pero ella estaba en el volante.

—Yo conduzco— le dije.

—No. De regreso si quieres te dejo el volante, pero es mejor que alguien que conozca el camino conduzca— me sonrió.

—Sé conducir muy bien— presioné un poco.

—Tal vez en las autopistas pero estos caminos son de trocha y hay mucho barro, anoche llovió— seguía con el volante en las manos. Caray, ¿Qué hacer? Nadie me decía a mí que no. Por favor, soy el dueño de todo esto.

—Insisto— dije sonriendo pero molesto.

—Bueno, como quieras pero cuando nos atoremos no digas que no te advertí— se movió hacia el copiloto y subí a hacerme cargo del volante.

Encendí el automóvil y salí rápidamente, quería impresionarla con mi pericia conductiva, sentí un golpe y frené en seco. Bella soltó una carcajada. Bajé rápidamente para ver que había golpeado.

— ¡Maldición!— escuché gritar muy cerca. Bajo una de las llantas del auto estaba una motocicleta vieja, ahora retorcida. — ¡Por qué no se fijan!— Jacob llegó hasta nosotros para verificar los daños.

—Yo no fui— dijo Bella a mi lado. Lo que daría por silenciar esos lindos y desesperantes labios.

—Yo te pagaré eso— dije abochornado mirando al joven.

— ¿Pagarme? Me tomó meses componerla— se seguía quejando y sacando en dos pedazos su vehículo que más que una motocicleta parecía un triciclo viejo.

—Te compraré una nueva, no creo que esa cosa corriera mucho— me limité a subir al auto. Bella subió a mi lado y salimos de allí dejando a su novio refunfuñando.

—Así son todos ustedes— Bella rio suavemente unos minutos después. Por fin una conversación a solas.

— ¿Así cómo?— pregunté porque no comprendía.

—"Te lo pagaré". "Te compraré uno nuevo"—dijo tratando de imitar mi voz, que criatura más molesta. Pero era hermosa no podía evitar que mis ojos se escaparan hacia su escote.

—No sé otro modo de compensar lo que hice ¿Qué podría haberle dicho? ¿Te lo voy a arreglar? Sé de mecánica lo mismo que tu de política— dije agriamente esperando que se mantuviera calladita.

— ¡Oye, yo sé de política! Y de mecánica y de muchas cosas, no soy una ignorante— se quejó. Sonreí, molesta estaba más guapa.

—Te creo, era un decir— ¿porqué me estaba excusando?

—Ustedes creen que nosotros somos todos unos brutos— se quejó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho haciendo que su busto saltara más a la vista. Tuve que esquivar como pude un charco de barro por no poner atención a la vía.

— ¿Quiénes ustedes? No sé a qué te refieres con eso, sé más clara— pedí

—Los ricos. Todos los hijitos de papá. Niños tan modosos como las Denali, que creen que nosotros que trabajamos en el campo somos ignorantes— vaya hasta que saltó la liebre, cuestión de clases sociales.

—No soy un niño modoso y no creo que seas ignorante, a decir verdad ni siquiera te vez como una campesina— otra vez la admiré, perfecta, cada cosa en su lugar.

—Porque no lo soy. Fui a la escuela y pienso graduarme algún día, obtener mi propia licenciatura— seguía molesta. Y no entendía cual eras su problema ¿Qué le había hecho yo a parte de mirarla en ropa interior en el río? Bueno ella parecía no relacionarme a mí con aquello. Entonces no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme, aún.

— ¿Licenciarte? Te vas a casar en unos días… eso me huele a ama de casa— sonreí maliciosamente aunque al pensar que ella pronto sería del tipo musculoso no me cayó tan bien. Estaba fuera de mi alcance y eso la hacía más apetecible.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo que ama de casa?— uy ahora si daba miedo tenía esa expresión de fiera que ya conocía bien.

—No sé tú, pero cuando la gente se casa es porque quiere tener familia y asentarse, formar un hogar. Entonces por lógica a menos que la mujer tenga un empleo que le proporcione ingresos sustentables, lo lógico es que deje de trabajar por un tiempo y se encargue de los niños ¿Me equivoco?— allí lo tenía por respondona, una buena lógica del problema familiar en el proletariado.

— ¿Cuáles niños? Yo no quiero ser madre, pero me volveré loca si me quedo aquí. Quiero conocer el mundo, salir por allí y ver cosas— seguía quejándose, parecía tener muy mal carácter en antagonismo con su muy buen cuerpo.

— ¿Por eso te casas entonces? ¿Para poder salir de aquí?— solté una carcajada, a pesar de querer parecer una mujer de mundo era la típica chica de campo que quería ir a la ciudad.

—Yo amo a Jake— dijo con firmeza.

—No fue eso lo que te pregunté— sonreí al verla vacilar.

—No tengo porque responderte nada— giró su rostro.

Llegamos a un cruce, me detuve lentamente.

—A la derecha está el molino— dijo sin mirarme. Hacia allí giré. No recordaba esto para nada, cuando mis padres compraron su primera hectárea de terreno me parecía un lugar enorme y mágico.

Estacioné cerca del molino, Bella bajó y la seguí.

—Aquí está la bomba de agua, el molino es solo un adorno, en esos graneros de allá están las botijas con aceitunas y la prensa para el aceite.

—Pareces conocer muy bien todo— sonreí.

—He vivido aquí desde que tenía 7 años— dijo con poco entusiasmo.

— ¿Y tu madre?— no sabía que Charlie Swan tuviera esposa.

—Murió, por eso mi padre aceptó trabajar aquí. Pero May se ocupó de mí—

—Así que por eso me dejó— me quejé.

— ¿May te cuidaba a ti?— preguntó incrédula.

—Era mi nana, un día se fue, Esme dijo que prefería la hacienda. La extrañé mucho— sinceramente me sentí abandonado cuando mi nana me dejó.

— ¿Tú eras su niño lindo del que tanto hablaba?— me miró de arriba abajo.

—Seguro que sí— dije orgulloso por lo de lindo.

—No hay duda que la abuela esta medio bizca— se rió.

—Pues no hizo tan buen trabajo contigo, saliste demasiado respondona— le devolví.

—Yo digo lo que pienso— me encaró.

—A mí me parece que tu lengua es más rápida que tu cabeza— me burlé.

—Y a mí me parece que eres un engreído y un… un inútil— me reí ante sus acusaciones.

—Sí, hablas más rápido de lo que piensas— sonreí haciendo gala de mi autocontrol, además se veía más hermosa cuando se molestaba.

—Yo no voy por allí con cara de que todo me apesta, ni ofrezco dinero cuando hago una burrada— me gritó. Ya estaba bueno con la sexy morena, tenía el mejor trasero que mis ojos hayan visto pero no se callaba.

—No soy yo quien quiere dejar este lugar, no soy yo quien se va a ligar al primero que pueda para abandonar esta hacienda que tan bien huele— le reproché.

—Engreído, altanero…

—Pero me envidias, quieres salir de aquí tanto como yo…

—No es cierto, me gusta el campo...—

—Y te bañas en el río porque no conoces una piscina o una ducha— maldición, maldición, tonto Edward, tenía que seguirle la corriente a la berrinchuda. Mi bocota me delató, ahora yo era el que hablaba antes de pensar.

Bella me miró, achicó los ojos, parecía que me saltaría encima y me degollaría.

— ¡Eras tú…!— me dio la espalda y caminó furiosa. Solté el aire que tenía contenido, al menos la fiera no me había estrangulado. No me importaría mucho que se arrojara sobre mí pero sus intenciones no eran las que yo deseaba.

Escuché el sonido del auto. Corrí para alcanzarla pero ya era tarde, salió tan rápido que apenas pude reaccionar, me dejó aquí solo y ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado porque todo el camino de venida me la había pasando mirándole los pechos.


	4. Que linda mula

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: QUE LINDA MULA**

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando llegué a una carretera, después de dar muchas vueltas, haberme perdido, caído en una zanja y llenarme de tierra. Estaba sediento, hambriento y exhausto. Y muy, muy molesto.

Si moría de inanición sería culpa de la fierecilla esa. Cada vez que la recordaba me daban ganas de… darle una buena mordida o una nalgadas. Si la niña era una tentación al menos a mis ojos.

Me senté a esperar que alguien pasara, no sabía qué camino tomar, si derecha o izquierda y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba.

Media hora después escuché a lo lejos un auto. Ojalá sea el capataz o May que se acordaron que el dueño de la hacienda no aparecía.

Era una camioneta negra que no reconocí. La hice parar, no podía dejar que se fuera, tal vez no pasaría otro auto en horas o días.

— ¿Edward Cullen?— escuché mi nombre apenas estacionó. Por todos los cielos, era Eleazar Denali. ¿Y ahora que le digo? ¿La hija del capataz de dejó botado por mirarla bañarse medio desnuda en el río?

—Eleazar Denali, cuánto tiempo— sonreí, desde la ventana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí en mis tierras?— rió. Otro campechano burlón.

—Mi auto se averió y me perdí, no sabía que había llegado tan lejos— traté de mostrarme amable, él era mi única oportunidad para salir de este lugar.

—Que suerte para nosotros, ojalá nos invadieras más seguido— ah esa sonrisa casamentera, ni crea que me acercaré a alguna de sus niñas.

— ¿Y tus hijas?— eso Edward, sonríe y actúa, eres buen comediante.

—Se fueron a la ciudad, las mandé por vestidos nuevos. Oye acompáñame a almorzar, anda sube— acepté encantado, moría de hambre. No conocía su hacienda, era grande, tenía muchos animales con lo cual el olor era casi insoportable. Creo que por eso no toleraba a sus hijas.

Llegamos a su casa y me ofreció más comida de la que podría procesar y traté de controlar mis modales pero prácticamente me moría de hambre.

Comí como un campechano, no podía creer que había repetido lo que me sirvieron. Esme se avergonzaría de mí.

—Edward me gustarían quedarme a conversar contigo pero debo ir a la toma de agua en el pueblo, yo no tengo un pozo como el tuyo y dependo de la lluvia para mi ganado.

—Te agradezco en verdad, me salvaste. Te debo una— le sonreí.

—Oye, ven el viernes a cenar. Es el cumpleaños de Tanya, serás su sorpresa. Anda, por favor— ¿cómo decirle que no? Yo mismo me había puesto la soga al cuello al decirle que estaba en deuda...

—Claro, me encantaría— miré mi nariz como cuando era niño y mentía; May me decía que me crecería como Pinocho.

—Magnífico. Oye dile a Thomas, mi capataz, que te de algo con que irte. Nos vemos el viernes, no me falles— nos despedimos y fui a buscar un vehículo para regresar a casa.

.

—No señor Cullen, ningún auto funciona, hemos pedido a su hacienda que Billy Black venga a componerlos pero dice que tiene mucho trabajo— se excusó.

— ¿Cómo me voy a ir entonces?— miré hacia las caballerizas, no tenía otra opción. –A caballo tendrá que ser— dije algo molesto.

—Lo siento, no puedo darle ningún caballo. Son pura sangre, valen medio millón cada uno, mi patrón me despellejaría vivo si presto uno de sus corceles.

— ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de solucionarme el problema?— ya estaba al límite de mi tolerancia.

—Pues, creo que la señorita Tanya no se molestará por prestarle a Bella— ese nombre captó mi absoluta y total atención. Seguí cómo al capataz hasta las caballerizas. Tuve que ponerme la mano en la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

El tipo me trajo un caballo muy feo... bueno debía ser la yegua más fea que existiera.

— ¿Y esto qué es?— pregunté mirando al animal.

—Es una mula señor. Es de la señorita Tanya, ella la crió desde que nació— le puso unas riendas y una manta por montura. Trepé en unos maderos y la monté, era muy mansa.

—No sé cómo llegar a mi casa— le confesé al hombre.

—No es necesario, nada más dígale a Bella que van a comer pasto y va a ver como lo lleva. No es muy veloz pero siempre pasa por su hacienda de paseo con las señoritas— me tendió una bolsa de zanahorias.

— ¿Y esto?— dije mirando.

—Le gustan las zanahorias. Dele algunas, háblele bonito y lo llevará más rápido— no podía creerlo pero acepté, más interesado en el animalito por su nombre.

Y así fue. Pero ésta Bella si era bien portada, no chillaba y obedecía todo lo que le decía.

Dos horas después cuando casi oscurecía, pude ver el portón de mis tierras.

—Vamos bonita, ya llegamos, has sido una chica muy linda, si tan sólo otras fueran como tu— dije suspirando.

Toqué la condenada campana y salieron a abrirme. Sin saludar siquiera entré todavía montando a la mulita y llegué a mi casa. Algunos trabajadores me vieron de lejos y sonreían, la verdad no me importaba, mi orgullo estaba intacto porque pude volver.

Ya vería la forma de cobrarme con la otra Bella.

Estaba oscuro cuando llegué a la puerta trasera de la casa, la que daba a la cocina. Había alguien sentado en los escalones y no pude distinguir bien.

—Qué interesante… nunca vi un burro encima de otro burro— la vocecilla chillona otra vez, la nena que me traía como un idiota.

—Técnicamente esto es una mula— dije con la mayor calma posible haciendo gala de mi buen humor.

—Para el caso da lo mismo— más cerca ya pude ver su rostro, estaba feliz por poder fastidiarme.

— ¿No es preciosa? Es un muy educado animalito y se llama Bella— acaricié la cabeza de la mula, realmente era dócil, no como la fiera que tenía delante de mí.

— ¿Qué?— gritó.

—Es cierto, esta preciosa mulita le pertenece a Tanya, debes ser una muy buena amiga suya para que lo llamara como tu— me bajé de un salto y me mordí la lengua para no reírme en su cara, su expresión no tenía precio.

Hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en situaciones así. Me dio la espalda y se fue masticando improperios contra mí y Tanya.

Ya no le guardaba rencor por haberme dejado botado, creo que hasta me había divertido como jamás lo había hecho. Nunca había renegado y reído tanto en un solo día.

Y claro tampoco había deseado a nadie con tanta intensidad como a la mujer que acababa de marcharse.


	5. Soy un acosador

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: SOY UN ACOSADOR**

Me levanté muy contento, encendí la terma y entré a la ducha. Estaba tan distraído que ni me tomé la molestia de verificar el agua, simplemente abrí la llave y tuve que ahogar un grito de susto. El chorro de líquido salió helado. Busque un par de toallas para abrigarme, temblaba de frío.

Cuando me recuperé me fijé en la terma, sí estaba encendida pero el agua seguía fría. Busqué con la mirada el desperfecto, mis ojos se detuvieron en un pequeño cable cortado. Esto no estaba así ayer. Anoche tomé una ducha caliente antes de acostarme.  
Alguien lo había hecho y tal vez mientras dormía. Y sólo podía pensar en una persona que quisiera que mi vida fuese miserable. Y casualmente soñé con ella, no recuerdo bien pero sí que la vi en mis sueños.

Si quería verme molesto no lo iba a lograr. Yo sería el que le eche a perder el día. Niña vengativa, ya me iba a conocer.

Bajé a desayunar. May estaba preparándome un jugo.

—Buen día niño ¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó.

—Como un bebé May, creo que hace mucho que no descansaba tan bien—

—Tomate el juguito. Te he preparado huevos, pero no los he frito, eso sólo hace que pierdan sus vitaminas, te los he pasado por agua, pélalos y cómelos— se fue a la cocina y regresó con una bandeja con 4 huevos sancochados. Eso me trajo gratos recuerdos, del tiempo en que yo llevaba a la escuela la lonchera más nutritiva y elaborada.

Tomé mi jugo rápidamente y pelé los huevos uno a uno.

Mi mente estaba perdida ideando las más descabelladas situaciones y así desquitarme del agua fría de la mañana.

El sabor del huevo se hizo agrio y me lo saqué de la boca para ver porque. Me llevé un susto. No tenía yemas amarillas sino rojas.

— ¡May!— grité, mientras partía los otros huevos.

— ¿Niño?— la anciana se acercó a mí. Todos los demás huevos estaban igual de raros. –Ay niña tonta, le dije a mi nieta que fuera por los huevos y me trajo los que estaban empollando, no los que son para comer— retiró todo de mi vista, mientras yo corría al baño para lavarme los dientes. ¿Me había comido un huevo con un pollo adentro? Qué asco.

Esa… berrinchuda. Será muy guapa, sexy, tentadora… pero estaba tratando de hacerme la vida imposible.

Ya iba a ver. Con Edward Cullen no se juega.

Salí a caminar por la hacienda, haciendo lo posible porque mi sonrisa fuera la más deslumbrante que se haya visto por estos lares.

Encontré mucha gente en la zona de los trabajadores, casi todos en una pequeña y acogedora casita, la más apartada. Parecía nueva, es más, dos hombres estaban en el tejado terminando de colocar algo. Me acerqué a ellos. Jacob Black estaba allí sonriendo como siempre, con una sudadera sin mangas. Fanfarrón.

—Ey, buenos días con todos— saludé. La mayoría ni se inmutaron, ya sabía que no les caía muy bien pero no me importaba.

—Hola señor Cullen— Black como un anfitrión salió de entre todos a recibirme.

— ¿Es tuya?— pregunté señalándole la vivienda.

—Sí. Los muchachos me ayudaron a construirla sólo faltan las cortinas, uno que otro tapete y las canaletas para las lluvias. Hoy mismo traeré todas mis cosas— parecía feliz, pobre hombre, no sabía en lo que se metía.

—Pues les quedó hermosa, ¿Puedo?— dije en el umbral de la puerta, quería ver cómo se veía por dentro. No estaba mal la verdad, parecía acogedora.

—Por supuesto señor Cullen, sería un honor— los demás me abrieron paso.

—El señor Cullen es mi padre, díganme Edward, por favor, somos todos jóvenes— algunos sonrieron, por fin rompía el hielo. Y quería que confiaran en mí.

—Como digas Edward. Chicos a un lado quiero que me diga qué piensa de mi casa— apartó a los demás mientras entrábamos.

—Parece… sacada de un cuento— dije al ver todo.

—Esa es la idea, Bella la decoró como una casita de muñecas que tenía— quise reírme pero eso no me hacía gracia, hasta podía parecer tierno. Bah, ella no era tierna, era una fiera en piel de oveja.

—Les quedó perfecta ¿Cuándo se mudan?— pregunté adentrándome por todos los ambientes.

—Esta noche yo traeré mis cosas y daré una pequeña fiesta sólo para los chicos, como inauguración de la casa. Mañana Bella traerá sus cosas y se reunirán las chicas. Pero nos mudaremos definitivamente después de la boda— seguí mirando pero lo que más quería era ver la habitación, por un extraño morbo deseaba ver dónde dormirían.

—Jake, Jessica terminó de coser las cortinas ¿me ayudas a colocarlas?— entró de pronto Bella. La miré con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Bella, mira quien está aquí, es el señor… es Edward— dijo su prometido.

— ¿A qué viene?— su rostro cambió al verme.

—Sólo quería ver su hermosa casa— "y malograrte el día" me repetía interiormente.

—Que modales son esos Bella, sé más amable— caminé hasta la pequeña salita dónde estaban algunas mujeres con telas y tres chicos entraban con una alfombra mullida.

—Jacob ¿Y a dónde irán en su luna de miel?— le pregunté pues la curiosidad me mataba.

—No podemos irnos porque la cosecha empieza en unos días y me necesitan aquí— dijo él algo más serio. Pude darme cuenta que eso a ella le molestaba.

— ¿Pero lo harán después verdad? Por cierto, ahora que tendrás una familia, ¿vas a seguir trabajando aquí o se irán a la ciudad?— ese hombre parecía no tener más ambición que engrasar motores.

—Pues no lo hemos decidido aún— dijo dudando.

—Sé que mi padre ha encargado una cosechadora alemana y tres tractores hidráulicos con cabinas y aire acondicionado— los ojos le brillaron, casualmente había leído anoche algunos papeles sobre las mejoras de la hacienda.

— ¿En serio?— abrió los ojos como niño con juguete nuevo.

—Sí, y yo creo que deberíamos adquirir algunas motocicletas para poder movilizarnos por la zona, sería más rápido. Además te debo una y pienso enviarla después de la cosecha— dije con mi mejor acento citadino.

—Pues gracias… vaya no pensé que todo cambiaría por acá tan rápido— parecía dudoso.

—Sería una pena que nos dejaras, tu padre va a necesitarte mucho con la nueva tecnología, tu sabes, la gente antigua no entiende como nosotros las cosas nuevas— seguí endulzándole el futuro.

—No claro, yo quisiera quedarme— titubeó, vi de reojo que Bella nos miró asustada. Caminó hacia nosotros.

—Jake, ¿Le dijiste a Embry que pusiera la veleta en el techo?— traté de recordar que era eso… creo que un adorno que va encima de los tejados y que se mueve con el aire, muy típico del campo.

—Oh lo olvidé, voy a dárselo— el novio salió corriendo a cumplir el mandado. Yo sólo sonreí.

— ¿Qué rayos haces?— la fiera se acercó a mí y me hablaba con mucha carga negativa pero apenas movía los labios.

— Me encanta tu pequeña casita— le sonreí.

—Después de la cosecha nos marcharemos, deja de engatusar a Jake— me reclamó.

—Qué hermoso lugar para vivir el resto de tu vida— me burlé.

—No voy a vivir aquí el resto de mi vida— seguía hablando muy bajito pero sabía que si no hubiera gente estaría gritando.

—Pero a Jake le gusta— creo que soné muy hipócrita.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar— me hizo señas y me llevó a la cocina. Cerró la puerta, nos quedamos solos. Uy, lo que sea que quiera puedo dárselo.

—Dime— dije sonriendo mostrando mis dientes bien alineados.

— ¿Qué pretendes?— me reclamó como si no se fijara en ellos.

— ¿Yo? – es difícil ser seductor cundo quieren golpearte.

—Vamos no me mientas, no soy tonta— se cercó un poco. No si de tonta no tenía nada pero ciertos atributos saltaban a la vista.

—Yo no pretendo nada— nada bueno debería aclararle.

—Eres un descarado, un pervertido…— que bien sonaba eso en sus labios.

—Ya estuvo bueno, no sé que tienes conmigo, en primer lugar no fue mi culpa lo del rio, yo quería lavarme ¿no me viste como iba? No estaba mirándote a propósito— le dejé en claro. Nunca fue intencional, no fui a espiarla, ella sólo estaba allí, cualquiera pudo haberla visto.

—Ay me caes tan mal— parecía querer aventarme algo. Por si las dudas retrocedí.

—Pues la culpa no es mía, no puedo evitar ser tan irresistible—me reí.

—Me estás acosando, me persigues…— tentador, si perseguirla sonaba tentador y no tenía nada ms que hacer.

— ¿Quién se metió en mi habitación a malograrme la terma? ¿Quién me dio de comer huevos malogrados?— le reclamé.

—Solo quiero que te largues— ¿irme? No a mí nadie me echa.

—Mala suerte nena, no me voy a ir y me vas a tener que aguantar 6 semanas más. ¿Crees que yo quería venir a esta hacienda en el fin del mundo? ¿Crees que quería cambiar mi relajada y cómoda vida para que una loca como tú me haga la vida imposible?

—Vas a ver como saldrás corriendo antes que empiece la cosecha— amenazó.

—Puedo contigo— la desafié.

—Lo veremos Cullen— caminó hacia la puerta para irse.

—Hasta la vista Swan… casi Black— me reí.

Que criatura más extraña, ¿Querer echarme a mí de mis tierras? ¿Qué se habrá creído? ¿Yo la estaba persiguiendo?

Bueno, un poco, sólo un poco.

Entonces sí, creo que soy un acosador.


	6. Acorralando a mi presa

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: ACORRALANDO A MI PRESA**

Y cómo el acosador que era me colé en la fiesta de apertura masculina del nidito de amor de mi víctima, llegué con media docena de botellas de whisky, todos me aclamaron, era fácil caerles bien a esta gente.

—No sé porque celebramos hermano, te estás echando el lazo— le dijo Embry, uno de los amigos más cercanos de Jake, ya casi conocía a todos.

Además con el licor hasta los más retraídos se sueltan.

Y por supuesto para estar atento a cualquier conversación, yo apenas había tomado, es que no me quería perder nada.

—Lo que sucede es que Bella siempre ha querido irse de la hacienda y si no le daba la razón en todo la iba a perder— así que el novio era mandilón, saco largo, pisado, en buen cristiano, ella lo tenía bien amaestrado.

—No se va a ir, no tiene donde— gritó por allí Paul, creo que así se llamaba el otro moreno.

—Aún extraña su antigua casa— se quejó Jake. Por Dios que manía la mía de llamarle por su diminutivo al tonto ese, creo que el licor ya se me había subido.

—Ya basta de hablar de mujeres, por fin ¿Has decidido? ¿Te quedas o te vas?— le reclamó otro de los trabajadores, el más grande de todos, creo que su nombre era Sam.

—Me quedo. No quiero irme. Ya Bella se cansará de hablar sobre salir de la hacienda— dijo sin mucho interés.

—Eso está bien, mientras lo tengas claro y no dudes— Sam fue a servirse más licor.

— ¿Y tu Edward? ¿Andas sólo o dejaste a alguna chica en la ciudad?— me preguntó uno muy joven, creo que ni siquiera era mayor de edad, no sé que hacía tomando con nosotros.

—No he dejado nada… importante— traté de recordar la última con la que salí, creo que era rubia, no me acuerdo, fue en una fiesta y estaba borracho. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunté.

—Soy Seth— dijo muy contento.

— ¿Entonces no tienes mujer?— sonrió otro más.

—No, aventurillas pero nadie me ha movido el piso todavía— eso era cierto, la única que me causaba comezón era la novia del que tenía al lado pero no iba a decir eso o no salía vivo de allí.

—Las Denali están muy buenas— dijo un muchacho que no era nativo.

—Si Garrett con razón te gusta trabajar tanto al sur— todos rieron.

—Yo solo decía— dijo abochornado.

—Oye, el mañana voy a cenar allí ¿quieres venir conmigo? Necesitaré alguien que me saque por si las cosas se ponen feas— el muchacho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

— ¿En serio? ¿Cenar allá? Rayos, no sé qué decir— parecía aterrado.

—Aprovecha hermano, te vas a sentar en la mesa con todas esas señoritas— lo molestaron.

—Pero es que… no tengo nada presentable—

—Anda, yo te presto algunos trapos, nada tan formal, necesitaré alguien para soportar a esas cacatúas— todos rieron por mi comentario.

— ¿En serio no te gustan?, si están guapísimas— dijo otro.  
—No son mi tipo— tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida.

— ¿Y cuál es tu tipo?— pregunto Seth.

—Pues, creo que morenas, ardientes, sensuales…— y que se bañan en el rio pensé, pero otra vez me cuidé de no decirlo, estos tipos se veían fuertes.

—Oye tenemos los mismos gustos— me sonrió Jacob. No tenía ni idea lo parecidos que eran nuestros gustos.

Y así quedé con Garrett para ir al cumpleaños de Tanya.

Al día siguiente me fijé en la terma, hurgué en mi desayuno, hasta revisé mi habitación en búsqueda de algo nuevo.

Nada, la fiera no tenía actividad reciente.

Preparé la ropa adecuada para ir a visitar a las Denali y también escogí algo para que mi nuevo amigo usara. El estaría más feliz que yo.

Con algunas horas de anticipación fui a sacar mi Volvo y casi me infarto. Tenía estiércol en el parabrisas. Ni que las vacas volaran, era culpa de la berrinchuda.  
Después de limpiarlo y lavarlo me subí a probarlo. No encendía, maldición.

Necesitaba ayuda de Black, pero si quería que sea rápido más me valía llamar a Garrett.

El pobre estaba tan emocionado por ir que llamó a Jacob y a Billy como si su vida dependiera de eso. En media hora el auto estaba funcionando y le habían parchado dos llantas que estaban desinfladas, cortesía de mi acosadora.

Así casi al atardecer salimos hacia la hacienda Denali. Garrett iba nervioso a mi lado.

—Tranquilo, no muerden— me burle.

—No es eso… es que a mí me gusta Kate—confesó.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y has hablado con ella de eso?— pregunté.

—No, ni siquiera sabe que existo. La veo pasar a veces por el camino o en el pueblo. No me atrevería a hablarle, su padre me mataría— tembló.

—Bueno, te presentaré como mi amigo, ¿está bien?

— ¿En serio? Pero no me gustaría mentir, no quiero que piense que soy de la ciudad—

— ¿De qué te encargas en la hacienda?

—Llevo los libros de las cosechas, de las cosas que entran y salen, trabajo para Charlie, veo los libros—

—Eso te convierte en un administrativo, no eres un peón, ¿qué te parece el ayudante del administrador?— sonrió al oír el titulo rimbombante.

—Eso quisiera ser algún día— suspiró.

—Veré que puedo hacer, la hacienda va a crecer un poco y vamos a necesitar gente más capacitada, no se podrías, tomar unos cursos en la ciudad para mejorar tu trabajo— no dijo nada pero parecía tan ilusionado.  
Nota mental, escribir a mi padre estas observaciones Garrett debe llevar algún curso de administración aunque sea por correspondencia.

Demoramos un poco en llegar ya que no quería manchar mi precioso auto.  
Como esperabas, las Denali salieron a recibirnos como un gallinero abierto.

—Edward, Edward— gritaba Tanya seguida por sus demás hermanas.

—Feliz cumpleaños— le regalé una hermosa libreta encuadernada que me habían obsequiado para empezar un diario y nunca usé.

—Gracias— se tiró a mi cuello. Tuve que esperar a que me suelte, era su cumpleaños y yo su sorpresa. Que me disfrute un poco.

—Que distraído, les presento a mi amigo Garrett, se encarga de la administración de la hacienda— las chicas parecieron interesadas pero mi acompañante sólo tenía ojos para Kate.

Eleazar salió a recibirnos, nos sentamos a la mesa, trataba de sonreír como un estúpido pero no me hacía gracia estar aquí. Ni que me miraran como si estuviera en un aparador en oferta.

—Entonces Edward ¿Te quedas para la cosecha?— preguntó Eleazar.

—Sí, voy a estar muy ocupado a partir de la próxima semana— esa era una advertencia para que no me volviera a invitar.

—Isabella se casa mañana papá ¿Me podrías dejar ir para acompañar a Edward?— pidió Tanya. En la torre, ojala que su padre se niegue.

—Claro hija, puedes ir. Si quieres te quedas a pasar la noche allá para que no tengas que volver de madrugada— allí estaba el viejo zorro ofreciéndome a su hija. Claro y si por casualidad podía llegar a mi cama, lo tendría al siguiente día exigiendo matrimonio. Pero a mí no me iban a atrapar tan fácil.

— ¿Puedo acompañar a mi hermana?— pidió con timidez Kate. Otra Denali más.

—Pero sólo tú. Las demás deben venir conmigo, es el cumpleaños de su abuela—

Terminamos de comer y nos sirvieron pastel, ya estaba harto y no sabía cómo salirme y mi amigo no ayudaba mucho. Miré mi reloj, las 8 de la noche, bostecé y me disculpé diciendo que tenía sueño.

Cuando llegamos fui a dejar a Garrett hasta su casa, estaba algo oscuro, pero me asombré de encontrar a casi todos los chicos reunidos.

— ¿Qué tal les fue?— preguntaron emocionados.

—No tengo palabras— apenas dijo mi compañero.

— ¿Tanto así?— sonrió Jacob.

—Creo que al menos uno de nosotros lo disfrutó, yo me aburrí más que en carrera de caracoles— nuevamente todos rieron. No parecía que estuvieran esperándonos. Miraban hacia la casita nueva.

—Ya están todas— susurró uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué traman?— pregunté, algunos se miraron pero nadie me contestaba.

—Vamos a jugarle sucio a las chicas— Seth llegó junto a mí y me ofreció de beber, creo que para ser menor le permitían muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué tan sucio?— pregunté.

—Vamos a asustarlas ¿Te anotas?— Jacob se animó a tomarme en cuenta.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea— una genuina sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y me sentí como un acosador acorralando a su presa.


	7. Ese camisón

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO7: ESE CAMISÓN**

—Pondremos espantapájaros en las ventanas y entraremos por la chimenea. Tú puedes llamar a la puerta para distraerlas pero antes debes ver que hacen— Jacob rebuscó en sus bolsillos y me tendió una llave. ¿Mirar que estaban haciendo? ¿Un grupo de mujeres solas? Si me descubre quizás entre todas me castran.

Esta era la mejor idea desde que llegué aquí, valía la pena el riesgo por saber que pensaba la berrinchuda de mí.

— ¿Y esto?— pregunté mirando la llave.

—Es de la puerta trasera, la de la cocina. Entras sin zapatos y las espías, cuando veas que están en una situación interesante sales y tocas la puerta principal con cualquier excusa. Nosotros sabremos hacer nuestro trabajo en cuanto te echen de allí— parecía buen plan… en teoría.

— ¿Y si me descubren?— había que ser precavido.

—No te harán nada. Eres el dueño, no pueden golpearte o podrías despedirlas pero si nos encuentran a alguno de nosotros podrían matarnos o peor, dejarnos sin descendencia— Embry parecía muy seguro de mi integridad pero yo no. Quizás las demás me respetaran pero no Bella.

Creo que eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella.

—Está bien, voy a entrar— salí decidido a cumplir mi parte del plan, esto era mucho mejor que las tontas peleas de paintball con Emmett, mi mejor amigo. ¿A propósito qué estaría haciendo en este momento? Desde que llegue aquí me he aislado por completo del mundo.

Entré a hurtadillas teniendo cuidado de dejar mis zapatos fuera de la casa, para que no me delataran mis pisadas. La cerradura no hizo ruido, parecía bien aceitada. Me agazapé todo lo que pude, casi andaba a gatas. Escuché risitas tontas a medida que me acercaba.

—Quiero otra copa más— chilló alguien, evidentemente ebria.

—Deja eso, ¿no te das cuenta que las dejaron a propósito? – era la voz de Bella.

—Deben ser las reservas para la boda— sugirió otra.

—Este ron está estupendo— dos de ellas se reían y parecían muy afectadas por el licor.

—Dejen ya eso tontas, no es ron, acá dice Whisky— les reprendió otra voz.

—Ellos no toman whisky, se emborrachan hasta con alcohol industrial— rieron.

—Seguro se los mandó el patrón—

—Ay ese Edward es tan caliente, a que no lo han visto— me sorprendí al oír eso ¿Yo caliente? Vaya.

—Sí Jessica, es muy guapo— dijo otra. Creo que esto ya me estaba gustando, es muy difícil saber lo que gente piensa de uno pero dicen que cuando están ebrios no mienten.

— ¿Guapo? Es un estirado— dijo furiosa la berrinchuda, mi autoestima empezó a decaer.

—No es cierto, no es estirado yo lo he visto conversar con los chicos, parece que se llevan bien— me defendió otra de ellas.

—No se porta como un patrón—

—Por eso es tan sexy. Yo tampoco me portaría como una trabajadora. He querido entrar a la casa grande aunque sea limpiar pisos pero May no me deja— se quejó la que llamaban Jessica

—May dice que no tienes buenas intenciones— le reprochó Bella.

—Claro que no las tengo, quien tendría buenas intenciones con ese Edward, si está para comérselo— sabía que era simpático pero no creí que fuera un "desata pasiones". Interesante, ojalá fuera Bella la que hablara así.

—Ya deja de ser tan rastrera— le reclamó mi berrinchuda.

—No soy rastrera pero sería tapete si él me lo pidiera— todas empezaron a reír a carcajadas, incluso Bella.

—Hablando de cosas calientes, queremos que nos muestres tu lencería. Anda, queremos ver lo que te vas a poner mañana en la noche— pidieron a coro.

—Oigan eso es privado— le devolvió la morena sexy.

—Somos tus amigas, vamos. Si, anda— muchas voces se unieron a la petición.

—Está bien. Espérenme un momento— la escuché caminar hacia su habitación, quise seguirla pero me contuve. Fue difícil. Creo que este era el momento de llamar a la puerta.

Salí de allí sigilosamente, volví a ponerme los zapatos y caminé dando un gran rodeo hasta la puerta de la casa.

A lo lejos vi moverse entre las sombras a los chicos.

No sabía qué les diría, ni porqué llamaba a su puerta tan tarde… al menos aquí en el campo las 10 de la noche es tardísimo.

Golpeé la puerta. Escuché vocecillas dentro. De un tirón alguien abrió, eran muchas, como 10 mujeres mirándome fijamente.

—Buenas noches— dije con toda la cortesía que pude. Sentí que me miraban raro, no eran muy buenas para esconder sus intenciones.

—Señor Cullen. Pase por favor— dijo una castaña, le reconocí la voz. Creo que era Jessica.

—Gracias. Sólo pasaba a decirle a la novia que mañana vendré por ella para llevarla en mi auto hasta la capilla y estaré en el altar representando a mis padres como su padrino. Para mí será un honor— tenía las mejillas ardiendo, una de ellas estaba mirando mis zonas intimas.

— ¿Quién es?— escuché la voz de Bella. Mis ojos casi se salen, tuve que agarrarme del marco de la puerta para no caer.

Ella traía un camisón blanco. No era pequeño ni apretado pero si totalmente transparente. Un extraño escalofríos me recorrió. Apenas pude admirarla unos segundos porque ella pegó un grito y entró corriendo a su habitación nuevamente.

—Parece que Bella se asustó. Le daré su mensaje señor Cullen— Jessica acercó su mano a mi camisa y jugueteó con uno de mis botones. Las demás no se atrevieron a nada.

—Por favor llámenme Edward, no me gustan las formalidades. Gracias y buenas noches a todas. No se desvelen— di unos pasos hacia atrás y me di vuelta para irme. Sentía sus miradas puestas en mí, la puerta aún no se cerraba.

Entonces escuché fuertes gritos masculinos y algunos chillidos agudos. La broma de los muchachos había comenzado pero no tenía intención de quedarme a observar.

Había tenido suficiente por esta noche.

El recuerdo de ese camisón me quitó el sueño. No pude dormir hasta la madrugada.


	8. Hermosa novia

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: HERMOSA NOVIA**

—Niño, niño, despierta pequeño, May no va a poder atenderte hoy, te traje el desayuno— apenas abrí un ojo. Mi nana estaba con una gran bandeja al lado de mi cama.

—Hola May, ¿qué hora es?

—Son a las 8 de la mañana, te deje dormir porque anoche llegaste tarde. Tengo que ayudar a vestirse a mi nieta, la boda es a las 1, la pobrecita debe necesitarme sin una madre que la acompañe— suspiró y sentí mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo murió la esposa de Charlie?— pregunte.

—Fue hace mucho, vivían en Jacksonville, cerca del mar, era un lugar muy bonito, tenían una casita llena de flores. Renée mi nuera salió a comprar cerca de la casa. Pero en esa zona hay mucha vida nocturna y las pistas no son seguras. La arrollaron. La pobre Bella pasó meses sin hablar. Fue entonces que te dejé y me fui con ella. Además Charlie tuvo problemas en su trabajo y lo echaron. Le hablé a tu padre, el señor Carlisle es tan bueno que no dudó en ofrecerle trabajo aquí en la hacienda— de alguna forma me sentí turbado. Me dolía que Bella haya pasado por eso.

Yo no la odiaba, por supuesto que no. A pesar de todas las cosas que me hacía.

—Qué pena— dije temándome el jugo antes que May me dijera nada.

—Bueno, me voy a ayudar a mi nieta. Por favor mi niño, no la hagas renegar más. Ella me ha contado que eres algo pesado— iba a protestar pero me puso una tostada en la boca. –Yo te crié, sé que eres muy travieso cuando te lo propones. Hoy es el día más importante de su vida, compórtate— me revolvió los cabellos y se fue.

¿Yo un pesado? Bueno, creo que a veces se me pasa la mano pero ella comenzó. Además tenía algo que me hacía enloquecer.

Está bien. Hoy la trataré como si apenas la conociera. Bueno, apenas la conozco. Me comportaré como un adulto civilizado y educado. No más bromas. A menos claro que ella comience, entonces no podré evitar responderle.

.

Me vestí con un traje muy formal negro, traté de peinarme pero mis cabellos son más rebelde que yo, así que me pasé los dedos para alisarlos un poco. Salí a buscarla a su casa. Yo debía recogerla y llevarla a la pequeña capilla, era el padrino o al menos los representaba.

Estacioné en frente y toqué el claxon un par de veces.

No salía, tal vez se había arrepentido.

Me bajé y llamé a su puerta. Me abrió Jessica, ni siquiera estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento anoche, bueno ella no sabía que yo la había oído.

—Hola Edward. Bella aún no está lista, pasa para que la esperes, en un momento sale— entré a la pequeña salita y me encontré a Charlie allí.

—Buenas tardes Charlie— saludé, no me simpatizaba pero era el capataz y debía llevarme bien con él.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Cuánto más tardarán?— se veía aburrido.

—Sólo falta el velo— escuché a una de las chicas.

Me senté al lado del capataz a esperar, pasaron 15 minutos y nada. Ya casi era la 1. Si ella se ha arrepentido por mí no hay ningún problema.

Escuché pasos a mi espalda, me levanté a ver.

Me quedé sin aliento. Rara vez había ido a una boda, pero en mi vida había visto a una novia más hermosa. Su cabello no estaba recogido en un alto moño y no tenía ninguna tiara de brillantes. Sus bucles caían sueltos. El velo estaba sujeto por una corona de pequeñas flores blancas. En la mano tenía un ramo de margaritas. Su vestido era sencillo y tan femenino.

Nos miramos por unos segundos y deseé no haberlo hecho. Ya no era el mismo.

Me recompuse enseguida ella apartó los ojos de mí.

Yo no podía albergar sentimientos por ella. Era tonto desear a alguien a punto de casarse. Muy tonto.

—Hija, estás hermosa— escuché a Charlie. Hermosa era quedarse corto.

—Gracias papá— sonrió y vino a abrazarlo.

—Vámonos, Jacob está en la capilla desde hace rato— urgió Charlie.

—Hola acosador— me susurró al pasar a mi lado

—Hola exhibicionista— le respondí sin mover los labios.

Les abrí las puertas del auto y me limité a conducir los 200 metros que nos separaban de la pequeña capilla. Debía estar llena, no creo que nadie se pierda la ceremonia.

Bajamos del auto y me apuré a abrirles las puertas, estaba medio idiotizado todavía.

—Papá, tú debes llevarme del brazo— gritó ella molesta al ver que su padre avanzaba.

—Sí. Uy, lo siento… estoy algo nervioso— sonrió el capataz.

— ¿Te sucede algo Charlie?— pregunté al ver que estaba algo inquieto.

—Olvidé ir al baño— dijo de pronto retorciéndose, ahogué una carcajada.

—Date prisa por favor— rogó ella evidentemente molesta.

—No tardo hijita, no te molestes— y corrió al primer matorral, no me pude contener y me doblé de risa.

—Cierra la boca pervertido— me soltó de pronto. Ya estaba extrañando sus insultos.

—Calladita te ves más bonita— le dije aún riendo.

—Sólo has venido para arruinarme mi boda, sino fuera porque te necesito, te partiría el alma— gritó ella.

— ¿Partirme el alma?— volví a reír, esta niña se inventaba cada cosa.

—Yo digo lo que pienso baboso— parecía que iba a tirarme su bouquet.

—Será mejor que apures a tu papá, acabo de ver a un perro dirigirse al mismo árbol — seguí riendo si poder contenerme.

— ¿Te crees muy listo?— estaba que echaba humo, podría freír un huevo en su cabeza.

—Nop… sólo conocedor de los misterios de un cuarto de baño— me seguí burlando.

—Ay… ya no quiero que seas mi padrino— gritó.

—No seré tu padrino, Dios me libre. Sólo represento a mis padres, por lo que a mí respecta no te conozco— miré en otra dirección haciéndome el ofendido pero sonriendo todavía.

—No quiero que estés en la iglesia, se supone que es el día más feliz de mi vida, lo estás echando a perder— siguió renegando.

—Tu solita te estás echando a perder ese maquillaje recargado que llevas— me burlé.

—Todos dicen que me veo bien— pareció dudar de su apariencia, si supiera que estaba divina.

—Será porque eres la novia y no quieren preocuparte pero pareces una payasa— seguí haciéndole perder los papeles, en verdad se veía preciosa.

—No… no te creo, necesito un espejo—chilló y corrió a verse en la luna del auto.

—Ves… tienes un ojo más negro que otro—le dije riendo.

—No es cierto, eres un acosador, no voy a creerte nada— Entonces oí pasos detrás de mí, Bella se asustó mucho.

— ¿Por qué demoran tanto?— escuché la voz del novio.

— ¡No! ¡Vete Jake!— gritó ella escondiéndose en mi, tan cerca de mi pecho que tuve deseos de abrazarla.

—Pero Bella, es que me preocupé— le respondió el chico moreno.

—No… no… vete o lo echarás a perder— chilló ella.

—Creí que ese era mi trabajo— le dije muy despacio.

—Tú eres el culpable de todo— murmuró. –Jacob Black, vete y sigue esperando, ¡no me mires!— dijo molesta y entendí, ella estaba asustada por esas tontas supersticiones que decían que el novio no debía ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Muy rápido me hice a un lado tres pasos y lo llamé.

— ¡Jacob!— Él se giró a verme y también miró a Bella. –Suerte— le dije, Bella pegó un grito y le dio la espalda.  
Me eché a reír otra vez, no podía creer que sean tan supersticiosos, el chico se fue cabizbajo y Bella seguí maldiciendo.

Sentí un fuerte dolor, Bella me dio un pisotón en mi pie derecho.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, me lo estás arruinando— estaba a punto de llorar.

—Está bien, ya entendí— dije cojeando. –Mejor me voy y espero dentro— caminé hacia la capilla y esperé en las escaleras del altar.


	9. Prueba de hombria

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: PRUEBA DE HOMBRÍA**

El lugar era sencillo, decorado con flores naturales. Me pareció un lugar lindo para casarse.

De pronto todo mundo hizo silencio y se escuchó una mala grabación de la marcha nupcial, no quise girarme a ver, la fiera con vestido de novia estaba preciosa, si fuera muda sería la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido pero cada vez que Bella abría la boca era para ofenderme.

Saqué mi Ipod y tuve cuidado de ponerme solo uno de los auriculares, traté de concentrarme en la música y no tomé en cuenta la ceremonia, no sé porque no lo soportaba. Minutos después sentí un golpe en el brazo.

—Joven, el capataz le quiere hablar— una señora bajita y gorda me estaba viendo. Miré a Charlie y por las señas que hacía parecía que necesitaba algo. Bella me miraba con furia.

—Los aros— susurró Jacob. Entonces recordé que yo traía las alianzas. Busqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saqué la cajita. Caminé hacia ellos pero con tan mala suerte que trastabillé con la alfombra vieja del altar. Los dos anillos salieron volando.

Miré de reojo a Bella, parecía a punto de llorar.

Pero esta vez no había sido mi intensión, ya no quería seguir con esto. Ella estaba a punto de ser una señora, de ahora en adelante debía moderar mi actitud.

—Tranquilos, yo los busco— dije con el rostro ardiéndome de la vergüenza. Me agaché y varios invitados más me imitaron. Pasaron cinco minutos y apenas habíamos encontrado uno de los aros. Hasta el sacerdote empezó a buscar.

— ¡Aquí está!— gritó el ayudante.

La ceremonia continuó.

Ah, la que me esperaba, imaginaba a Bella persiguiéndome para darme de porrazos con su bouquet. Al menos ya se habían casado, era lo importante. Me quedaría un par de horas porque no quería perderme la comida y luego me largaría a mi habitación.

Salimos de la capilla y como en procesión, caminamos hacia el gran salón de la casa. Allí todo estaba decorado. Mucha gente le dio la bendición con algunas palabras rebuscadas.

Sentí que todos me miraban, pero no sabía por qué se fijaban en mí. Oh no, yo era el representante de los padrinos… de esto no me había acordado. Tomé el micrófono y apenas dije algo.

—"A nombre de mis padres, Esme y Carlisle, quiero darles este presente y desearles un matrimonio largo y duradero"— saqué de mi chaqueta el sobre que encontré en el escritorio de papá que decía "regalo Bella—Jacob" y se los entregué.

Luego de eso se dieron algunos bailes y también tuve que participar. Ella se veía enojada y ni siquiera me miró, me pisó a propósito tres veces en el mismo pie. Yo sólo sonreía cuando hacía eso.

Para mi mala suerte a la hora de la comida me sentaron al lado de Bella que todavía me miraba con coraje.

—Ojalá te atragantes— me dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

— ¿Todos aquí tienen la costumbre de comer como glotones?— le devolví la sonrisa fingida, delante de mí había unos trozos enormes de cerdo al horno.

Olía delicioso pero era descomunal la porción.

—La gente que trabaja de verdad tiene mucha hambre—

—A diferencia de la gente que piensa— solté una suave carcajada, era increíble como ésta niña me soltaba la lengua. No podía evitar devolverle cada uno de sus comentarios.

Sentí un piquete en mi pierna y contuve el grito que pugnaba por salir.

—Oh lo siento, se me cayó el tenedor— dijo Bella mirando a Jacob. La muy malvada me lo había clavado en la pierna, afortunadamente la tela de mi pantalón era gruesa y no se quedó incrustado en mi piel.

—Edward, al fin te encuentro— era Tanya y su hermana. Se sentaron a mi lado izquierdo.

—Hola, que gusto, no te vi en la capilla— dije cortésmente girando mi cuerpo hacia la recién llegada. No quería seguir peleándome con la novia.

—Nos retrasamos, no tenemos auto todavía, no sé porque no nos ayudan tus mecánicos— se quejó.

—Lo lamento, están ocupados y justamente el novio es uno de ellos, como comprenderás tampoco podré enviarlo la semana que viene. Por favor ten paciencia— traté de ser amable.

Terminamos la comida, ni siquiera me giré a ver a la fiera, me pasé todo el tiempo conversando con Tanya y haciéndola reír, mientras más alto mejor, así la berrinchuda no me provocaría y yo no estaría tentado a seguirle la corriente en esta guerra sin sentido.

.

Las horas pasaron, la fiesta estaba en su auge, saqué a bailar varias veces a Tanya y a su hermana alejándome lo más posible de los novios. Cada vez que veía a Bella no sé porque sentía ganas de irme.

Kate se puso mal, la comida le afectó, las llevé a la casa y las instalé en una habitación para huéspedes. Tanya estaba tan preocupada por su hermana que no me siguió de vuelta a la fiesta.

Regresé sólo para despedirme y desearle sinceramente que fueran felices, esto debía acabar, me refiero a las peleas. Y si hacía falta una disculpa formal a la novia por haberla visto en el río, lo haría. Debía ser un caballero… o Esme me mataría.

Encontré a Jacob y sus amigos bastante bebidos, lo extraño es que Bella ya no estaba.

— ¿Listo tigre?— preguntó Embry. –Debes dejar el nombre de los quileute en alto— todos le daban ánimos. Maldición, me molestó mucho aquello. ¿Por qué? A mí que me importaba que ellos… fueran a tener su primera noche de bodas.

No, no me importaba en lo absoluto.

—Traje la sábana— gritó otro de los amigos del novio. No entendía a que se refería.

—El trofeo de guerra— gritaron y rieron, apenas habían notado mi presencia. —Ya sabes que mañana estaremos esperando, tómate tu tiempo, pero no te olvides, Sam lleva la delantera— todos rieron como locos, algunos aullaban.

— ¿A qué se refieren?— pregunté al que tenía más cerca.

—Es una tradición italiana, pero nos la apropiamos hace mucho. Mañana Jake debe sacar esa sábana a la ventana— se carcajeó como si yo le entendiera pero al ver mi rostro se calmó. – ¡Hombre de ciudad! Jake debe mostrar la sábana con sangre. Eso quiere decir que fue el primero, o sea que la novia era virgen— sonrió. Para mí eso era nuevo, jamás había oído ni leído algo semejante. Parecía medieval.

— ¿Y eso prueba algo?— pregunté todavía incrédulo.

—Sí y no. Bueno obviamente significa que la novia era virgen pero entre nosotros, bueno los casados, la mancha más grande significa quien es el más salvaje— volvió a reír pero yo no le encontraba gracia a eso. Tal vez si hubiera crecido aquí… pensara así. De todas formas no me gustaba.

Pero mis traicioneros pensamientos se fueron en otra dirección. Bella con ese camisón transparente, esperando en una cama para ofrecer su virginidad. ¿Virgen? Muy anticuado, jamás me he acostado con una virgen… y tampoco lo haría. La última se acababa de casar y estaba a punto de ser… no podía ni imaginármelo. ¡No!. Maldición.

Quise correr lejos de allí. Eso debía hacer. Tomar mi auto y largarme lo más lejos que pueda. Ya regresaría en un par de días a presidir la cosecha.

Sí, eso haría. Me giré para irme y no tener que estar cerca de todo aquello.


	10. Como un ladrón

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: COMO UN LADRÓN**

Alguien pasó a mi lado corriendo, era Quil, o Jared, o Paul, no podría precisar.

— ¡Llegó! ¡Llegó!— les gritó a todos. Pensé que tal vez serían mis padres, pero él hablaba en singular. Todos rieron y nuevamente mi curiosidad pudo más.

— ¿La conseguiste? ¿A la Vicky? –Algunos se asombraron otros volvieron a aullar.

—No entiendo— dije muy bajito al primer chico que me explicó lo de esa tonta costumbre.

—Es Vicky— dijo frenético, ¿se suponme que yo debía comprender? –Verás, ella es… nuestra maestra— habló con tal lascivia que no me quedó duda que no se trababa de una maestra de escuela.

— ¿Y que enseña?— pregunté más o menos imaginándome la situación.

— ¡Todo! En serio. Ella dirige el burdel del pueblo. Todos hemos pasado por ella, nos inaugura, por así decirlo. Yo también perdí mi virginidad con ella— sonrió el chico.

Bueno, no estaba tan alejado de mi realidad, yo también había perdido mi inocencia en un antro de esos, cuando Emmett me emborrachó y me llevó como regalo de cumpleaños por mi mayoría de edad.

Lo que no entendía era que hacía aquí esa mujer.

— ¿Para qué ha venido?— si Esme se enteraba de esto montaría en cólera, una mujer así en nuestra hacienda ¿pero yo qué podía hacer?

—Entre todos le pagamos, es que Jake ha estado muy ocupado estas semanas, mucho trabajo y hace tiempo que no ha ido al burdel. Creemos que está oxidado, así que hicimos colecta para traer a la Vicky y que le dé un par de lecciones sobre como entrar en combate, no le tomará más de una hora— sonrió como idiota.

— ¿Jacob se va a acostar con una prostituta?— dije asqueado.

—No se va a acostar y no le llames así, es Madame Vicky— dijo ofendido.

No salía de mi asombro, cerca de aquí había una recién casada, esperando por su nuevo esposo. Virgen y quizás asustada. ¿Y él iba a hacerlo con una mujerzuela antes? Esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

Caminé un poco para alejarme. Las costumbres campesinas eran extrañas. Y a mí no me deberían importar los pensamientos de un grupo de muchachos del campo ni sus inmundicias.

Bella se casó con un hombre de aquí y debe estar al tanto de todas sus estupideces. Habían pasado años cerca, debía conocer bien a la gente que le rodeaba.

A lo lejos vi que dos de los trabajadores hacían pasar a una de las caballerizas a alguien envuelto en una capa. Supuse que era la meretriz.

Estaba asqueado. Debía irme pronto.

Caminé hacia mi casa por otro sendero, no pude evitar quedarme mirando a lo lejos una vela encendida en la ventana de la nueva casita. La de la habitación.

Ella debería saber… ¿Y si nadie le había dicho? ¿Y si hasta las chicas estaban al tanto y no se lo decían?

Conociendo el carácter de Bella armaría un escándalo, estaba seguro, ella debía desconocer todo esto. No podía permitir que le hicieran algo así, no en su noche de bodas.

¿Pero cómo se lo hago saber? No puedo presentarme en su casa. ¿O sí?

Caminé hasta casi llegar a su puerta, pero me sorprendí al encontrar a dos chicas allí. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Vengo a ver la novia? Eso sonaría estúpido, nadie visita a una recién casada en su noche de bodas.

Solo un tonto como yo.

No tenía opción, será por la ventana.

Agradecí mentalmente que fuera en el primer piso porque yo no era bueno escalando, en la ciudad solo escalan lo ladrones.

Fui a la parte trasera y llegué como un ladrón medio agazapado. Mi corazón latía a prisa, estaba nervioso, iba a irrumpir en su habitación y ella seguramente llevaba puesto ese camisón, hablarle podría resultar peligroso para mi salud. Pero era por su bien.

Con mucho cuidado corrí la ventana, agradecía que en el campo no tengan la costumbre de ponerle seguro porque no hay ladrones.

—Bella— llamé suavemente.

No escuché nada. A lo mejor estaba en otra habitación, o en la cocina. Trepé y de un salto estaba adentro, casi tumbo la vela en la mesita. Me quedé muy quieto, no oía nada.

Avancé unos pasos y escuché una respiración acompasada. Había alguien en aquella cama.

Me acerqué un poco más pero estaba de espaldas.

Lentamente puse una rodilla en la cama y ésta rechinó.

— ¿Jake?— escuché que decía entre sueños.

Si, era ella y se había quedado dormida esperándolo.

Me dio mucho coraje ¿Qué hombre es tan estúpido para dejarla esperando?

Se movió un poco y me agazapé en la cama. Sentí el olor de sus cabellos, estaba tan cerca que provocaba darle un beso y marcharme.

Por su bien es mejor que me vaya.

No quería ser el que le trajera esas noticias, no me gustaría causarle pesar ni ser portador de tristezas a su vida.

Y también por mi bien, si ella se despertaba podría atacarme y estoy seguro que no sería sexualmente.

A la tenue luz de la vela su perfil me pareció aún más hermoso y toda ella, tan delicada, frágil… tan mujer.

Entonces deseé ser el hombre por el que esperaba, con todas mis fuerzas quise ser quien robara su inocencia. A pesar de ser tan brava, ella era la mujer más fascinante que había conocido, la más hermosa, la única que había logrado capturar mi atención por completo. Me gustaba, si, Bella me gustaba y eso no estaba bien.

Me recosté un poco y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada. A mis manos volvió esa sensación de picazón. Moría por tocarla.

Un dedo, sólo le podría un dedo encima.

Lentamente fui recorriendo desde su hombro hasta su cintura, la razón me decía que debía salir de allí cuanto antes pero no podía, simplemente mi cuerpo no obedecía esa orden.

Me frené haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol y posé mi mano en su cintura, porque quería con todas mis fuerzas seguir recorriéndola hasta llegar a sus pies.

"Es suficiente Edward" me grité. "No desees la mujer de otro". "No desees a una mujer casada".

"Sólo un beso" pedía a gritos otra parte de mí, una que hasta ahora no sabía que existía. "Nunca más tendrás esta oportunidad", volvió a tentarme.

"Bien", le contesté. Tú ganas. Será sólo un beso.


	11. Sueño húmedo

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: SUEÑO HÚMEDO**

Me incliné hasta que mis labios tocaron su cuello. Apenas la rocé. Aspiré su aroma con fuerza.

Embriagador. Potente.

De sus labios salió un suave gemido, me tensé ¿Acaso había despertado?

Su cuerpo se removió y se hizo para atrás, quedó pegada a mí, atrapó la mano que no había retirado de su cintura y la llevó a uno de sus pechos. ¡Por Dios!

Juro que no sabía qué hacer, mi reacción sanguínea no se hizo esperar, tal vez yo fuera algo lento para actuar pero algunas partes de mi cuerpo pensaban por sí mismas. Tuve una erección… y no podía deshacerla.

Y mi supuesta víctima de acoso pareció notarlo porque empezó a restregarse contra mí. Sus caderas se movían lentamente y en círculos, sus manos tenían aferrada la mía y acariciaba su cuerpo con ella. No sabía realmente si dormía o estaba despierta.

—Edward— la escuché suspirar. Me quedé de una pieza, al menos mi conciencia, porque el resto de mi cuerpo se estaba dando un festín sólo. ¿Por qué me llamaba a mí? Su voz fue apenas un murmullo, sensual y muy suave.

Debía estar dormida. Pero ¿Cómo podría mencionar mi nombre en la cama que supuestamente debía compartir con su marido? De todas formas debía averiguarlo. Me incorporé un poco para ver su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, aunque parecían moverse, como si en sueños estuviese mirando algo que tenía toda su atención.

Fue una mala maniobra la que hice, porque mis brazos tenían acceso a otros lugares y ella llevó mi mano prisionera a su entrepierna. No pude evitar soltar un gruñido al darme cuenta de lo caliente que estaba, mis dedos parecieron cobrar vida propia y se movían suavemente, buscando que subir un poco aquel camisón. Me apreté más a ella, si estaba soñando conmigo le iba a dar un buen sueño.

Empecé a respirar con dificultad porque Bella se movía cada vez más rápido, mi mano se había enredado en su camisón y apenas podía tocarla con esa estorbosa tela en medio, aun así me las ingenié para usar adecuadamente los dedos y excitarla más. Pronto sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles, quería que gritara pero tenía miedo por las personas que podrían estar fuera de la habitación o si tal vez su esposo había decidido finalmente no tener sexo con la meretriz podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Y allí sí que era hombre muerto. Muerto y castrado.

Bella empezó a temblar de pronto y apuré mis fricciones en su zona más intima. Podía ver parte de su rostro, ¿estaba teniendo un orgasmo? Esos gestos eran claramente un clímax. Era la expresión más sensual que había visto en mi jodida vida y yo sin poder hacer mucho. Qué frustrante.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto y quise salir corriendo como una de esas arañas machos que acaban de copular con sus hembras y tiene que huir antes que ellas los maten. Pero aún sujetaba mi mano. Me agazapé a su espalda como un cobarde. ¿Cómo diablos salía de esto entero?

—Jake ¿Qué me haces?— quitó mi mano de su intimidad. –Debiste despertarme— trató de incorporarse pero la abracé para mantenerla quieta.

—Suéltame, debo ir al baño— dijo algo molesta. Miré a la ventana ¿Cuánto me tomaría llegar allí y saltar? Antes que ella se dé cuenta claro.

— ¿Jake? Que me sueltes— exigió, simplemente la abracé para que no se levantara.

Eran 10 pasos, a un segundo cada uno. 15 segundos y podía estar fuera.

Sus manos acariciaron la mía, dedo por dedo. Y se detuvo abruptamente, no sabía que esperar pero estaba alerta, quizás empiece a forcejear más.

Sentí un dolor en el estómago y la solté para llevar mis manos a la boca del mismo, sí que sabía golpear, casi me dejó sin aire. Y cómo se vio libre de un salto se puso de pie y me miró.

Maldición, me había atrapado, mis manos no son como las de un mecánico... no tengo cayos, ni piel gruesa, mis dedos son suaves.

— ¡Tu! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Cullen?— lo raro era que no gritaba a voz en cuello, sino que lo hacía como tratando de que su voz no se oyera muy fuerte. Miró a la puerta y a su alrededor con miedo.

Tomó un adorno de su mesita de noche y se lanzó a la cama a golpearme con él. Si, había desatado a la fiera y no sabía la forma de controlarla o apaciguarla. Apenas evadí el primer golpe que casi me da en la frente, olvidé mi estómago adolorido y me moví con rapidez.

—Eres hombre muerto Cullen, no me importa que seas el dueño de la hacienda, te voy a matar, como te atreves— otra vez tuve que esquivarla, la tomé de los brazos y alejé sus manos lo más que pude. Cayó en mí sentada sobre mi estómago. Que gloriosa vista, el camisón se transparentó más de la cuenta. Ella sobre mí, como una fiera, retorciéndose. Puede que esta sea con mucho el momento más adrenalínico de mi vida.

—Suéltame bruto— dijo al ver que no podía mover los brazos.

—Quédate quieta— traté de apaciguarla.

—Has venido a violarme— dijo apretando los dientes.

— ¡No! Vine a avisarte… vine a…— pero el sólo recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder por un segundo me hizo olvidar a qué había venido. Maldición Edward te va a matar sino confiesas.

—Voy a gritar tan fuerte que hasta el pueblo se va a enterar que intentaste ultrajarme— tomó aire dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza.

—No quería hacerte nada, solamente… quería decirte que…

—Y voy a disfrutar cuando mi padre te pegue un tiro o Jake te rompa las piernas—amenazó con una nada inocente sonrisa en los labios.

—Anda llámalo a ver si viene— la desafié cuando la oí mencionar a su novio infiel.

—Claro que vendrá por mí— dijo furiosa y muy segura de sí misma.

—Lo dudo ahora mismo está muy entretenido…— me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, porque de improviso se quedó lívida. Su mirada se tornó insegura.

Pero fue sólo una estrategia para que yo bajara la guardia, la mano donde tenía todavía aquel adorno de cerámica se zafó y me dio un golpazo a centímetros de mi oreja. Contuve un gemido apretando los dientes, sí que tenía fuerza la fierecilla.

Solté su otra mano para poder llevar las mías a la herida que me punzaba. Estaba caliente, latía y sentí que estaba húmeda. Sí, me iba a matar. Me lo merecía de todas formas.

Sus manos fueron a mi cuello y empezó a apretar con fuerza. Si fuera un pervertido masoquista lo estaría disfrutando pero ella no parecía tener intensiones de detenerse.

— ¿Dónde está Jake?— exigió fuera de sí. No le respondí, me iba a llevar el secreto a la tumba. Ella no debía saberlo, le haría mucho daño. Además a lo mejor Jacob ni siquiera requirió los servicios de aquella mujerzuela, aunque tardaba tanto que me hacía dudar.

— ¿Dónde?— volvió a presionar con más fuerza. El aire ya no entraba en mis pulmones… y tuve que rendirme.

—Caballeriza…— dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

Me soltó y respiré profundamente, llevé las manos a mi cuello y tosí un poco. Mientras me recuperaba y trataba de ponerme de pie no la vi, aún estaba algo mareado, sentía como el ardor en mis mejillas disminuía. Debí haberme puesto morado.

Qué situación más vergonzosa, casi me mata una niña… bueno, una bien formada y salvaje mujer.

Me levanté a duras penas. Ella estaba junto a la ventana, con pantalón corto y una blusa pequeña. Miró hacia afuera y de un salto desapareció.

No podía dejar que vaya sola, con ese carácter iba a cometer una locura y yo sería el culpable por venir a avisarle de ese modo.

La seguí, corrí para alcanzarla porque estaba oscuro y no quería que se me perdiera. Se detuvo y se volvió todavía con el rostro enfurecido.

— ¡Lárgate!— me gritó.

— ¡No! Bella perdóname, yo te doy mi palabra que…

— ¿Tu palabra? Los hombres como tú no tienen palabra— me miró con desprecio.

—No quería hacerte daño, me arrepentí de decírtelo… — sí, sonaba idiota tratando de excusarme, ¿qué le podía decir?

— ¿Con quién está Jake?— gritó, obviamente cambiando el tema. Claro, si lo que más le debía importar en éste momento era dónde estaba su marido.

—No lo sé— mentí.

— ¿Es pelirroja?— preguntó.

—No la vi— dije. Parecía herida pero no lloraba.

—Después que termine con ellos seguiré contigo, aún no te he golpeado suficiente— caminó en silencio, me limité a caminar a su lado, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo extra porque la cabeza me dolía mucho y ella casi corría.


	12. Des casamiento

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: DES CASAMIENTO**

Llegamos a la puerta trasera de la caballeriza, su rostro estaba serio, parecía que se preparaba para atacar. Bella tomó aire y empujó la madera muy despacio, no hizo ruido.

—No me sigas— amenazó por lo bajo.

—Pero…— traté de protestar, no parecía oírme, volvió a concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer.

Antes de entrar miró a su alrededor como buscando algo, mi corazón se aceleró, creí que buscaba un arma. Se fijó en un recipiente que contenía agua. Lo levantó con dificultad.

—Quédate fuera de esto Cullen— a pesar que estaba haciéndose la fuerte pude ver que su valor empezaba a terminársele, su semblante decayó un poco antes de entrar.

Me quedé quieto unos segundos después que desapareció en la caballeriza.

¡Maldición! No podía quedarme fuera, ¿Y si Jacob le hacía daño? ¿Si los encontraba infraganti y él reaccionaba mal?

Entré a regañadientes, no era mi problema sin embargo allí iba a meterme en un lío.

Estaba muy oscuro, sólo se veía el resplandor de una vela a lo lejos, pero casi todo estaba en penumbra. Ella caminaba unos pasos delante de mí.

A medida que caminaba escuché pequeños gritos y gemidos. Oh no. Era peor de lo que imaginaba, todavía estaban en actividad. Me quedé detrás de una torre de paja. Bella tenía razón, debía mantenerme al margen de esto y sólo salir si era necesaria mi presencia.

Pero la curiosidad pudo más y agazapado pude ver la escena. Jacob estaba sobre una mujer de piel muy blanca, de rizos pelirrojos. Ambos completamente desnudos, en el suelo, sobre una manta.

—Ya casi… así, así… más rápido, fuerte— chilló la mujer. Debía ser la meretriz, la dueña del burdel… Madame Vicky. No parecía ser tan mayor como la imaginé.

Que enfermo voyerista resulté, no podía dejar de verlos, ya no me molestaba tanto el tal Black.

Bella caminó hasta llegar a ellos que ni se habían percatado de su presencia y le tiró el agua encima. De inmediato Jacob se detuvo.

— ¡Maldición chicos!— gritó el aludido.

Se levantó desnudo a mirar quien le había malogrado esa sesión con su maestra.

— ¿Bella? Amor… no es lo que crees…— balbuceó. ¿Si no era lo que veía entonces que podía ser? Me preguntaba. Sonreí por lo idiota de la situación.

— ¡Ah entonces estoy loca porque acabo de encontrarte tirándote a ésta!— por un momento me alegré de no ser yo a quien gritara.

—No soy ésta, me llamo Victoria, bebé— dijo la mujer que estaba en el piso, que sin ninguna prisa se sacudía las gotas de agua de su cabellera.

— ¡Cállate Vicky!— le gritó Jacob.

— ¿Vicky? ¿La del burdel?— Bella parecía más calmada.

— Bella, esto es sólo sexo… yo a ti te amo— de buena gana me hubiera reído ante esa afirmación de no ser porque todo ello debía estar hiriendo a Bella.

— ¡No me expliques nada Jacob Black, ahórrate tus discursos! ¡Por lo que a mí respecta lo nuestro se acabó!— le gritó

—Eres mi esposa— le replicó él.

— ¡No fíjate! Preferiste revolcarte con una puta en nuestra noche de bodas. Ya no somos nada— Bella le dio la espalda y salió corriendo. No me interesaba quedarme a ver si Black arreglaba sus asuntos con la meretriz, yo sabía con quien debía estar.

Fui tras ella, que corría rumbo a mi casa, entró por la puerta de servicio, esa parte no la conocía, simplemente la seguí. Encontré una puerta entreabierta asumí que allí estaba porque se perdió de mi vista, debía ser su habitación, respetuosamente esperé. A los segundos salió con un maletín pequeño.

— ¿A dónde vas?— pregunté, parecía tener prisa por salir de aquí y no la culpaba Jacob debía estar por aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Que te importa— me apartó con brusquedad.

—Si me importa, no vas a irte en mitad de la noche… sola— no iba a dejar que se marchara así y menos caminando.

Se acercó a mí, retrocedí un paso, yo sabía lo loca que era.

—Ayúdame a hacer algo y te perdono por lo de… por eso que pasó en mi casa— miró hacia otro lado, parecía ruborizada. Interesante, me necesitaba, quería bailar de alegría.

—Lo que quieras. Espérame en el garaje, bajo en un par de minutos— asintió y nos separamos.

Subí los escalones de tres en tres. Tomé mi billetera y las llaves de mi auto. Era todo lo que recitaba. Bajé como un loco y la encontré al lado de mi volvo.

Le abrí la puerta. Subió sin decir nada. Salimos de allí, tan rápido como nos permitió el auto, no sabía dónde íbamos ni cuánto tiempo me tomaría, pero con Bella a mi lado no me importaba.

.

— ¿Estás loca?— le dije cuando me ordenó detenerme detrás de la iglesia en el pueblo más cercano.

—Sí. Y será mejor que no te metas en esto— seguía mirándome con desprecio.

Sacó algo de su maletín y bajó del auto. La vi pasar por delante de mi vehículo. Llevaba un trozo de metal en sus manos.

Otra vez la duda me mataba, realmente ella era un cajita de pandora. No sabía lo que pasaba por su mente ni que tramaba.

Y allí iba otra vez, detrás de ella como un tonto.

La encontré forcejeando con el candado de la puerta trasera del templo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? Esto es… allanamiento y para los pueblerinos sacrilegio ¿Qué piensas lograr?— pregunté aturdido.

—Cállate y ayúdame— me señaló el candado, lo sujeté para que pudiera pasar aquella herramienta por los pequeños orificios que sujetaban al candado. De un solo movimiento lo rompió.

— ¿Qué pretendes?— tomé uno de sus brazos. Me miró tan feo que al instante la solté.

—Me estoy des casando— dijo sin el más mínimo rastro de culpa.

¿Des casarse? ¿Se puede? ¿Que no debía enviar su solicitud al vaticano?  
Creo que sí, debía probar antes que el matrimonio no se consumó, con testigos o con algún tipo de prueba.

Entré detrás de ella a ver cómo podía pasar por encima de la Santa Sede.

Las luces estaban encendidas, caminó sin detenerse hasta llegar a una habitación con varias vitrinas. Rompió sin remordimiento una de ellas y abrió por dentro la puerta del mueble.

Ahora era su cómplice, nos podrían acusar de ladrones… sin contar con el esc. Ya iban dos delitos y el día no terminaba. Sí, miré mi reloj, 11:51 pm. Ay, cuando mi madre se entere, y seguro que lo hará, siempre dice… "pueblo chico infierno grande". Que idiota, ya parecía comadre de pueblo, pensando en dichos populares.

Bella sacó varios libros encuadernados y los fue aventando al fijarse en su portada.

—Éste es el que está en uso— murmuró. Se lo llevó hasta una mesa y lo abrió.

Caí en la cuenta. Era su acta matrimonial. Por supuesto, el sacerdote no debía haberla llevado aún al registro civil, era sábado.

— ¡Bingo!— gritó. Arrancó desde el nacimiento una hoja, donde suponía estaba su documento matrimonial. La leyó con una sonrisa fingida y luego la hizo pedazos.

Terminó con su corto y malogrado matrimonio. Soltera otra vez. Y sin abogados. Sin trámites engorrosos.

Admirable. Sólo ella podía hacer algo así.

Se guardó los trozos del papel en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y salimos en silencio.


	13. De regreso a casa

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: DE REGRESO A CASA**

Le abrí la puerta del auto. Sin decir nada manejé hasta encontrar la carretera y me aseguré de no parar hasta estar a unos 20 kilómetros por lo menos de allí. Me estacioné en medio de la nada.

Tenía que preguntarle que quería hacer ahora y a donde pensaba ir. No parecía tener intenciones de querer volver a la hacienda.

—No te detengas, continúa— su voz ya no era fuerte, ni desafiante. Estaba hecha un ovillo en el asiento. –Por favor, no pares, sigue por esa carretera— me fijé en su húmedo rostro.  
Sentí tanta ternura, quería abrazarla y asegurarle que la llevaría a donde me pidiera.

—Está bien. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Solo dilo— la atraje hacia mí, milagrosamente no opuso resistencia.

—Odio a todos los hombres— dijo sollozando.

—Eso no es cierto… al menos no odias a Charlie— pasé mi brazo por su hombro y la recosté a mi pecho.

—A todos los demás sí. ¿Por qué no pueden mantenerse sobrios o porque no pueden mantener sus bolas tranquilas?— Tuve que esforzarme por no reírme.

Bella siempre salía con cada comentario.

—Sé a qué te refieres. Y creo que un hombre podría mantenerse sin licor y sin buscar sexo por allí, cuando encuentra a la mujer adecuada— le susurré.

—No es cierto… eso se llama matrimonio y no sirve— me refutó. Tenía razón, ella había terminado con uno hace poco.

—Algunos matrimonios no funcionan. Otros sí. Mis padres se aman aún ahora con 25 años de casados— hablé con calma, me estaba haciendo fácil mantener esta conversación y no quería echarlo a perder.

—Ellos son el uno para el otro. Qué envidia— suspiró.

—Sí que lo son— pensé en ellos, en lo bien que se llevaban. Si alguna vez pelearon fue a puertas cerradas porque yo nunca vi una sola discusión. Parecían entenderse con sólo mirarse.

—Yo tengo la culpa— dijo Bella y no le entendí.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué?— pregunté.

—Yo apuré todo. No quise esperar para casarme, tengo 21 años y estaba cansada de mi vida. Papá siempre me decía que el año que viene me enviaría a estudiar a la ciudad. Y no lo hacía. Jake me prometió que nos iríamos de la hacienda si me casaba con él— suspiró.

— ¿Sólo querías salir de allí?— hizo un gesto afirmativo y deposité un beso en su cabeza. No se molestó. – ¿Por qué no te fuiste entonces?— hubiera sido tan fácil que se marchara sin casarse.

—No tengo dónde ir. Y no conozco el camino de vuelta a casa— la abracé con más fuerza porque su voz se quebró y ya no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Su casa? ¿Jacksonville?

— ¿Nunca regresaste en todos estos años?— pregunté.

—Papá no quería. Si tan sólo supiera dónde está o tuviera dinero para irme, hace tiempo me habría largado de aquí— seguía llorando.

— ¿No recuerdas nada?

—Era muy bonita, mi mamá plantaba flores. Se veía la playa desde el patio. Todas las tardes nos sentábamos en las perezosas a tomar el sol… el único nombre que recuerdo es Ponte Vedra…— siguió llorando y la acurruqué.

—Creo que debemos irnos. Tu padre saldrá a buscarte cuando se entere de todo— se tensó y miró hacia atrás.

—No quiero volver— dijo asustada. Y yo no lo permitiría.

—Abróchate el cinturón que vas a ver cómo conduce Edward Cullen— le sonreí.

Por una vez en su vida me hizo caso. Hasta creí ver una pequeña sonrisa.

.

Dos horas después, llegábamos al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, ella estaba completamente dormida.

—Bella. Bella, debemos bajarnos— prácticamente tuve que cargarla para sacarla de allí.

La acomodé en uno de los asientos de espera y fui a comprar dos pasajes para Florida.

Tuve suerte y encontré un vuelo que salía esa misma madrugada. Ella ni se dio cuenta cuando entramos al avión, tenía un sueño pesado. La acomodé junto a mí y me recosté también hacia su lado, buscando el contacto con su cálido cuerpo. Olía tan bien. Como a fresas silvestres. Estuve mucho rato mirándola dormir, parecía tranquila y tan dulce. Obviamente cuando estaba despierta esa vulnerabilidad desaparecía por completo.

Desperté cuando anunciaron que aterrizaríamos. Eran más de las 9 de la mañana. Bella todavía dormía recargada a mí.  
Empezó a moverse y a estirar los brazos. No quise perderme cuando abriera los ojos.

—Hola— dijo todavía adormilada.

—Buen día señorita Swan— me burlé por lo de su des casamiento.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos?— dijo molesta… allí iba otra vez con su mal humor.

— ¿Por qué no miras por la ventana? A lo mejor descubres que el día te tiene muchas cosas buenas reservadas— sonreí. Hizo un gesto suyo muy típico, como de desprecio. Solté una carcajada. Ella era… única.

—Por Dios ¿dónde estamos? Creí que seguía en tu auto— miró hacia todos lados sorprendida por los asientos.

—Hace horas bajamos de mi auto. Mira por la ventana— le sugerí.

Corrió la pequeña persiana y se quedó boquiabierta.

Había un sol radiante afuera y a la derecha estaba el mar en todo su esplendor, de un azul tan intenso que daban ganas de llegar cuanto antes.

El avión empezaba a descender, Bella se sobresaltó.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó agitada.

—En casa— susurré a su oído.

.

Descendimos del avión Bella traía una sonrisa tan radiante que me hacía sonreír a mí también. Ya no parecía aquella niña berrinchuda que conocí, la que se encendía como pólvora a la menor provocación.

—Ya estamos aquí— dije mirando la calle.

—Gracias— sonrió.

—Oye… ¿ya estoy perdonado?— pregunté.

Instintivamente me toqué la cabeza, el golpe aún dolía pero al menos ya me había limpiado y echado un desinfectante en el avión.

—Creo que sí. No me arrepiento de haberte hecho eso— dijo señalando mi herida.

— ¿Tampoco te arrepientes de casi estrangularme?

—Te lo merecías— giró su cabeza pero no estaba molesta.

—Te aseguro que no. Quizás fui un idiota por irrumpir así pero puedo asegurarte que participaste también— me miró furiosa. –Bella. Paz. No tengo banderita blanca pero quiero paz. Hemos venido a buscar tu casa y creo que podemos ayudarnos ¿no crees?— hice nota mental de no volver a recordarle por nada del mundo lo de su noche de bodas... que por cierto la había pasado conmigo. Qué extraño me sentí.

—Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a mencionar aquello, puedo intentar… controlarme— sonrió.

—Bien. Vamos a hacer esto apropiadamente. Hola Soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto señorita— le tendí mi mano en señal de amistad.

—Bella… Swan— sonrió feliz de decir su apellido.

—Bien Bella, me han dicho que Jacksonville es un hermoso lugar… ¿quieres que lo conozcamos?— volvió a sonreír. Íbamos por buen camino.

—Como diga señor Cullen— salimos y buscamos un taxi.

— ¿Conoce Ponte Vedra?— pregunté esperanzado al taxista.

— ¿Bromea? ¿Pero a qué lugar exactamente?, está la playa, el boulevard, el centro recreacional, el campo de golf, el lago, la avenida… todos se llaman Ponte Vedra— dudé un poco.

—Queremos recorrer toda la avenida Ponte Vedra por favor—subimos en el asiento trasero.

Me agradaba observar esa sonrisa en labios de Bella… sus labios eran tan sensuales… me pregunto cómo se sentiría…

Basta Edward, estás aquí para ayudarla a encontrar su casa. También la ayudarás a que pueda quedarse si es lo que desea. Pero debes volver a la hacienda. Es vital, la cosecha no puede iniciar sin mí.

— ¿Recuerdas algo en especial? Tu casa quedaba cerca de algún lugar grande, no sé un hospital, un museo, un monumento— le pregunté.

—Había un hospital cerca, cada vez que yo me lastimaba mamá me llevaba en brazos— parecía empeñada en recordar.

— ¿Conoce algún hospital en este lugar?— le pregunté.

—Claro, hay más de 20, sólo en el centro. Pero si lo que buscan es una familia en especial mejor van directo al ayuntamiento municipal. Allí pueden preguntar y pedir la dirección— por fin un lugar dónde comenzar a buscar.

—Llévenos allí por favor— casi rogué

Después de un tiempo el hombre estacionó en un lugar abierto y con jardines. Bella parecía nerviosa.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

—Recuerdo este lugar, muy vagamente pero ya he estado aquí antes—

Entramos y preguntamos. Nos dieron cita para esa tarde con un funcionario público. Así que fuimos a comer algo para poder hacer hora. Nos sentamos en un restaurante italiano con vista al mar.

—Es muy hermoso— dije mirando la playa

—Tal y como lo recuerdo— sonrió.

—Bella ¿Que harás cuando encuentres tu casa? ¿Te quedarás aquí? ¿Volverás a la hacienda a aclarar todo? Tu padre debe estar preocupado, creo… que deberías llamarle.

—No, el entiende.

— ¿Pero si no le dan una buena versión de los hechos?

—Jake no va a mentir. Además todos los chicos deben saber lo de esa perra— lo decía fingiendo estar molesta pero sonrió.

—Sí. Bueno yo me enteré por ellos— me miró analizándome.

—Son tan unidos que no pueden guardarse los secretos hasta parecen que tuvieran mente común y que compartieran sus pensamientos— sonrió.

—Entonces…

—Quiero quedarme aquí, un tiempo. Te agradezco que me ayudaras a llegar, cuando consiga un trabajo te enviaré a la hacienda el reembolso del pasaje y todos los gastos que te ocasioné—

—No es necesario

—Pero quiero hacerlo, no necesito deberte nada—

— ¿Bella porque me odias? Digo… porque siempre me tratas tan mal, yo lamento mucho habernos conocido en esas circunstancias, en serio y si de algo sirve te presento mi más humilde disculpa por haberte visto en el río—

—No es por eso… bueno cuando supe que habías sido tu, creo que te puse en la cabeza de mi lista negra— sonrió.

— ¿Tienes una lista negra?

—Sí. Con las cosas que odio y contra las que peleo—

— ¿Tan mal de caigo?

—Hablaremos de eso luego. ¿Sí? Creo que es hora de ir a esa cita—

Salimos de allí, esperamos un rato y nos recibieron en un despacho.

—Buenas tardes— saludé.

—Que tal. ¿Son ustedes los que pidieron información sobre las propiedades de Charlie Swan?— preguntó.

—Sí. Soy Isabella su hija y acabo de llegar a la ciudad— dijo ella muy seria.

—Bien. He revisado los datos y Charlie Swan no posee ninguna propiedad aquí— Bella pareció inquieta. –Pero hay una a nombre de Isabella Swan ¿Me permite su documento de identidad?— preguntó. Ella se revolvió.

—Aquí está, dije sacándolo de mi bolsillo porque lo había tomado para comprar los pasajes y me olvidé de devolverlo a su billetera. Ella me miró raro.

—Bien, es usted entonces la propietaria del inmueble ubicado en la calle Hammock 102. Ha estado deshabitado por años aquí figuran los impuestos no pagados. Le hicimos llegar muchos avisos, la deuda se ha acumulado pero todavía tienen unos días para regularizarse o será puesta a disposición del estado

— ¿Qué? – gritó Bella

—Lo siento señorita, así son las cosas, si una propiedad no paga los tributos puede pasar a manos del gobierno, además con el tiempo la zona en cuestión se ha revalorado, es una de las zonas más exclusivas— ella apreció enfurecerse.

—Podría darme una copia de lo que se adeuda. Nos gustaría saldarlas cuanto antes— pedí.

—Si claro, espérenme un minuto— salió.

—No puedo creer que Charlie no se preocupara en cuidar la casa que compró con mamá. Buscare un empleo y yo misma lo pagaré no tienes que hacer esto Cullen— caray, volvía a ser Cullen otra vez.

—Oye, habíamos hecho borrón y cuenta nueva ¿recuerdas? Soy Edward. No soy el hijo de los dueños de la hacienda… soy… un amigo. Y los amigos se ayudan, si te parece mejor te doy mi palabra que aceptaré el dinero que hoy voy a prestarte…

—No— respondió tajante. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a esta cabeza dura?

— ¿Quieres perder tu casa?

El empleado regresó cuando ella abría la boca para descargar lo que sea que estaba pensando.

—Aquí está. Debe cancelar en el banco, ya tiene dos avisos preventivos así que debe hacerlo cuanto antes, si hubieran llegado dentro de un mes quizás no habrían podido hacer nada— nos sonrió y nos despedimos.

Teníamos la dirección, así que tomamos un taxi hacia la propiedad, a pesar de sus reclamos paré el auto a mitad de camino cuando pasábamos por un banco.

—No quiero que lo pagues— parecía que quería discutir pero se contenía.

— ¿Vas a poder reunir esta cantidad antes de un mes?— le mostré el papel. Eran 3000 dólares.

—No— suspiró vencida.

—Para que no te sientas mal, ¿qué tal si me pagas intereses?— pregunté.

—Muy bien, eso me parece justo—dijo más contenta.

—Digamos el 50% al año— sonreí.

—Usurero— gritó.

—Si en dos años no me cancelas me quedo con la casa— sonreí llegando a la ventanilla.

—Ladrón— vociferó, no sé porque me encantaba que me dijera esas cosas. Sí, soy un masoquista… ya lo acepté.

—Aquí tiene señorita Swan, ahora ya es dueña de su casa— dije dándole el papel donde figuraba un gran sello de cancelado.

—Gracias— se empinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se sintió tan bien. –Pero el 50% de interés es un robo— me reí.

—Puedes hacer trabajos forzados si quieres. Lavar mi ropa interior a mano, servirme el desayuno en la cama. Me hace falta una esclava— me dio un pequeño empujón.

Tomamos otro taxi y llegamos a la dirección. La casita era muy linda. De un solo piso.

—Estas es— dijo Bella corriendo hacia la puerta. Trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada.

—Tal vez seas buena asaltando iglesias pero eso es trabajo para alguien como yo— la hice a un lado y pateé la puerta. Cedió al instante.

—Bruto— dijo pasando primero.

Todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas. Pero sorprendentemente parecía que no habían quitado nada. La sala estaba con sus muebles, el comedor con la mesa para 4 personas. La cocina con toda la vajilla. Parecían que simplemente las personas allí se habían desvanecido.

—Tenemos trabajo nuevo amigo— dijo Bella buscando una escoba, la cual me aventó, sino fuera por mis reflejos me habría caído en la cabeza.

—Oye… si así tratas a los amigos— comencé a barrer. Mi madre me obligaba a hacerlo en mi habitación cuando May se fue. Por cierto ¿Qué estaría haciendo la nana?

—Bella… creo que deberías intentar comunicarte al menos con tu abuela— le dije.

—Es cierto. May estaba en mi casa anoche. Me dijo que esperaría a Jake en la sala, seguro para darle recomendaciones de cómo cuidarme.

—No creo que pueda cuidar ni sus zapatos— me burlé.

—Ya no importa. Por un par de días me voy a olvidar de todo ¿Si? Mientras dejamos esto reluciente—ahora si se veía de buen humor.

—"Dejamos" es mucha gente— sonreí.

—Es cierto, debes volver para tu cosecha, la luna nueva es el jueves— suspiró.

Parecía que no quería que me fuera. Por mi no había inconveniente en perderme 5 días, nadie me iba a extrañar en la hacienda.


	14. Haciendo las pases

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: HACIENDO LAS PASES**

Escuchamos pasos en la puerta, era una anciana con un bate de beisbol.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, salgan de aquí o llamaré a la policía— nos gritó.

—Señora Dwyer ¿Es usted?— Bella se acercó pero la anciana no bajaba su arma. Me adelanté para defenderla en caso de ser necesario.

—Sí. ¿Quién eres tu jovencita?— preguntó.

—Soy Bella ¿no me recuerda?— la anciana se acomodó sus anteojos y bajó del bate.

— ¿Bella? ¿La pequeña Bells? Oh, niña, mira que grande estás— se abrazaron.

—Sí, soy yo, he regresado— una genuina sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ya me estaba acostumbrando a verla sonreír, si tuviera una cámara fotográfica la usaría en este momento.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Intenté comunicarme con tu padre por lo de los avisos de embargo pero nunca me contestó.

—Vivimos muy lejos— se excusó Bella.

— ¿Has venido para quedarte?

—No lo sé aún, tal vez— contestó titubeando. Era un hermoso lugar. Yo me quedaría.

— ¿Y este chico tan apuesto? — me miró la ancianita. Que buen gusto tenía.

—Es... mi esposo— le respondió Bella. Me quedé de una pieza. ¿Su esposo? ¿Que no era soltera por voluntad propia?

—Mucho gusto Edward Cullen— saludé a la señora todavía aturdido.

—Oh vaya. Has vuelto casada. Ojalá se queden, voy a preparar la cena, vengan a casa para comer por favor. Mi Phil murió hace dos años y mis hijos se fueron. No tengo a nadie, vengan a visitarme—casi nos rogó, no nos podíamos negar.

—Allí estaremos— le aseguré. "Mi linda y dulce esposa y yo", pensé.

Vimos a la mujer irse muy feliz.

— ¿Allí estaremos?— me increpó Bella.

—Soy tu esposo, lo olvidas— me burlé.

—Es que esa señora es muy puritana. Y si pasamos la noche aquí ¿qué va a pensar?— se hizo la desentendida.

—Pues podría dormir en el patio, así pensaría que soy tu mascota— me burle.

—No me des ideas Cullen— trató de enfadarse pero no pudo, el clima de Florida le sentaba muy bien.

El resto del día la pasamos limpiando. Llamamos al servicio de agua y electricidad, quedaron en venir mañana a reconectarlos.

Terminamos sucios y sudados.

—Apesto Bella, creo que iré a darme un baño a mar— le reproché mostrándole las manchas en mi costosa camisa que aún no había podido cambiarme

—Gracias por ayudarme— se acercó un poco.

—En realidad tenía deseos de sentarme y verte trabajar pero me habría aburrido— me burlé. –Además con lo mal que te caigo me habrías golpeado como a un esclavo— me quejé.

—Edward, no te odio— me dijo algo triste.

— ¿Por qué siempre me has tratado mal?— pregunté.

—No eres tú… es lo que representas…

—No entiendo, en verdad no entiendo— tomé su brazo para sentarnos.

—A mi mamá la atropelló un tipo ebrio. Era un joven, un riquillo engreído, con unos padres que pagaron porque no vaya a la cárcel— su rostro entristeció, el sol casi se ocultaba sus cabellos destellaban un color rojizo muy hermoso.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?— pregunté interesado en esa historia triste.

—Siempre he odiado a los niños consentidos que se creen mucho.

—Pero yo… bueno, si soy algo engreído pero nunca manejo tomado— me defendí.

—Después del accidente a mi padre lo echaron de la policía por reclamar y tratar de arrestarlo. Fue entonces que tu padre le ofreció irnos a la hacienda. Yo no quería irme pero papá estaba muy triste y creí que si cambiábamos de lugar tal vez se recuperaría. Se ha dedicado a trabajar desde entonces y nunca hablamos de mamá. Él vive con los demás trabajadores mientras que yo vivo con May en la casa grande— suspiró.

—Por eso pudiste echar a perder mi terma y hacerme comer huevos malogrados— me quejé.

—Lo siento. También puse excremento de gallina en tu almohada pero creo que no te diste cuenta—se rió. Me toqué el cabello instintivamente, ese era mi sex—appeal, todos decían que tenía un cabello hermoso. Bueno Todas.

—Eres maquiavélica— la acusé.

—Desde que te vi me caíste como un saco de plomo, pero porque eras un niño rico. Lo lamento— ¿era mi imaginación o Isabella berrinchuda Swan se estaba disculpando?

—Yo también lamento haber sido tan estúpido… pero sabes, en el río, no lamento haberte conocido así— me miró muy feo. –Te veías… como una ninfa… me quedé idiota— esa era la completa y absoluta verdad. De lo único que tenía culpa es de perder la razón al conocerla.

—Traías la boca abierta, hasta te atiné con una piedra y no te movías— se burló.

—Es que… estabas muy hermosa— confesé.

—Bueno tengo hambre, creo que iremos a la casa de la señora Dwyer a ver si nos deja tomar una ducha— se levantó de inmediato cortando la conversación. Bueno, no le estaba declarando amor eterno, ni haciéndole ninguna propuesta, sólo aceptando lo hermosa y sexy que me parecía.

.

—Tu casa debe estar muy sucia Bella, ¿Porqué no duermen aquí?— dijo muy feliz la señora después de habernos ofrecido una deliciosa cena.

—Pues, todavía está llena de polvo, creo que mañana terminaremos de limpiar— dudó la berrinchuda.

—Quédense así me harán compañía— dijo la anciana.

Ambos nos miramos. Era dormir sobre el polvo o aquí ¿juntos?

—Está bien. Gracias— aceptó Bella.

Terminamos de recoger los servicios y la vecina nos llevó a nuestra habitación. Tenía una cama grande y una gran ventana con vista al mar.

—Me gusta el lado izquierdo— dije acomodándome cuando estuvimos solos.

—Tú vas en el suelo— me ordenó la fiera.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Así le hablas a tu esposo?— me burlé.

—Fue solo una mentirilla, no vamos a dormir juntos—

—Si quieres dormir en la alfombra por mí no hay problema— giré mi rostro ofendido.

—Yo voy en la cama— saltó a mi lado.

—Yo tengo ese privilegio— volví a asegurarle.

— ¿Quien dice?— allí estaba otra vez esa mirada peleonera.

—Un hombre al que le debes 3000 dólares— me reí metiéndome entre las cobijas.

Bella sólo zapateó, pero no se atrevió a replicarme. Hasta que por fin el genio Edward Cullen pudo silenciar a la fiera. Esperé un rato pero Bella no volvió a decir nada.

Me levanté a ver dónde estaba. La encontré sobre la mullida alfombra dormitando. Estaba muy cansada, el viaje, todo el trabajo en su casa… me sentí un miserable por haber hecho que se durmiera en el piso.

La tomé en brazos y la llevé a la cama. Por mi seguridad la envolví en una cobija como un gusano de seda, así si tenía un sueño húmedo conmigo no podría hacerle nada. Con las ganas que le tenía.

.

Venía manejando por una gran avenida en un auto rentado y con muchas, muchas cosas. Había ido a la lavandería llevando sábanas, cortinas y algunas ropas. Aproveché para comprarme algo más que usar y un par de vestidos para Bella. Aunque me los rechace, no iba a dejar que siga usando lo mismo.

Tenía el asiento trasero lleno de comestibles, Bella me había dado una lista enorme e insistió en que lo anote a su cuenta. Ya sumaban más de 4000 dólares que con gusto cobraría "en especies" pero no creo que ella esté dispuesta.

Y llevaba un par de botellas de champaña, para la reinauguración de la casa.

—Faltan unas flores— Bella miraba la sala desde distintos ángulos.

Mentalmente me di un beso por ser tan previsor. Fui por el pequeño ramo que compré en la calle.

—Para ti— se las di. Por un segundo creí que saltaría sobre mí, caeríamos al piso y haríamos el amor para la reinauguración.

—Gracias— fue todo lo que conseguí. Para otra vez será.

¿Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más me dejará quedarme a su lado? Sinceramente esperaba a que en algún momento volviera a ser ella y me echara a patadas por algún comentario mío o una locura suya. Llevábamos más de 24 horas sin pelear. Todo un record.

—Para celebrar he traído pizza y champaña, eso por favor no lo anotes ¿Si?— me parecía una ridiculez que cada cosa que comprara tuviera que ser anotada en un cuaderno, centavo por centavo.

—Bueno. Lo tomaré como un donativo. Pero no te acostumbres, cuando trabaje te lo pagaré todo— fue por unos platos.

Comimos mientras hablábamos de la hacienda, yo había vivido muchos años sin interesarme en el negocio familiar y ella parecía conocerlo muy bien.

—Lo único que te debe preocupar es la helada. El resto es pan comido— ni siquiera le entendía.

— ¿La helada?— pregunté.

—Estamos en otoño, a veces la temperatura desciende mucho, entonces se debe encender hogueras para alejar el aire frío que vine del norte. Si la helada ataca a las uvas, las seca y entonces no habrá vino Cullen cosecha 2010. Eso sería una catástrofe. Sólo una vez vi a tu padre correr por todo el viñedo prendiendo fuego hasta sus muebles— ¿Dónde habría estado yo que ni me enteré? Debió haber sido cuando que me dijo que habían sucedido imprevistos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quemó todo?— pregunté asustado.

—No podíamos permitir que la helada malograra la producción. Tal vez para ti sea sólo una mala cosecha pero para los que trabajan allí es todo un año de restricciones. Sin la vendimia no habría vino, no se vendería a todo el país y no cobrarían un buen sueldo. Tu padre es un hombre bueno y justo. Pero sin cosecha no podría pagarles a todos, tendría que despedir a la mitad de la gente— hasta ahora no sabía lo importante que era la hacienda no sólo para pagar parte de mis gastos y mi educación. Sino porque de eso dependía la seguridad de muchas personas que conocía y con quienes había bromeado. Bueno, no todos me caían bien, Jacob por ejemplo, no estaba en mi lista de personas favoritas. Pero el pequeño Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam, Garrett… todos ellos eran una especie de amigos.

—Está deliciosa, mi paladar se acostumbró solo al vino Cullen, pero esta champaña es mucho mejor— sonrió bebiendo otra copa.

— ¿En serio, mejor que el vino Cullen?— hice puchero.

—Sí. Está helada y burbujea, me gusta.

Si, debía aceptarlo, estaba muy buena, la champaña y la chica frente a mí. Iban empatadas… sólo porque la champaña no me rechazaba.

Dos horas después el sol se ponía, quise salir a caminar o terminaría bebiéndome la otra botella.

—Bella, vamos a nadar a la playa— le ofrecí mi mano y aceptó sin rechistar.  
Trastabilló antes de salir, eso quería decir que estaba ebria… ¿o había sido mi magnetismo animal?

Llegamos tomados de la mano hasta la orilla. Mientras me quitaba los zapatos Bella corría por la orilla, se veía tan feliz. Ojalá pudiera mantener su sonrisa eternamente.

—Ey chico rico, ven… ¿sabes nadar?— parece que el viento empeoró su estado, sí que estaba ebria.

—Claro que sé nadar, aprendí en las mejores piscinas del país— le aseguré alcanzándola.

—No hay nada como nadar en el mar— gritó y se lanzó al agua. Al salir a flote la ropa se le pegó al cuerpo, traté de buscar otra cosa que mirar.

—Pensé que te gustaba hacerlo en el río— quise bromear pero retrocedí cuando la vi venir hacia mí empapada y muy seria.

Esperaba un golpe o al menos un empujón. Pero no. Ella se empinó y me atrajo hacia su boca con tal fuerza que caímos al agua. Estaba fría pero no lo suficiente para apagarme. La tomé en brazos mientras seguía con aquel beso que ella misma había iniciado. No sería yo el que lo termine.


	15. Un acosador con conciencia

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15: UN ACOSADOR CON CONCIENCIA**

Caminé hasta la orilla con ella aún prendida a mi cuerpo. La deposité con suavidad en la arena sin dejar de besarla, el aire me faltaba pero sus labios con sabor a mar eran un afrodisiaco. Había fantaseado tanto con besarla de esta forma. Mi lengua penetró en su boca, cuando Bella soltó un gemido me dejé caer sobre ella, al menos la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

Si tan sólo se hubiera puesto uno de los vestidos que le compré esto sería más fácil. Pero no, la niña llevaba unos jeans apretados, muy difíciles de vencer.

Nuestras caderas se rozaron y sentí toda una corriente bajando por mi columna. Esta prometía ser una noche lujuriosa.

¿Qué diría ella mañana? ¿Se arrepentiría? Yo estoy sobrio, y por supuesto que no tendría ni un gramo de remordimiento. Quise hacerla mía desde que la vi en aquel río.

¿Me echaría de su vida después?

Sentí sus piernas cerrarse en mi espalda y tuve que separar nuestras bocas un instante. Me faltaba el aire.

Bella se veía tan entregada, tan dispuesta a todo que me sentí avergonzado.

Sí, yo, el acosador estaba a punto de obtener mi premio pero esto era hacer trampa.

Tan concentrado estaba en mis meditaciones sexuales que no me di cuenta cuando Bella tomó el mando. Rodó hasta quedar sobre mí. Se veía endemoniadamente sensual allí arriba.

Se sentó sobre mi estómago y de un solo movimiento se quitó el top. Sus pechos quedaron al descubierto y literalmente babeé. Era perfecta, hasta cierto punto voluptuosa.

Pero… ¿yo quería que fuera así la primera vez?

Ok, es excitante al aire libre, Bella es un volcán de pasión, estoy a punto de reventar mis pantalones… pero… maldita sea hay un pero y no es mi conciencia.

Todo me grita "hazla tuya" mi arma está lista, la víctima se ofrece en sacrificio.

Pero está ebria.

No está en completo uso de su conciencia. No se está entregando a mí, es sólo un deseo carnal.

Volvió a besarme con tanta pasión que creí que no podría resistirme.

—Bella—la llamé entre beso y beso.

—Mmmm— es todo lo que obtuve. Por todas las almas del purgatorio ¡qué mujer más tentadora!

—Bella detente— la tomé delicadamente de sus hombros.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y se restregaba contra mi dolorosa erección. –Bella, mírame— le pedí.

A regañadientes abrió los ojos, eran hermosos. Jamás me olvidaría de este día y esta playa. Y sobre todo de ella con los pechos al aire.

— ¿Quién soy yo?— le pregunté para saber si al menos me reconocía.

—Edward Cullen, el trasero más hermoso que he visto— sonrió. ¿Cuándo había visto mi trasero?

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— volvió a besarme.

—El amor— sonreí al escuchar eso. Aún en su inconsciencia ella pensaba en el acto sexual como amor. Pero ella no me amaba, apenas había dejado de odiarme por ser un niño rico y engreído.

— ¿Podemos hacer esto dentro de la casa?— no la estaba rechazando, eso sería una idiotez. Sólo quería que se le pasara el efecto del licor, si quería hacerlo sobria por mí no habría inconveniente.

—Sí. Tengo frío— dijo encogiéndose y tapando su pecho. Tomé su top de la arena y se lo di. Luego me levanté con cuidado y la tomé en brazos. Caminé hacia la casa despacio, mientras ella se acurrucaba en mí. Era una sensación agradable y tibia verla así. Tenía un incontrolable deseo de protegerla, de cuidar de ella.

Para cuando llegué a la casa Bella estaba dormida. La llevé a su cama de niña, era del tamaño de una normal sólo que en bonitos tonos rosas. Después de sacarle la ropa mientras cantaba una canción religiosa, para no excitarme de nuevo, la envolví con una manta y le sequé el cabello con una toalla.

Me di un baño y luego me acosté a su lado. Estuve mucho rato despierto, sólo mirando su rostro y sus respiraciones acompasadas. Le di un beso en la frente y me uní a ella en el mundo de los sueños.

.

— ¡Pervertido! ¡Abusador! ¡Aprovechado!— su dulce voz me despertó, además de muchos almohadazos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— me incorporé pero caí otra vez porque me dio con un cojín en la cara.

—Te aprovechaste que estaba bebida, eres un cerdo— gritó furiosa. ¿Yo aprovecharme? Si fue ella la que casi me viola.

—No pasó nada— me levanté de la cama para buscar mi camisa.

— ¿cómo que no? Estoy desnuda— se había envuelto en una sábana.

—Te quité la ropa mojada para que no te resfriaras—

—Pero yo recuerdo… — sus mejillas se tiñeron furiosamente de rojo. Y la se llevó la almohada que tenía hacia su rostro. ¿Habrá recordado lo mismo que yo?

—Parece que te gusta desvestirte cuando tomas— me burlé un poco.

—Idiota— dijo avergonzada.

—Vamos Bella. Ahora somos amigos, no iba a permitir que hiciéramos algo de lo que te arrepentirías. Hice bien— y fue la prueba más grande que he tenido en toda mi acosadora vida.

—Creí que… es que me siento extraña. Tengo comezón y me duele— juntó sus piernas.

—Debes tener arena no te bañaste. ¿Porqué no tomas una ducha?— le sugerí.

Se levantó sin decir nada.

Media hora después regresó con uno de los vestidos que le había comprado.

La pobre no tenía más ropa, no le quedó otra opción. Yo tenía el desayuno listo.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— le hice señas para que se sentara conmigo.

—Edward, yo, no sé que me pasó…— ¿Bella Swan estaba avergonzada? Podría usar esto en mi beneficio pero no sería divertido ahora burlarme.

—Estabas ebria Bella, todos hacemos locuras cuando bebemos. A veces no es con mala intención— traté de sonar comprensivo.

—Gracias— no sabía exactamente qué me agradecía, darle una excusa o no haberme aprovechado.

—Olvídalo y come un poco— no dijo nada más, de hecho era raro que estuviera tan callada.

— ¿Cuándo te vas?— preguntó al terminar su café.

—Mañana por la tarde. Hace rato llamé a la aerolínea y reservé— le sonreí para alegrarla pero no se veía feliz.

—Que bueno, así llegarás con tiempo para la cosecha— masculló.

Pasamos el resto del día acomodando cosas y echando a la basura lo que no servía.

Encontré un álbum familiar y lo revisé. Era de Bella, había fotos desde su nacimiento, sus primeros pasos, el primer día de escuela. Muchas con su madre en la casa y en la playa. Su padre aparecía poco. Debía ser él quien las tomaba. Pero el álbum terminaba abruptamente. Debió ser por la muerte de la señora Swan.

Esa noche dormí en otra habitación. Bella estaba muy callada y no había dado pleito en todo el día.

.

Al día siguiente vinieron de una compañía inmobiliaria a ofrecerle a Bella comprarle la casa. Pero ella los echó sin siquiera oír las ofertas. Con mi ojo de inversionista me di cuenta que su propiedad valía mucho. Muy cerca empezaba la zona residencial.

— ¿No pueden obligarme verdad?— preguntó cuando ya no pudo contenerse.

—No. No te pueden obligar a vender. Tal vez te ofrezcan ventajosos tratos pero no pueden coaccionarte. Tranquila, si tiene algún problema me avisas, conozco un buen abogado— le aseguré. Le recomendaría al novio de mi hermana. Jasper Hale era el mejor de todos. Por cierto, ni siquiera había llamado a mis amigos, ni a Alice.

—Gracias Edward. Tengo que ir a ver un posible empleo ¿podrías llevarme en tu coche? No sé qué autobús me lleve al centro— pidió.

—Claro, no es problema.

Me dio gusto verla entrar en aquella librería y más gusto sentí cuando salió con una radiante sonrisa.

—Empiezo el mes que viene, están en inventario—subió al auto con los mismos ojos iluminados que cuando llegamos.

—Felicitaciones. Pero eso es casi en un mes. Vas a necesitar dinero, tal vez podrías sacar esa libreta y anotar unos 1000 dólares más en nuestra cuenta— le sugerí.

—No. Es demasiado. Acepto 300, mañana buscaré algo que hacer por este mes—

Regresamos a casa para hacer mi pequeño equipaje.

Cuando salí a despedirme vi dos copas servidas. La otra botella de champaña. Bella tenía mala borrachera no debería tomar.

—Es para despedirnos, solo una copa— me ofreció.

—Bien. Me agradó mucho acompañarte a que regresaras a tu casa. Espero que seas muy feliz aquí Bella. Le diré a Charlie que estás bien—

—Me ayudaste mucho y estoy agradecida. Te enviaré tu dinero apenas pueda— levantó su copa y la bebió. Yo apenas le di un sorbo, tenía que manejar y entregar el auto.

—No necesito ese dinero pero si tan empeñada estás en pagarme que sea cuando puedas y olvida el interés— le sonreí.

—Eres un buen chico Cullen, lástima que lo descubrí tan tarde— se mordió el labio inferior y no pude evitar recordar lo delicioso que se sentía besarla.

—Gracias, tú también eres buena muy pero muy en el fondo— me burlé.

—Quiero acompañarte al aeropuerto— dijo tímidamente. Que tal cambio.

—Pero no tendrás como regresar, no tienes licencia para rentarte un auto—

—No importa. Por favor— la miré con recelo ¿Bella sabía pedir por favor? Bueno, creo que la fiera estaba domada. O al menos tranquilizada. Soy algo así como el encantador de fieras.

Devolví el auto en el aeropuerto y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de embarque. Bella seguía callada.

—Edward… voy a extrañarte. No voy a tener a quien molestar— sonrió.

—Con lo feliz que me hacías cuando me golpeabas— le señalé mi cicatriz en la cabeza, ella sonrió. Me abrazó tan fuerte que me quitó el aire, yo también iba a extrañar tanto a mi berrinchuda, sobre todo porque no pudimos culminar lo de la playa. Alguna vez, quizás… podría volver cuando acabara la cosecha. Invitarla a salir, cortejarla… Y quizás si ella me acepte, podría intentar quedarme más tiempo a su lado.

—No te vayas— escuché muy bajito.

—Sólo pídelo— contesté nervioso.

—Es que…

—Dime Bella… si pudieras hacer alguna locura en este momento. Algo descabellado y completamente demente ¿Qué sería?— pregunté.

—Pasarme una noche apostando en Las Vegas— sonrió.

Pensé que diría "Hacerte el amor en el baño" o "Irme contigo a la China"  
¿Las Vegas descabellado? … quizás para alguien que nunca ha estado allí. Sólo es arena y mucha vida nocturna.

—Hecho— La tomé de la mano y prácticamente la arrastré a la aerolínea.


	16. Una noche loca

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16: UNA NOCHE LOCA**

—Esto es tan tonto— Bella traía una cara de arrepentimiento que me hacía dudar. –Lo dije en broma— se quejaba.

—Ya es tarde acabamos de despegar— recliné mi asiento.

—Pero, ¿por qué me hiciste caso?— volvió a quejarse

—Lo pediste.

—Preguntaste por algo demente, Las Vegas es el lugar más idiota del mundo— sonrió, a buena hora me lo decía.

— ¿Por qué?— quise saber.

—Porque la gente va a perder su dinero— me miró como si fuera obvio.

—Perderemos un poco entonces— sonreí.

—Lo voy a anotar…—amenazó

—Y yo no pondré objeciones— confirmé.

—Creo que va a ser divertido— sonrió.

—Sí, dos locos sueltos, voy a ponerle límite a mi tarjeta—

Cuando bajamos del avión era casi la media noche.

Hicimos un recorrido a toda la ciudad, Bella parecía pegada al vidrio de la ventana, sus hermosos ojos estaban muy abiertos y miraba todo con la alegría de un niño en juguetería.

— ¿Donde quieres comenzar?

—Voy a endeudarme contigo hasta el día que muera— suspiró decidida.

—Por mí no hay inconveniente. Es una buena excusa para verte seguido— sonreí.

Bajamos en el Aladdin, era el que más le había impresionado. Tuve que abrazarla para caminar porque ella miraba el lugar embobada y no se fijaba por dónde caminaba.

Antes de empezar a gastar, me aseguré de sacar una tarjeta por sólo 2000 dólares, sabía que Bella echaría chispas después si perdíamos demasiado.

Y también me compre un celular nuevo. El mío se había quedado en la hacienda. Le llamé a Alice mientras Bella fue al baño.

—Enana, adivina quién soy— le grité.

—Ey, ingrato campechano— me respondió.

—Hola pequeño leprechaum ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Te han llamado los viejos?

—Varias veces estaban en Grecia ayer. ¿Qué es ese ruido?—

—Es la televisión, anota mi nuevo número, el otro celular se descompuso— le inventé.

— ¿Cuando empiezan la cosecha?

—En un par de días.

—Ok mantenme informada, no te pierdas, Emmett ha llamado cientos de veces, dice que quiere ir a visitarte.

—La otra semana puede ir, digo... puede venir a ver la cosecha. Cuídate, te quiero mucho—

—Yo también te quiero loco— me cortó.

Alice era además de mi hermana una buena amiga, sé que me apoyaría si le pidiera ayuda pero mi padre tenía razón esto de la cosecha debe recaer en mí.

—Sé que no es mi problema pero ¿Con quién hablabas?— Bella parecía ofendida.

—Con Alice, mi hermana. Sé que cuando la conozcas se llevarán de maravilla. Ella es… muy dominante, igual que tú— sonrió ante mi comentario.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se divierte uno en este lugar?— miró hacia todas las máquinas de monedas.

—Con fichas— le señalé el lugar dónde las debíamos comprar. Tomé su mano para mantenerla a mi lado.

Dos horas después yo había perdido 100 dólares y Bella llevaba ganando 300, las máquinas parecían amarla, iba saltando entre los tragamonedas, echaba una o dos fichas y caían algunas más con cada juego. Ella brincaba como niña cuando veía su premio.

—Sí. ¡Esta es mi noche!— gritó cuando de una máquina le cayeron como 50 monedas de un tirón.

—Si sigues así me vas a pagar tu deuda y no voy a tener interés que cobrarte— le di un abrazo para felicitarla. Increíblemente me correspondió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me estremecí. No como en la playa, no fue mi masculinidad lo que se tensó. Fue el músculo que bombea en mi pecho el que me dio una sacudida.

Rayos, estaba empezando a sentir raro.

—Ey aquí— Bella llamó por décima vez a la repartidora de bebidas de cortesía.

—Moderación o perderás lo que has ganado— le aconsejé.

—Puedo perder la cabeza en lo que sea menos con el dinero. Jamás lo he tenido en abundancia por eso soy muy ahorradora— me sacó la lengua.

Me reí y pedí dos piñas coladas, sabía que a Bella le gustaría esa bebida, por el sabor y la presentación.

—Guau, ¿esto se toma?— abandonó su máquina y me prestó toda su atención.

—Sí. No tiene mucho alcohol será bueno para ti.

—No sé porque lo dices Edward, ni que hiciera locuras cuando bebo— soltó una risita y se sonrojó.

Entendí, otra vez estaba algo pasada de tragos.

—No claro. Soy yo el acosador— nos reímos un buen rato, parecía que le había dado un ataque porque no paraba de reírse de lo que sea.

—Nunca te he visto ebrio. Anda, muéstrame como es un acosador borracho— hizo varios pucheros.

—Si me paso de tragos no voy a responder por mis actos—amenacé.

—Yo no beberé más, lo prometo. Pero por favor, quiero verte caminar chistoso— dio un par de saltitos como los de Alice. Si, ellas se llevarían muy bien, tal vez se conviertan en buenas amigas cuando nosotros… cuando se conozcan.

—Bueno, pero sólo unas copa. Pídeme un Martini— nos acercamos a la barra, Bella pidió un trago para mí y otra piña colada para ella.

Bebí tres copas más por pedido expreso de mi berrinchuda. Aún no estaba ebrio pero reía de todo.

Creo que estaba en camino de una buena borrachera. Y con mi conciencia dormida no sería mi culpa si terminábamos enredados en alguna habitación de hotel.

—Quiero jugar en esa mesa— me tomó con mucha fuerza y corrimos hacia una mesa de Black Jack. En la segunda vez que perdió me fui con una Bella muy enojada.

—Tramposos, no me gustó ese juego, y tenía que llamarse Black— se quejaba.

—Debes aprenderte primero las reglas Bella, cuando sacas dos cartas altas te plantas…

—Prefiero las maquinitas. Vámonos a otro lugar donde tengan de otros modelos.

Caminamos por la calle riendo y corriendo. Hacía mucho calor, ya ni me acordaba donde había dejado mi equipaje.

—Me gusta esa pirámide— señaló el Luxor, otro casino elegante. Entramos directamente a los tragamonedas.

Yo estaba más que feliz viéndola jugar. Esta vez la suerte no le sonreía así que abandonó su afán pronto. Simplemente caminamos mirando los demás juegos.

— ¡Esa bolita blanca me gusta!— otra vez fui jalado ahora hacia la ruleta. Hicimos una apuesta. Bella chilló cuando la condenada bolita cayó donde ella había apostado.

— ¿quieres volver a intentarlo?—

— ¿Estás loco? La suerte nos sonríe una sola vez, hay que saber retirarse cuando se ha ganado— la tomé de la cintura y la besé.

Deliciosa, sabía a piña.

—Edward—me llamó cuando nos separamos.

—Dime

— ¿Tienes novia?— preguntó.

— ¿No y tú?— rompió a reír de forma estrepitosa. Recordé a Black entonces… bueno ya no eran novios.

—Eres tonto. ¿Por qué alguien como tú no tiene novia?— preguntó sonriendo.

—He salido con algunas chicas pero nada en serio. No lo sé, ¿a qué te refieres con alguien como yo?

—Alguien tan guapo y sexy— apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. ¿Guapo y sexy? Vaya esto sí era una recarga a mi decaída autoestima.

— ¿Puedes responderme algo?— pedí

—Noooo— dijo todavía pegada a mi pecho.

—Por favor es de vida o muerte— me miró preocupada.

—Si claro dime—

— ¿Alguna vez me has visto el trasero?— empezó a reír pero se atoró en el proceso y terminó medio morada por falta de aire, tuve que ayudarla a que respirara bien.

—Gracias— dijo cuando se repuso.

—Sigo esperando tu respuesta.

—No hablas en serio ¿verdad?

—Absolutamente, fue una pregunta importante— le aseguré

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—No lo recuerdas pero cuando regresamos de la playa ayer me dijiste que tenía el mejor trasero que hayas visto.

— ¿En serio?— se escondió entre mis brazos. Era tan cálida, adoraba que hiciera eso. Su olor era divino.

—Sí. Lo recuerdo bien.

—Bueno. La noche que entré en tu habitación para cortar el cable de tu terma, te vi durmiendo boca abajo… y no traías nada de ropa— se tapó el rostro y movió la cabeza a los lados.

—No uso pijama— confesé

—Pervertido— sonrió.

—Oye fuiste tú la que irrumpió en mi habitación y me viste el trasero, también eres una acosadora—

—Es mi turno de preguntar Edward— exigió.

—Dispara.

— ¿Qué es lo más extraño que hayas hecho en toda tu vida?— preguntó.

—Traerte aquí— sonrió. –Lo segundo es montar una mula llamada Bella— no pude evitar decirle eso, me pegó en el brazo.

— ¿Eso es tequila? Jamás, jamás, jamás lo he bebido— miraba la barra con curiosidad.

—No es agradable— traté de disuadirla, ya estaba ebria si bebía una copa más podría violarme en medio del casino, conociendo lo pasional que es.

—No importa, solo una copita por favor— rogó.

—No—

—Después de esto prometo que aceptaré lo que digas— volvió a pedir, cómo decirle que no.

—Bueno si lo pones así—

Pedí un par de copas, sal y limón.

—Ahora señorita, va a aprender a beber el tequila como es debido. Pon la sal en tu mano… así—le indique el modo adecuado. –Ahora lamela— me obedeció. –Tómate el tequila de golpe— se lo tomó y puso una cara graciosa. –El limón, abre la boca Bella— se lo exprimí en los labios que me moría por volver a probar.

—Fantástico. Ahora tu— dijo cuando dejó de hacer muecas.

—No. El tequila me hace daño

— ¿Te cae mal?

—Sí. Me afecta el cerebro.

—Anda yo tomé una copa.

—Bien no respondo después— tomé mi vasito y lo miré dudoso.

Y eso fue lo último que recuerdo con total lucidez.

.

Desperté con la cabeza a punto de estallarme. El teléfono celular no paraba de sonar. Me arrastré hasta llegar a la mesita de noche. Lo abrí.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Edward, dónde estás?—la voz de Carlisle retumbó en mi cabeza.

— ¿Papá?— traté de sonar casual.

—Edward, confié en ti ¿por qué? ¡Cómo me haces esto!— Carlisle estaba gritándome.

—Lo siento. Tuve un imprevisto

— ¿Estas borracho? No sé cómo pude encargarte algo tan importante…

—No estoy borracho, sólo me duele la cabeza— y de una forma espantosa debería agregar.

—Tienes resaca. No voy a preguntar porque te fuiste ni donde estas pero debes regresar a la hacienda hoy. Charle Swan me llamó para decirme que tiene a toda la gente lista y las maquinas… pero todo está parado porque tu desapareciste.

—Está bien, volveré hoy.

—Tal vez a ti no te importe mucho Edward pero en esta cosecha está el esfuerzo de un año completo. Tu madre y yo hemos decidido regresar antes…

—No es necesario.

—Claro que sí, llegaremos en unos días. Por favor, esta noche es la luna nueva, te necesito allí.

—Creí que era el jueves…

—Es el jueves en la madrugada, hoy el miércoles Edward. Deben empezar esta noche, además hay problemas

— ¿Problemas?

—Hay amenaza de helada. La temperatura bajó en estos días. Por favor Edward si en algo nos estimas regresa ahora mismo a la hacienda— la línea se cortó o mi padre me tiró el teléfono, de cualquier manera lo agradecí. Me sentía mal física y moralmente.

— ¿Edward? –alguien se removió a mi lado. Estaba en una cama, medio desnudo con Bella a mi lado.

La miré preocupado. Por Dios yo le había dicho que "no" con el tequila y ella "no" me hizo caso. Maldición tanto cuidarla para terminar haciéndolo completamente borrachos.

—Tengo nauseas— Bella se levantó envuelta en una sábana y corrió buscando el baño. No podía estar emb… hay Edward deja de pensar estupideces, si es que tuvieron sexo no tendría síntomas tan pronto. — ¿en verdad lo hicimos? Imbécil y ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

Yo también tenía nauseas. Debía ser el tequila. Me llevé la mano a la boca y me sorprendí de encontrar un anillo allí.

Un grito me asustó y corrí al baño. Bella estaba sentada en la taza y volvió a gritar en cuanto me vio

— ¡Salte estoy ocupada!— me aventó el rollo de papel sanitario.

—Gritaste— me giré hacia la puerta pero no salí

—Acabo de recordar algo Edward— jaló la cadena y pasó a mi lado empujándome.

La seguí. Se detuvo ante su mesita de noche, tomó un papel, y se sentó en el piso—

— ¿Qué hicimos Edward?— parecía asustada. No podía decirle simplemente "siento haberme robado tu virginidad pero siento más no acordarme"

—Mira Bella, creo que fue el licor, te advertí que debías mantenerte sobria…

— ¡Esto es terrible!— ¿tan malo había sido tan malo en la cama? Allí iba mi autoestima otra ven en picada.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y realmente me asusté. Ella no podía estar llorando.

— ¿Qué es eso?— me senté a su lado y me quedé mudo. El título que venía en esa hoja era para morirse. "Acta Matrimonial".


	17. Lo que pasa en Las Vegas

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17: LO QUE PASA EN LAS VEGAS, SE QUEDA EN LAS VEGAS**

"Acta Matrimonial" leí. Pero lo peor venía más abajo, en las líneas con nuestros nombres.

Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Cullen. Y las firmas, eran unos garabatos inteligibles. No deberían dejar a los borrachos hacer esto.

Revisé tres veces y no pude encontrar una dirección en la cual reclamar. Sólo decía Capillas Rock de Las Vegas. ¿Eso sería legal?

— ¿Esto es válido?— preguntó… mi ¿esposa?

—No lo sé. Bella te dije que no tomaras— le reclamé.

—Discúlpame, fuiste tú el que insistió en que aún no sabía tomar tequila— se quejó.

— ¿Y desde cuando me obedeces?

—No lo puedo creer ¿estás insinuando que es mi culpa?

—Algo así. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Donde fue que hicimos esto?— preguntó.

—No recuerdo casi nada y no podemos ir rompiendo registros civiles— le advertí.

— ¿No tiene dirección este papel?— me lo arrancó de las manos.

—Es un acta matrimonial no un volante publicitario, claro que no ponen dirección. Bonito anillo— me burlé de la sortija idéntica a la mía que estaba en su dedo corazón.

—Tacaño, esta cosa es de fantasía, al menos debiste gastar un poco más, la anterior era de oro— ¿estaba comparando su anterior sortija con ésta?

—Quizás acabaste con mis fondos— le reclamé.

—Es porque no tienes cuidado con lo que gastas y botas el dinero en cosas menos importantes— un recuerdo vino a mi mente de pronto, empezaba a recordar lo de la noche anterior.

_***  
— ¿Edward? ¿Por qué me estás tocando el trasero?— Bella se tambaleaba a mi lado, la tenía bien sujeta a mí, de dónde pudiera. Estábamos recostados en un muro a la salida de un casino._  
— ¿Me estás oyendo Edward?— me sacudió y regresé a la realidad

—No estoy tocando tu trasero, es sólo que mi brazo es largo— le susurré al oído.

— ¿Cuánto nos queda para gastar?— preguntó

— ¿No tengo idea y a ti?

—Lo que gané es mío— hizo un lindo puchero

—Al menos me puedes devolver el capital invertido— sonreí.

—Ni lo sueñes, está muy bien guardado— su respuesta prendió mi curiosidad.

— ¿Dónde lo pusiste?—

—En mi pecho, no me toques pervertido acosador— me dio un golpe cuando mis manos traviesas quisieron asegurarse que lo que decía era verdad.

— ¿Quieres seguir jugando? Podemos vaciar la tarjeta, pero guarda un poco para el hotel.

—Que sea un hotel muy bueno— parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Estaba realmente ebria y hablaba muy despacio.

—Es solo para dormir, pronto amanecerá, no necesitamos un hotel lujoso—

—No me voy a acostar contigo en un hotel barato— casi gritó.

— ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?— me apreté un poco para que sintiera cuan necesitado estaba.

—Sólo para dormir— sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos, no sé si por sueño o cansancio.

—Ojala me ataques como en la playa—

— ¿Yo te ataque?

—Sí. Me hiciste una sesión de toples ¿no recuerdas?— rocé mis labios contra los suyos, es más creo que roce todo mi cuerpo, no podía enfocar bien.

— ¿Edward?

—Si… berrinchuda linda— empecé a morder su oreja, mientras con una mano me agarraba a una pared porque todo se movía.

—Dime algo que jamás hayas hecho y que nunca harías sobrio— jugueteó con el primer botón de mi camisa. Luego pasó al segundo, empezaba a desvestirme, esto prometía ser espectacular ¿Qué preguntó? ¿Algo que no haría sobrio? Bueno lo que quería hacer prefería hacerlo sobrio y ebrio así que no calificaba el sexo en una opción.

—Casarme— susurré.

— ¿Por qué?— sentí su lengua en mi pecho. Me estremecí.

—Porque no quiero perder mi libertad— ni que me mangoneen, pensé con las pocas neuronas que todavía estaban funcionándome. — ¿Y tú?— quise saber, creo que acababa de mojarle toda la ojera con mi saliva.

—Casarme dos veces en una semana— soltó una risita y pasó a mi tercer botón e introdujo su mano hacia mi pecho, la otra mano traviesa jugueteaba con mi correa.

—Bella… hagámoslo— no me pude contener más, morí por hacerla mía.

—Busquemos algún lugar pronto— nos tambaleamos riéndonos a carcajadas.

—Lo siento, recordé algo. Estábamos en el Luxor cuando se te ocurrió la idea de esto— le señalé el papel.

— ¿Mi idea? No es cierto. Recuerdo que te pregunté por algo que no harías sobrio y tú dijiste casarte— gritó.

—Ah entonces lo recuerdas—

—Más o menos. Luego tú dijiste "Hagámoslo"— me encaró.

—Me refería al sexo Bella no a casarnos.

—Estaba cayéndome de borracha Edward cómo querías que diferenciara. Por Dios… ¿qué hicimos después de salir de aquella capilla? Ay madre— gritó

— ¿Lo recuerdas? Porque mi mente está en blanco—le aseguré

— ¿Lo hicimos? Tú y yo…— me señaló la cama. Corrió a revisar las sábanas. —Parece que no— suspiró aliviada—

—Oye yo no soy así de bruto— me quejé. –No voy a manchar una sábana y guardarla como trofeo— me miró molesta. —Escuché eso en la hacienda...cuando... ya sabes— no quería entrar en detalles, lo importante es que al menos no tuvimos energías para hacerlo después de la boda. ¿Me estaré volviendo impotente? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerla mía? Bueno de todas formas no me hubiera gustado que pierda su virginidad así.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— dijo pensando. Buena pregunta.

—Tenemos dos grandes problemas Bella. Me llamó mi padre, Charlie está preocupado, hay amenaza de helada y debo volver, la cosecha empieza esta noche— me arrojó una almohada.

—Pero… esto es primero sino nos damos prisa vamos a quedar casados y eso… eso sería una catástrofe… no puedo casarme contigo… no— se revolvía desesperada.

—Bien. Tomemos un baño y salgamos a buscar esa capilla, pediremos la anulación y aquí nada pasó. Luego tomo un avión a Forks para encargarme de mis problemas— me levanté algo ofendido. ¿Casarse conmigo había sido una catástrofe? Al menos yo no me revolcaba con una prostituta por allí. Ella me importaba, no haría nada que pudiera hacerla infeliz, aunque eso implique dejar que me mangoneara. Bah que cosas estúpidas estaba pensando.

Tres horas después habíamos presentado una solicitud de anulación en la décima capilla Rock. Los empleados de ese lugar eran tan desordenados y deficientes que nos dijeron que no llevaban registro virtual de las bodas que se celebraban y debíamos presentar la anulación en la capilla en que realizamos la unión.

El problema es que ni Bella ni yo lo recordábamos. Así que serían 25 solicitudes que debíamos llevar.

—Creo que si nos dividimos podemos terminarlas antes de que oscurezca— le dije mientras comíamos una hamburguesa.

—Yo puedo terminar esto. Debes ir a la hacienda—

— ¿Tienes dinero?— pregunté.

—No. Me gasté todo lo que tenía en pagar el hotel, el empleado dijo que insistí en hacerlo por adelantado y le tiré los billetes.

—Y quisiste hospedarte en un hotel caro. ¿No que eras ahorradora?— me burlé.

—Voy a necesitar dinero para regresar a Florida— se revolvió incómoda.

—Está bien. Todavía tengo mi tarjeta del banco. Ayer sólo gastamos 2000 dólares— casi se atora con su refresco. –Además ahora que estamos casados es mi deber darte dinero— me reí para cortar la tensión.

—Payaso— me gritó.

—Terminemos con esa papelería y vamos al aeropuerto— Nos llevó algunas horas terminar. No descansamos hasta introducir esa impugnación en cada una de las capillas de Las Vegas.

—Edward… si en la hacienda hay helada, vas a necesitar ayuda— dijo pensando.

— ¿De qué tipo?

—Debemos comprar fuegos artificiales en Port Ángeles— no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que decía.

— ¿Y eso?— no le veía la relación a la helada y la pólvora.

—Es una creencia antigua, una costumbre. Hay una leyenda… el viento frio tiene un dios… o algo así. Para alejarlo debemos hacer mucho ruido, fuego y luces.

—Eso es una superchería— me burlé.

—Pero funciona… eso me contaban las ancianas quileute—

—Bueno. Cuando llegue a Port Ángeles compraré fuegos artificiales ¿contenta?

—Pero no sabes de cuáles. Voy contigo— parecía que todavía dudaba.

—No tienes que hacerlo Bella. Sé que no quieres regresar allí, que odias la hacienda. Regresa a Florida— le pedí.

—Oye no odio la hacienda. Me gusta el campo. Es sólo que amo el mar y todos estos años me sentí atrapada. Además, creo que debo aclarar las cosas con papá, antes de marcharme definitivamente. Tengo un trabajo esperándome en Florida, ya no se podrá negar. Sólo prométeme algo— pidió.

—Lo que quieras— quería brincar de gusto, Bella estaría conmigo, cada vez que parecía llegar el momento de la separación se me encogía el pecho. Algo me estaba pasando con ella y me asustaba.

—Pase lo que pase… jamás menciones lo que hicimos aquí. Lo del matrimonio. No quiero que me tomen por irresponsable, además ya sabes lo que dicen...

— ¿Quienes?— pregunté confundido.

—Ese dicho: lo que pasa en Las Vegas... se queda en Las Vegas— sonrió

—Lo prometo. No diré nada… a nadie, así me torturen, ni una sola palabra— le sonreí mientras hacía un gesto de poner candado a mis labios.


	18. ¿Qué hacer?

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18: ¿Qué hacer?**

—No, esos no… son rojos, no queremos guerra, deben ser luces blancas— quité todos los fuegos artificiales que tenía en la cesta y tomé los que Bella me alcanzaba, sin rechistar, con una forzada y casi genuina sonrisa. Ay Edward Cullen, te estaban domesticando y lo peor de todo es que te gustaba. ¿Dónde quedó tu lado salvaje e indomable? Ni siquiera debías obedecerle… bueno técnicamente es tu esposa… pero no es tu mujer. "Aún" rugió otra voz lujuriosa. Dioses, me estaba volviendo loco, ese poderoso tequila mexicano había acabado con las ultimas neuronas cuerdas que me quedaban.

—Más cajas de fósforos, debe haber mucho fuego—tomó varias de ellas.

— ¿No sería mejor un lanzallamas?— bromeé.

—Eso nos vendría de perlas pero aquí no venden— su humor sutil me alocaba, bueno todo en ella me traía loco.

—Debemos darnos prisa— me dijo cuando salíamos de Port Ángeles. –Las estrellas brillan demasiado, la helada baja cuando el cielo está despejado—

Manejé muy rápido mi recién recuperado y amado volvo que había dejado en custodia en Port Ángeles. No me tomó ni una hora llegar, eran casi a las 11 de la noche cuando estacioné en frente del portón de ingreso.

— ¿Qué les vamos a decir?— pregunté.

—En ningún momento diremos que estábamos juntos, sólo que me ayudaste a irme de aquí el sábado. Les diré que tomé el dinero que me dieron tus padres como regalo de bodas— la miré dudoso. –Es que lo escondí en unas tablas bajo la cama de mi habitación, no quería que Jake se lo gastara con sus amigos— sonreí nuevamente, Bella era tan… deliciosa, hasta cuando hablaba.

—Entonces sólo te ayudé a irte. ¿Y cómo es que regresamos juntos?

—Te encontré cuando venía para acá. Sé que no es convincente pero no voy a entrar en detalles, yo sólo he venido a despedirme de papá y de May. Y me iré cuando termine la cosecha—

—Bella, cuando terminemos de cosechar… puedo… ¿Podrías aceptar… salir conmigo?— debía preguntar, tal vez no volveríamos a tener un momento a solas.

— ¿Salir? ¿Para qué?—buena pregunta. Pero me hirió un poco. ¿Qué le podía decir? "Hemos hecho de todo pero nos faltó tener sexo" No. No era por eso, yo quería verla muchas veces más, miles de veces…

— ¿Que tal para ir al tragamonedas?— sonreí tristemente.

—Me gustaría mucho…— sonrió. –Edward, gracias por todo— cerré los ojos. "No te despidas por favor" gritaba por dentro.

—Gracias a ti Bella. Me hiciste ver la vida de una forma diferente— mejor dicho me hiciste sentir de una forma diferente.

La quería, estaba seguro ahora. Me había enamorado como un idiota de ésta niña loca.

—Voy a abrir la puerta, nadie escucha el claxon— salió de pronto dejándome un vacío terrible.

¿Cuándo me había pasado esto? ¿Cuándo había dejado que se hiciera dueña de mi corazón?

Llegué a la casa y me estacioné, Bella bajó como una bala perdiéndose en la noche. Caminé hacia mi habitación, antes mandé a llamar a Charlie. Me cambié y tomé una ducha, todo el día caminando me había agotado.

—Señor Cullen, bienvenido. Tenemos un grave problema— dijo al verme, ni siquiera preguntó o comentó por su hija.

—Dime—

—Ha empezado, la temperatura está descendiendo, tocaremos las alarmas cuando lleguemos a 8 grados— dijo con seguridad.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer?—

—Tenemos las fogata listas, si es necesario quemaremos la paja, troncos o incluso llantas. No es aconsejable pero creo que si el clima empeora debemos empezar la cosecha— dijo muy serio.

—Como tú digas—

—Pero usted debe estar allí, eso le da aliento a los muchachos, ver que el patrón se preocupa por sus viñedos tanto como ellos, sino no se esforzarán lo suficiente.

—Saldré en cuanto me pongas las botas— le aseguré.

—Mi hija ha vuelto, gracias por ayudarla— quería decirle "fue un placer" pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría.

—No fue nada— mentiroso…lo fue todo.

—Lo espero señor— el capataz salió a paso veloz. Parecía que las cosas eran más graves de lo que imaginaba.

—Hola mi niño, te preparé un café, hoy seguramente no dormirás…gracias por traerla sana y salva— May me traía una bebida caliente.

—Gracias. Bella es fuerte, lo habría logrado sin mí. ¿Cómo están por aquí? ¿Qué se dijo de lo que paso?— quería saber si Black o los otros chicos me culpaban de algo.

—Pues le di una paliza a ese muchacho, así todo golpeado como estaba, le rompí mi mejor cucharón en ese lomo de bestia que tiene ¿cómo se le ocurre traer aquí a esa mujer? Le dije que mi nieta tuvo razón en irse. Todas lo creemos, estamos con Bella. Pero Charlie no ha dicho nada, está tan callado como siempre— May era una anciana de armas tomar, ahora entendía a quien había salido mi berrinchuda.

Lo que no entendí fue eso de que Jacob estaba golpeado, Bella no lo hizo, hasta recuerdo que me sentí decepcionado por eso.

—Bien me tengo que ir a ver lo de la helada, nos vemos luego— le di un beso en la frente pero antes que pudiera dejarla tomó mi mano.

—Mi niño, Bella es lo que más quiero en la vida. Espero que te hayas portado como el caballerito que crié y no le hayas hecho daño— la fuerza que hacía en mi mano se intensificó. Sonreí de felicidad.

—Jamás le haría daño May, jamás… ella… también es lo que más quiero— me sentía como un niño que confesaba su primer amor pero ya no podía ocultarlo más.

— ¡May! ¿Has visto mis alas de ángel?— gritó Bella en algún lugar de la casa.

—Te creo mi niño, tú nunca has sabido mentir. Hablaremos de esto luego— me revolvió los cabellos y desapareció.

Tomé una chaqueta gruesa de cuero y salí a trabajar.

.

—Necesitamos más leña, traigan toda la paja de las caballerizas— escuché gritar a los hombres, algunos corrían de aquí para allá.

— ¡Edward!— el pequeño Seth llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba. –Te echamos de menos, estos días hemos estado muy atareados, ¿Dónde te habías metido?— sonrió contento. Quise decirle que había estado perdido con la mujer más increíble del mundo.

—Tuve cosas que hacer y me demoré más tiempo del necesario.

— ¿Oye supiste lo de Jake?—

—Algo escuché.

—Bella lo golpeó, lo masacró, le puso el ojo morado y luego incendió la iglesia para que se quemara su acta de matrimonio, fue todo un escándalo— sonreí a escuchar esa sarta de cosas exageradas.

— ¿En serio?

—Bueno no incendió la iglesia, esa es la versión que contaremos en el futuro. Pero si entro de noche y rompió el registro. El padre vino furioso al día siguiente y le montó una escenita a Charlie. Pero Jake todavía tiene el ojo morado y camina chueco.

— ¿Si?— eso era muy extraño

—Bella sí que pega fuerte, tiene experiencia, tú sabes, su padre era luchador también, cuando era policía— caray, con razón me pegó, hasta ahora me dolía la cabeza. ¿Pero, quien golpeó a Black?

—El patrón, ¡por fin!— gritaron cerca de allí, algunos se acercaron y palmearon mi espalda.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer?— les pregunté tratando de dirigir su atención en los problemas presentes, mi cabeza era un lío, creo que me perdí de algunas cosas pero no era el momento de aclararlo menos con 20 de esos chicos cerca.

—Todos estamos trayendo troncos, fíjate si en la casa grande hay leña o muebles viejos, vamos a necesitar todo lo que podamos quemar. Ve con Seth— ordenó Sam, sí que tenía don de mando. Corrimos hacia la casa por la puerta trasera, antes de entrar me quedé fascinado por lo que veía.

—Bella traía un vestido blanco largo y unas alas enormes, parecía un verdadero ángel caído del cielo. No me di cuenta que no avanzaba hasta que Seth me empujó.

— ¿Se ven hermosas no?— me sonrió. Pude darme cuenta que muchas muchachas estaban igual que ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que harán vestidas así?— Pregunté.

—Ahuyentar al dios de las heladas, todas deben verse como ángeles y las alas ayudan a que el calor del fuego les llegue a las plantas— Bella movía sus hermosas alas y corría. Era en verdad divina, su sonrisa era todo lo que mi corazón necesitaba para seguir latiendo.

—Edward avanza, nos pones en evidencia— Seth me jalo de un brazo, me di cuenta entonces que algunas nos miraban sonrientes pero Bella no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Seguí a Seth hasta encontrar troncos detrás de la casa, a duras penas los llevamos e informamos a los demás lo que habíamos encontrado.

La noche siguió haciéndose fría, escuché una campana a lo lejos.

—No está dando resultado, la temperatura baja más aún, vamos a tener que empezar con la cosecha— dijo Sam, fue entonces que vi por primera vez a Jacob.

Estaba muy cerca, efectivamente parecía golpeado, traía un ojo lastimado y la mirada perdida.

—No podemos, el señor Carlisle no lo permitiría— dijo Garrett, me esforzaba pero no les entendía, mi experiencia en esta hacienda era nula.

—Pero el señor Carlisle no está aquí, nunca ha hecho tanto frío, vamos a perder la cosecha si no nos damos prisa— algunos gritaron y otros seguían vociferando a favor o en contra.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— gritó entonces el capataz que acababa de llegar.

—Charlie, debemos cosechar ahora— le dijo Sam.

—No lo sé, eso no lo decido yo— todos me miraron.

—Podemos quemar las llantas, sé que eso no sería lo mejor pero las mantendrá con calor, el humo es más denso— Quil trataba que su idea fuera aprobada.

—Ya les dije que haremos todo lo posible, mi hija está tratando de encender los fuegos artificiales— Charlie estaba dudoso

— ¿Bella regresó?— Jacob pareció por fin recuperarse de su trance y avanzó unos pasos.

—Aléjate de ella— Charlie no dijo más y le dio la espalda, se acercó a mí.

—Señor Cullen. Edward. Debemos decidir qué hacer en caso que se complique todo.

—Pero… yo sinceramente no sé que sea lo mejor, jamás he estado en un problema así… creo que… dame una hora y decidiré— él sólo me miró con algo de tristeza y se fue.

No sabía qué hacer, no entendía lo que pasaba, cuáles eran las opciones y que era lo mejor para todos.

A lo lejos vi unas chispas. Era mi ángel.

Corrí como un loco, sólo ella podría decirme lo que necesitaba saber y ayudarme en esto.

Llegué casi sin aire a la pequeña colina desde donde estaba lanzando aquellos hermosos fuegos artificiales.

—Ey acosador es la primera vez que te veo trabajar— se burló tomando otro cartucho de pólvora

—Hola angelito. Tengo que decirte algo— su mirada cambió parecía más dulce.

— ¿Qué necesitas?— sonrió. "A ti" quise decirle.

—No sé qué hacer, no entiendo… Sam dice que debemos empezar la cosecha, Quil que quememos los neumáticos, tu padre dice que es mi decisión… pero yo…

—Noooo, no pueden hacer eso. Edward no lo permitas— se acercó a mí preocupada.

—Bella ayúdame… debo decidir por una de las dos opciones pero no se qué consecuencias traigan…

—Si iniciamos la cosecha el vino se agriará… la cosecha debe ser al amanecer, además el frío ha congelado el sabor de las uvas… y si queman neumáticos el olor se quedará en los frutos... no Edward, ninguna de las dos opciones es viable—

—Dicen que si no decido por alguna de ellas podríamos perder todo.

—Eso es cierto… ahuyentaremos a la helada, haremos la danza... las chicas están listas, los fuegos artificiales aquí. Tenemos todo—

—Bella, realmente confío en lo que haces, en serio… pero necesito otra alternativa.

—No hay alternativa Edward… no podemos calentar el campo de forma pareja…

—Pero… debe haber algo…

—Sólo que tengamos un lanzallamas o la tierra se caliente— sonrió ella.

Eso me dio una idea…


	19. Si pudiera decirle

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Si pudiera decirle... **

Calentar la tierra…

— ¿Bella cuántos metros tiene el pozo?— pregunté.

—No sé Edward, eso lo sabe Sam, él fue uno de los pocos que bajó con el equipo de excavadores, cuando lo construyeron ¿Por qué?

—Creo que sé cómo calentar la tierra— sonreí.

—Edward… vamos a hacer la danza pero todos deben participar, en especial tu.

—Dame media hora Bella. Necesito hacer algo primero— otra vez regresé ahora en busca de Sam, lo encontré cerca de Jacob, acarreando paja.

—Sam, necesito saber algunas cosas— dejó lo que tenía en las manos. — ¿Cuán profundo es el pozo?— pregunté.

—Tiene 30 metros ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y si regamos los campos?— pregunté

—El agua debe estar helada—

—No. Estaría helada si tuviera 10 metros o menos, a una profundidad tan grande la tierra suele acumular el calor— había escuchado eso cuando fui a Londres hacía un tiempo atrás.

—Entiendo. Pero aún así, en el trayecto se enfriaría, son casi dos kilómetros desde el pozo hasta acá.

—Si de alguna forma pudiera hacer que el agua llegue tibia, ¿Es posible regar los campos? ¿No hay ningún problema?

—Dudo que puedas hacer que el agua llegue tibia pero con que esté a más de 12 grados podría combatir la helada.

—Déjamelo de mi cuenta. Bella dice que haremos la danza… ¿Qué es eso?—

—Es un ritual antiguo, hace mucho que no lo hacen, porque el frío nunca había sido tan intenso, pero con el agua se dificultará todo. A menos que… pondremos la paja y troncos dentro de recipientes de fierro así tendremos pequeñas antorchas que nos alumbren. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para calentar el agua?— eso también me preguntaba yo.

—No mucho, dame las llaves de todas las camionetas y una extensión enorme— envió a uno de los chicos a ayudarme. Corrí a la casa y saqué las resistencias de todas las termas que había. Eran cables con aislante que bien podría unir y colocar a la desembocadura del canal. Sería como una gran terma sé que por la cantidad de agua no calentaría mucho pero al menos estaría unos grados por encima del ambiente.

Después de media hora, tenía los cables listos y las resistencias dentro de la desembocadura del gran canal que traía el agua. Había enviado a Seth a encender el motor del pozo, así que no tenía mucho tiempo antes que el agua llegara. Aseguré las resistencias con varias rocas, mientras que tenía listas las conexiones y los autos encendidos.

— ¡Te vas a electrocutar con eso!— escuché la voz preocupada de Bella detrás de mí.

—Están recubiertas, además si pasa algo podrás decirle a Carlisle y ya no estará molesto, moriré tratando de salvar sus uvas— intenté hacer una broma pero me pegó un buen golpe en el brazo.

—Idiota, no puedes morirte… y no son sus uvas… también lo son tuyas. La hacienda es tan tuya como de tu padre y de todos nosotros. La tierra no es solo del que la compró, también lo es de quienes la trabajan. Todos estamos en esto, luchamos para que esas uvas se conviertan en el más delicioso vino. ¿No sientes el sabor cuando tomas una copa? ¿No sientes a la tierra?— visto de esa manera una copa de vino ya no era sólo para embriagarse.

—No lo había visto así— dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras me dirigía a los autos para probar que hacía contacto.

—Ese es el problema contigo, sólo ves las cosas de un modo muy reducido, solo ves lo que tienes delante de ti— dijo furiosa. Me giré a verla.

—Es que lo que tengo delante de mí es muy hermoso— me quedé mirándola por unos segundos.

—Apúrate o tendremos la peor cosecha de todos los tiempos— me urgió.

—Ya terminé, avísame si se enciende la resistencia— le pedí. Se acercó hacia la toma de agua.

—Sí, se está poniendo roja ¡funciona Edward!— llegó corriendo y me abrazó.

—Gracias— es todo lo que pude decir mientras batallaba por no saltarle encima.

Escuchamos el murmullo del agua y nos separamos.

—Debemos hacer la danza ahora…es el momento mira— me señaló hacia arriba, una neblina blanquecina caía sobre nosotros. Mi aliento pronto salió como vapor. –Vamos Edward no tenemos mucho tiempo— corrimos hacia el campo. Era enorme. Dudaba que mi plan funcionara pero ahora ya no había más que hacer. Sólo nos quedaba tener fe.

Ese no sonaba como yo… yo jamás había tenido fe en nada, siempre ponía en duda todo y sólo confiaba en mí mismo.

—Edward quítate los zapatos y esa chaqueta, vamos a correr— Bella me alcanzó un par de alas cómo las que tenía puestas ahora. ¿Qué no vi esto en una película hace años? – ¡Date prisa!— me urgió.

Le obedecí sin chistar, algunas personas cerca nos miraban ¿Se darían cuenta que yo le obedecía en todo?

— ¿Ahora qué?— pregunté cuando estuve listo. Sin zapatos con el pantalón remangado, sin chaqueta y como un verdadero campesino.

—Colócate detrás de mí— vi que muchos hacían fila, mientras que un grupo de hombres se sentaban con una especie de tambores.

Escuché un gracioso y agudo sonido que me llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué es eso?— le susurré al oído.

—Es una flauta de calabaza, shhh— me mandó a callar.

Oh sí, yo era un sabio de la naturaleza como para entender estas locuras ¿Se podían hacer flautas de calabaza? Bueno si los magos bebían zumo de calabaza, no me sorprende que hagan flautas de ese fruto.

El ruido de metal contra madera me asustó. Algunos jóvenes, entre ellos Seth hacían chocar muchos troncos contra partes de autos. También debía ser medio sagrado así que me mantuve sólo mirando.

Mis pies sintieron el suave fluir del agua en la tierra.

Agradecí por dentro, no estaba fría. Tampoco caliente pero tenía una tibieza que no incomodaba. Habíamos empezado a caminar.

—Mueve los brazos— escuché el murmullo de Bella. La miré, parecía una paloma a punto de remontar vuelo, eso me hacía sentir como un palomo detrás de ella. ¡Edward! Por todos los cielos, concéntrate en esta cosa que salvará tu cosecha y deja de pensar en la hija del capataz.

La danza comenzó, caminábamos tan rápido que casi corríamos, movíamos las alas mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían al compás de tambores improvisados. Las mujeres cantaban, aunque era sólo unos sonidos guturales muy femeninos.

Sentí el olor de la tierra, del frío, del aire caliente en algunas zonas. Sentía con todo mi cuerpo y con algo más que no podía identificar. Era como hacerse uno con todos, uno con la tierra, con cada planta. Nunca había percibido la diferencia entre la tierra húmeda y la seca, bajo mis pies la podía sentir.

Y aquella cabellera marrón flotando delante de mí.

En esta pequeña parte del mundo, me sentí un hombre completo.

Bella abandonó la formación y no dude un segundo en seguirla. Ya me era natural ir tras sus pasos.

—Debiste quedarte allí con los demás— me reclamó cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Qué vas hacer?— pregunté interesado por las cosas que tomó del suelo.

—Debo quemar los últimos cartuchos. Ya que estas allí paradote ayúdame— me tendió todos para que los cargara y fuimos hasta una parte más alta y encendimos los fuegos artificiales más grande que habíamos comprado.

El cielo se iluminó dejándome ver toda la hacienda, una gran nube plateada estaba sobre nosotros pero ya no descendía. Es más desde el suelo un gran vapor se elevaba. El agua estaba más caliente. Mañana no tendríamos ningún auto operativo pero al menos habría que cosechar.

A lo lejos escuché cantar a los gallos, miré mi reloj 4:30 de la mañana.

— ¡Sí!, ¡lo logramos!— escuché las risas y gritos de la gente. La danza se detuvo y muchos se abrazaban.

—Terminó, Edward lo conseguimos— ¿entonces ganamos?

— ¿Ya no hay peligro?— pregunté.

—No. Cuando el gallo canta es que el sol se aproxima, los vientos fríos huyen del sol. Y todas las uvas están bien— me dio un gran abrazo que correspondí con todo el amor del mundo.

—Gracias Bella, gracias por existir— fue todo lo que mi ya chamuscado y enamorado cerebro pudo hilar. Ella se separo de mí y me miró raro pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sabes. Ya no me caes mal— soltó una fresca carcajada y salió corriendo dejándome completamente idiotizado.

Si pudiera… si tan sólo pudiera decirle cuanto la amo.

* * *

_Sé que hace tiempo no actualizaba este fic, lo tenía olvidado y refundido, sorry. Es que tengo un pequeño acosador dentro de mí, que me consume literalmente. Si, estoy embarazadita._

_Pero vamos a terminar este fic antes que me hospitalicen, faltan menos de dos meses todavía, aunque no se sabe._

_Espero sus coments, las quiero._

_PATITO_


	20. Eso es chantaje

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Eso es un chantaje **

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward!— alguien saltaba en mi cama. Alguien que tenía la voz más hermosa que haya oído aunque a veces me grite. ¿Estaba saltando en mi cama? Cuidado Bella que este león puede atacar si es molestado en su territorio y serías la presa más deliciosa que pueda cazar.

—No te han dicho que entrar en la habitación de un hombre puede ser peligroso— murmuré jalando la almohada más cercana a mi rostro cuando me di cuenta que Bella estaba por abrir la ventana.

— ¿Peligroso? Ja. No eres peligroso en absoluto— escuché el ruido de las cortinas y me aferré más a mis cobijas. –Levántate vago, son más de las 10 de la mañana, tenemos todo listo para la cosecha— de un solo tirón quedé descubierto. –Ay ¡por los clavos de Cristo!— la escuché gritar y me reí. –Cúbrete estás en cueros— volvió a gritar, la vi de reojo, estaba mirando hacia una pared y aún así tenía sus manos tapando sus ojos.

—Así duerno— me levanté y tomé una bata. –Ya estoy medio vestido— le anuncié.

—Edward la cosecha debe empezar, mira el sol tan bonito que hay afuera, estamos retrasados, debemos acabar al menos una parcela para el almuerzo—traía un vestido floreado y el cabello recogido. Me hablaba con tal intensidad que volví a sonreír como el idiota enamorado que soy.

—Me visto en seguida y salgo, ni siquiera me voy a bañar. Sólo porque tú me lo pides— tomé ropa limpia del closet.

—Mentiroso, no te bañas porque no soportas el agua fría y echaste a perder todas tus termas ayer— me sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo. Mi berrinchuda linda. –Ponte una camisa blanca— la oí gritar desde no sé dónde.

.

— ¡Listos!— grité después que Charlie terminada su escueto discurso de inicio de cosecha.

— ¡Sí!— me respondió todo mundo entre risas.

— ¡Adelante!— dije muy feliz.

Sé que debía permanecer sólo observando según indicaciones de Charlie. Pero se me hacía muy aburrido nada más mirar. No soportaba seguir así.

— ¿Ey ricachón, no quieres meter las manos en esta parra?— me reí porque había confundido su última palabra. Ay Bella si supieras donde quiero meter mis manos.

—Con todo gusto. ¿Qué debo hacer?— me acerqué a su lado y dejé que me mostrara. Me enseñó cómo cortar los racimos y luego tomó mis manos para aprender el ángulo adecuado de los cortes. Sus dedos eran suaves a pesar del trabajo que hacía pero también eran muy firmes y yo sabía que pegaban fuerte.

—Más despacio, atento a que no se caiga el racimo— los rosados granos cayeron en mi mano. Se veían apetitosas y tan brillantes.

—Son… perfectas. Se ven deliciosas— quise probar una grano pero no me lo pude comer, Bella se me adelantó y me lo quitó de entre los dedos con los labios. Su boca tocó un instante mis dedos y me estremecí de deseo.

—No se comen las uvas cuando se cosechan. Pero esa estaba deliciosa— Sin decir más se apartó de mí y siguió caminado debajo de las parras entretenida en la recolección. Ya no me podría concentrar en otra cosa que sus labios jugosos con sabor a uvas. Nunca me pareció una fruta sexy pero hoy si. Más tentadoras incluso que las manzanas.

Para el almuerzo habíamos terminado dos parcelas completas, nos sentamos a comer bajo de una ramada.

No quise ir a casa y comer solo, May entendió y me sirvió a mí también. No pude estar cerca de Bella, las chicas estaban todas juntas un poco alejadas de nosotros.

— ¿Ya le hablaste?— preguntó Quil mirando a Jacob.

—No. Hoy en la tarde voy a ir a verla, me ha estado evitando— dijo triste.

—Creo que deberías hacer algo más que sólo ir a verla. No sé llévale flores—le aconsejó a Quil

— ¿Flores a Bella Swan? Debes estar loco. Tienes que ir y mostrarle quien es el hombre— interrumpió Jared.

—Mañana tenemos cosecha no podemos prescindir de Jake— dijo Sam secamente y sonrió un poco al terminar de hablar. Los demás rompieron a reír.

—Ya cállense. Si no me hubieran traído a Vicky ahora estaría muy feliz— Jacob parecía muy molesto.

—Ya vas a empezar otra vez con eso, no te lamentes. Te pescaron, te abollaron, ahora te tragas el orgullo y vas a ir a arrastrarte para que te perdone, prométele lo que sea, lo que ella quiera. Pero consigue que te perdone para que de una buena vez puedas trabajar como es debido— Sam se levantó y llevó su plato a una mesa, tomó un vaso con agua de los muchos que había y se fue en dirección a las chicas.

—Pues yo no creo que Bella lo perdone—me susurró Seth que estaba muy cerca de mí.

—Yo tampoco— me levanté y dejé mi plato también. Me alejé de ellos, no soportaba pensar que él la buscaría hoy. Me daban ganas de golpearlo pero a la vez le agradecía el hacer sido idiota y perder de una forma tan tonta a esa maravillosa mujer.

Terminamos de cosechar al crepúsculo y fui a darme un baño. Me quedé en mi habitación para no enterarme si Jacob había venido a buscar a Bella. Además estaba tiritando de frío, el agua salía casi helada y me congeló.

.

Al día siguiente Bella ya no vino a despertarme, que lástima con lo que me gustó que saltara en mi cama.

La cosecha continuó estábamos avanzando bien, Sam decía que en dos días más podríamos iniciar la producción del vino. Cada tanto me detenía a ver si Bella estaba cerca. La notaba triste y preocupada, sin esa chispa que la caracterizaba.

Me sentí desesperadamente celoso, estaba seguro que tenía que ver con la visita que de seguro le hizo Jacob ayer. Pero no era nadie para interferir en ello, ni siquiera me podía contar entre sus amigos. Nuestra relación era extraña y no por eso menos intensa.

Habíamos compartido varias noches en la misma cama. Tonto Edward tal vez sí debiste aprovecharte y ahora tendrías cierto poder para reclamar.

Me voy a volver loco. Mejor me concentro en las uvas, todos dicen que hay que cosecharlas con alegría.

El día pasó lentamente. Tan lento que sentí los segundos bailar en mi mente.

Terminé la jornada, hombro a hombro con todos los demás, Charlie ya se había cansado de decirme que no participara y me dejó tranquilo.

Por la tarde fui a arreglarme, quería ir a buscar a Bella y conversar un poco, de lo que sea, con tal de estar cerca.

— ¿May has visto a Bella?— pregunté llegando a la cocina.

—No mi niño, anda por allí corriendo como siempre. ¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó evaluándome. Esas viejecitas eran muy buenas en esto así que traté de no demostrar cómo me sentía.

—No. Sólo quería… preguntarle algunas cosas— tomé una manzana del frutero para hacerme el loco.

—Ayer vino Jake. Él y Bella fueron a ver al padre Jeremías. Por lo de la boda. El padre insiste en que Bella vuelva a firmar el padrón, porque la boda si se realizó pero ya sabes cómo es mi niña, una caprichosa— la noticia no me sentó bien.

— ¿Pero esa boda tiene valor legal?— pregunté preocupado.

—Eso es lo que el padre trata de hacer… él dice que la boda se celebró y debe inscribirlo en los registros civiles…

—Entonces no están casados— dije sonriendo.

—Ante los ojos del señor sí. Pero hasta que mi nieta no vuelva a firmar no es válido. El padre está muy molesto con Bella, la ha amenazado con excomulgarla si no firma.

— ¡Eso es chantaje!— grité. Salí muy molesto a buscarla y darle mi apoyo. No podían forzarla, desgraciado sacerdote.

No pude hallar a Bella. Me sentía furioso y frustrado. No era el más indicado para aconsejarla ni decirle que hacer, sólo le diría que la apoyo y que no se deje chantajear.

Llegué a la zona de los trabajadores, la puerta de la casita de Bella estaba abierta, dudaba si debería entrar, Bella estaba ahora viviendo en la casa grande otra vez, no sabía si estaba aquí. Tal vez estaría Jacob. Sin pensarlo mucho llegué al umbral de la puerta y escuché voces.

—Está bien Bella, será como tu digas— era la voz de Black.

¿Qué rayos hacían los dos en su casa?  
Que idiota soy, era su casa… el que estaba demás era yo.

—No te olvides de traer la mecedora— le contestó Bella desde dentro.

—Hoy mismo la traigo. Y algunos troncos para la chimenea— ¿Iban a vivir aquí?

Caminé de regreso a mi casa, abatido y apesadumbrado. Creí que podía tener una oportunidad… pensaba seguirla cuando terminara la cosecha, a donde ella fuera, aun al fin del mundo. Pero no soportaría quedarme para verla viviendo con Jacob.

* * *

Ay pobre acosador :(

Gracias por sus coments y por sus buenas vibras. Aún no sé que será mi pequeño acosador(a) quisiera averiguarlo pero a veces creo que es mejor la sorpresa. Y es mi segundo baby, jeje no soy una nena como se darán cuenta pero mi corazoncito es vampiro.

Besitos.


	21. La reina de la vendimia

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21: LA REINA DE LA VENDIMIA**

Un auto amarillo estaba estacionado delante de la casa. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó sin quererlo. Tal como lo anunció, la enana adivina había llegado.

¿Ahora quien podrá salvarme del interrogatorio? Era capaz de sacarme todo bajo tortura. Mejor ni le decía quien era Bella o era capaz de presentarse en su casa sin anunciarse y reclamándole algo. Por ejemplo: porque se había robado mi corazón.

No, Alice no debía saber de la existencia de Bella, al menos no del impacto que tenía en mi vida. Era mejor quedarme callado.

— ¿Edward?— esa voz no era de la enana. ¿Rosalie Hale? ¿La sexy modelo de pasarelas francesas en mi hacienda? Y parecía que no venía preparada, traía un vestido corto y ligero y unos zapatos enormes, de esos que hacen lucir las piernas pero que las mujeres odian. Jamás comprenderé eso. ¿Porqué tanto sacrificio para verse bien?

— ¿Rosalie? Pensé que no te gustaba el campo— me acerqué a saludarla.

— ¿Gustarme? Me encanta. En películas claro, no sé si notas mi sarcasmo pero me dejé convencer por la loca de tu hermana. Te ves fatal Edward, parecen un peón— dijo mirando mi ropa informal.

—Esa es la idea, estamos en cosecha. ¿Quieres conocer la hacienda?— pregunté.

—Bueno, ya que tu hermana no va a soltarse de esa nana que tienen. Pero no pienso poner un pie en el suelo, estos Jimmy Choo no fueron creados para hundirse en la tierra— dijo mirando sus zapatos. Mujeres.

—Puedo cargarte hasta mi auto— le señalé la cochera. Lo dije en broma pero parece que ella si hablaba en serio, levantó sus brazos y no me quedó de otra que cumplir mi palabra. ¿Quién me mandaba a abrir la boca? Estaba pesada y eso que ella vive a dieta, en comparación con Bella debía tener unos 10 kilos más.

A duras penas llegué a mi coche y antes que pudiera dejarla en el suelo para abrir la puerta alguien se me adelantó.

—Gracias— dije sin mirar quien fue y dejé a Rosalie en el asiento del copiloto.

—De nada— era Bella, pero se fue tan rápido que no pude hablarle. Tampoco sabía que decirle todavía no terminaba de procesar aquello.

Dimos una vuelta por el lugar, no me aventuré muy lejos porque ya oscurecía.

— ¿Cómo te convenció Alice de venir?— pregunté interesado, Rosalie no era alguien que se dejaba manipular por Alice.

—Me prometió un hombre— solté una carcajada. Si había algo que Rosalie no tenía era discreción para hablar. Era terriblemente directa y decía las cosas de frente. Una cualidad que compartía con Bella.

Caray allí estoy de nuevo, comparándolo todo con mi berrinchuda como si ella fuera una medida universal. Todo giraba en torno a ella, hasta yo. Me había atrapado en su gravedad, eso me convertía en un tonto satélite.

— ¿Un hombre? Aquí sólo hay trabajadores no creo que sean de tu agrado— le sonreí.

—Ya sabes cómo es tu hermanita. Me dijo que un amigo tuyo iba a venir y que era mi tipo. Ver para creer— estacioné frente a la casa y bajé para abrirle la puerta y ayudarle a bajar.

— ¿No conoces a Emmett?— pregunté. Bueno creo que no habíamos coincidido todavía. Nuestros círculos eran otros. Yo no salía mucho con Alice, ella vivía inmersa en el mundo de la moda y yo… haciendo uno que otro negocio por allí.

—Si lo conociera no estaría aquí— se fue haciendo sonar sus tacos.

Bueno al menos ya no estaría sólo en casa. Mis amigos empezaban a llegar. Si Alice está aquí Jasper no debía tardar y mi amigo oso pronto aparecería a mirar mi cosecha como prometió.

—Edward no puedo creer que no haya agua caliente— Alice me miraba muy molesta al otro lado de la mesa durante la cena.

—Lo siento usé las resistencias de las termas, mañana las repondré.

—Traigo polvo hasta en los lugares menos pensados no puedo dormir así— se quejó Rosalie.

—Es cierto, necesitamos un baño Edward— la enana hizo su puchero conocido, a mi ya no me afectaba.

—No puedo hacer nada— no soy un maldito electricista para arreglarles todo.

—Hay una terma en el baño que comparto con mi nieta mi niña, puedes usarla— May acariciaba los cabellos negros de Alice como si fuera una nena.

—Ay gracias nanita, que linda eres. ¡No como otros!— dijo mirándome. Sólo sonreí pero no por eso, sino porque acababa de enterarme que Bella si se bañaba con agua tibia.

—Voy a encenderla, te aviso pequeña Allie— May salió a complacer a su "niña"

—No conozco a la nieta de May ¿cómo es?— preguntó Alice y casi me atoro.

—Es una chica— me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Con dos brazos y dos piernas?— allí iba la enana con su bombardeo de preguntas.

—Es una chica muy bonita, delgada, unos centímetros más alta que tu y tiene un carácter fuerte— no debía decir más o me atraparía.

— ¿Muy bonita? Eso sonó a que tiene buen cuerpo— me sonrió la pícara enana.

—Pero con este clima y al aire libre debe tener la piel estropeada— Rosalie como siempre no soportaba que llamaran bonita a nadie delante de ella.

—No la tiene estropeada— dije sin querer.

— ¿Y tu como sabes eso?— me pescó mi hermanita.

—Porque… se ve que… que no la tiene estropeada— tartamudeé.

—Si Edward, te creemos— esa sonrisa, estoy frito, va a empezar a investigar cuando menos lo piense.

Dejé la mesa y me fui a mi habitación. Estuve revisando estados financieros. Había sacado un estado de cuenta en Port Ángeles cuando volvimos y estaba sobregirado con esa tarjeta. Había un pago de 1350 dólares que no sabía de que era. Del día que estuvimos en las Vegas. ¿Qué habríamos podido comprar que fuese tan costoso? El hotel lo pagó Bella con el dinero que tenía en su pecho y que ganó en los tragamonedas. ¿Sería la boda? Ninguna boda cuesta tanto allí. Varias veces vi publicidad, te casaban hasta por diez dólares. Bueno tendrían que investigar luego desde aquí no podía hacer nada.

—Toc toc toc— Alice entró en mi habitación como siempre sin llamar ni tocar, esa era su forma de anunciarse.

—Hola— saludé, la enana entró y se lanzó a mi cama.

—Si es bonita— me sonrió. Qué rápida ya la había inspeccionado. –Y tienes razón no tiene la piel estropeada. A su cabello le falta hidratación pero nada que un buen tratamiento no arregle— ay porque no me callé.

—Que bien— dije sin prestar atención, al menos lo aparenté.

—Y tiene el carácter fuerte. Le gritó a Rose— la miré muy interesado.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunté.

—Rose se quejó del lugar y ella le dijo que si no le gustaba se podía ir— sonreí. Mejor que nadie se meta con ella o les haría comer huevos malogrados.

—Bella es… bastante arisca pero muy divertida cuando la conoces— no quería que se llevara una mala impresión.

—Sé que seremos buenas amigas, lo presiento, me cae muy bien— me alegraba oír eso. Ojalá puedan frecuentarse más seguido, ojalá que todo salga bien.

.

Al día siguiente la cosecha estaba por finalizar, todos se veían felices. Alice también se unió a la faena. Hasta Rosalie se atrevió a cortar un racimo de uvas.

Jasper llegó después del mediodía, con su hermana y su novia aquí era lógico que se apresurara.

—Ey Edward, te ves como todo un terrateniente— nos saludamos con mucho vigor, palmeándonos las espaldas como dos vaqueros.

—Gracias, me siento como un hacendado— bromeé, él sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba el campo, bueno eso era antes, ahora sin embargo mi punto de vista había cambiado diametralmente.

— ¿Y mis chicas?— dijo reparando en el campo.

—Andan por allí cosechando—

— ¿Las dos? Eso tengo que verlo— se quitó la chaqueta y entramos al campo. La encontramos comiendo uvas.

—Jass— Alice corrió a abrazarlo, no entendía porque hacía eso siempre, como si no se vieran un siglo, apenas llegó ayer. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron separados? Ni dos días.

Y él le correspondía con el mismo ímpetu. Si, estaban enamorados.

Caminamos hacia la ramada donde estaban los trabajadores almorzando. Pero esta vez May se había encargado de servir el almuerzo para nosotros en la casa y tuve que acompañarlos. Antes los presenté a todos, con el capataz y los empleados.

La única que no los saludó sonriente era Bella. Estaba algo alejada, parecía igual de desanimada que ayer.

Después de almorzar las chicas quisieron cabalgar. Jasper era un jinete experto, así que fuimos por el río. Miraba esas riberas con nostalgia. Allí conocí a Bella.

En la tarde la festividad empezó, las uvas fueron llevadas hacia la zona de prensa pero era tradición que todas las chicas solteras entraran en una gran tinaja de madera a pisar uvas como se hacía en tiempos antiguos.

Mi hermana que sabía de qué iba eso había traído un vestido blanco muy corto para participar. Rosalie también estaba vestida igual pero se resistía a entrar. Todo mundo llegó a ver el espectáculo. Pero antes que empezara escuché gritos.

—El patrón debe elegir una reina de la vendimia— gritaron entre los trabajadores. Eso sí que no lo sabía. Bueno la única que se me ocurría era mi berrinchuda. La miré pero ella giró su rostro, parecía fastidiada.

Uno de los muchachos me alcanzó una corona hecha de hojas de parra. Así que miré a todas las trabajadoras, muchas me sonreían coquetamente. Jessica incluso me guiñó un ojo.

Decididamente fui hasta donde estaba Bella y le coloqué la corona. La mayoría aplaudía, gritaban, silbaban y aullaban, eran muy divertidos.

—Creo que esto le quedaría mejor a tu Barbie— dijo ella molesta. ¿Qué teníamos aquí? ¿Estaba celosa? Debían ser ideas mías.

—Rosalie no ha participado en la cosecha. Tu sí— le dije y terminé de ponerle la corona, algunas chicas se acercaron a ayudarle.

—Ahora todos a cargar a sus chicas dentro de la tinaja— escuché gritar a Sam. Instintivamente y antes que nadie me gane, tomé a Bella en brazos, era ligera como una pluma.

—Oye tonto bájame— se quejó ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo derecho no? Fui tu ultimo esposo— le saqué la lengua.

— ¡Cállate!— me dijo entre dientes visiblemente ruborizada. Con cuidado la metí en el enorme recibiente.

—Echen la uvas— varios chicos trajeron canastas llenas de uvas y las vaciaron.

Una música comenzó a llenar el ambiente, Quil, Jared y algunos otros tocaban guitarras y otros instrumentos.

Jasper y yo estábamos embobados mirando a todas saltar mientras sus blancos vestido empezaban a teñirse de un color rojizo.

—Yo también quiero participar, que alguien me ayude— escuché pedir a Rose. Qué extraño, creo que tanta algarabía la ablandó.

—Déjame subirte encanto— me giré feliz a ver a mi enorme amigo que acababa de llegar.

* * *

_Por fin, aparecieron Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett!. ¿Le ayudarán a nuestro acosador a conquistar a la berrinchuda? _

_Patito_


	22. Sin ti, me siento sólo

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22: SIN TI ME SIENTO SOLO**

—Ey Emmett— lo llamé para que se acercara a nosotros.

Pero no nos escuchaba, tenía puestos los ojos en Rosalie.

La enana adivina no había fallado, ese era el hombre que le prometió a su amiga.

—Llámalo nuevamente que me estoy poniendo celoso— me susurró Jasper no muy feliz que mi gran amigo mirara de esa forma a su hermana. — ¿Es de fiar no?— preguntó receloso.

—Es Emmett, mi mejor amigo, claro que es de fiar— para mí lo era.

— ¡Emmett!— volví a llamarlo, hasta que me miró.

—Ey señor feudal— se acercó a nosotros. Los presenté, de hecho yo creía que se conocían. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor no era sí. A Jasper lo conocí en la universidad y Emmett era mi amigo de la escuela. Qué raro que nunca coincidimos.

—Oye que buena cosecha— seguía mirando con mucho interés la tinaja.

Cuando las chicas salieron totalmente empapadas de jugo de uva fuimos a la casa, a que se cambiaran y a invitarles vino a todos.

—Vino Cullen, el de mis primeras borracheras— sonrió Emmett.

—De las mías también, Edward siempre tenía vino en su habitación durante la universidad— le contestó Jasper, ahora conversaban entre sí, pronto acabarían culpándome por la muerte de sus neuronas.

Lo confieso, yo tomaba vino como si fuese agua, me encanta. Pero participar directamente en el proceso era algo nuevo. Cosechar las uvas y ver como se convierten en esa bebida de los dioses, era otra cosa.

—Mi niño, Sam necesita hablar contigo— May llegó algo agitada. Problemas a la vista.

Salí apurado dejando a mis amigos, la hacienda ahora era mi responsabilidad.

— ¿Qué pasa Sam?— pregunté apurado.

—Es la prensa de las aceitunas…el inyector se ha malogrado… y tenemos la entrega para el lunes— parecía preocupado. Papá no me había hablado en lo absoluto de las aceitunas.

— ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Cuál sería la solución más apropiada?— pregunté.

—Hacerlo como antes de forma manual pero eso nos tomará muchas horas— se veía preocupado.

Mandé a llamar a Charlie y a Garrett, organizamos todo de tal modo que dividimos a los trabajadores. Pero eso requería mi presencia constante, lo cual lejos de molestarme me entusiasmaba. Quería estar con mis amigos pero anhelaba más estar cerca de Bella.

Después de dos días extenuantes la carga de aceitunas deshuesadas estaba casi lista, hasta yo mismo había participado con un despepitador, no era difícil hacerlo pero sí muy cansado, eran miles de aceitunas.

Además podía verla, no habíamos estado lado a lado, aún así le sonreía cada tanto. Al principio sólo conseguía que me sacara la lengua, luego de tantas muecas de mi parte conseguí por fin sus sonrisas. Era suficiente para mí.

—Tus amigos se deben sentir abandonados, te pasas aquí todo el día— me reprochó una tarde cuando salíamos del trabajo.

—Me gusta trabajar y la vista es buena— sonreí porque ese día la había tenido frente a mí.

— ¿En serio te gusta trabajar?—

—Oye, nunca había hecho trabajo manual pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusta estar ocupado.

—Te sienta bien trabajar— sonrió.

—Bella ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? Quiero decir… con nosotros… me gustaría que estés presente hoy en la mesa— pedí.

— ¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón— se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

—Somos amigos ¿verdad?—

—Mmmm no sé ¿lo somos?

—Por favor Bella, pasamos unos días juntos, fuimos a Las Vegas, nos casamos. Creo que eso podría calificar como amistad— sonreí.

— ¡Ay ya basta de recordarme eso! No lo sé Edward, está tu hermana y tus amigos. Yo no pinto monos allí. Y ya sabes que si la rubia me busca, me va a encontrar y no quiero ser grosera la verdad— dijo esto último no tan segura.

—No lo serás. Y si Rosalie dice algo que no te guste tienes libertad de responderle, no me voy a ofender.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Hay cosas que siempre quise decirle a la amiga de mi hermana pero que jamás me atreví por cortesía.

—Y tus amigos… ¿quiénes son?

—Uno es compañero de escuela y otro de universidad. Son muy amigables. Di que si— me fui acercando un poco, Bella sonrió.

—Bueno, si insistes— me dio la espalda y se marchó. Me quedé sonriendo como tonto. Esta mujer me ha embrujado, no entiendo porque siempre ando tras ella aunque no me haga mucho caso.

Salí corriendo a decirle a May que pusiera un cubierto mas, estaba eufórico.

—Hay 6 platos— se sorprendió Alice al ver la mesa cuando llegamos al comedor.

—Es que hoy tengo una invitada— le susurré, ella ni preguntó, me miró con una sonrisa pícara. ¿Cómo es que podía adivinar las cosas? Es un misterio por resolver.

Emmett y Jasper bajaron acompañados de Rosalie que traía un vestido muy elegante. Me sentí algo fastidiado por ello, Bella no sabía que cenaríamos casi formal.

Hasta mis amigos traían trajes.

— ¿Nos sentamos?— preguntó Jasper llegando al lado de Alice, que como siempre lo recibía con su mejor sonrisa. Qué envidia. Bueno Bella a veces me recibía con un golpecillo o algún desplante y también me gustaba, eso demostraba que… que por lo menos no le era indiferente. Patético Edward. Eso significa que no le caes bien, sólo eso.

— ¿Edward?— volvió a llamar la atención mi amigo.

—No. Esperemos un momento, tenemos una invitada— di unos pasos hacia la cocina pero me quedé a la mitad. Bella salió algo asustada.

Traía un vestido largo que jamás le había visto. Y su cabello estaba peinado y sujeto con dos peinetas. Sus labios estaban más rosados que de costumbre. ¿Se había maquillado? Se veía… perfecta, hermosa, divina.

Todos la miraron, evidentemente Rosalie evaluándola, Alice sonreía al igual que Emmett y Jasper.

—Creo que ya los presenté en la cosecha pero lo haré más formalmente. Ella es Isabella Swan, mi mejor amiga— mi ex esposa y la mujer por la cual babeo, pensé. Pero no tenía que entrar en detalles.

—Hola Bella, que gusto que cenes con nosotros— se adelantó mi hermana, haciéndola sentir mejor.

— ¿Tu mejor amiga? ¿Qué esa no era la botella?— bromeó Emmett haciendo alusión a nuestros felices y desperdiciados días de escuela. Todos rieron, Bella se relajó un poco.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, yo iba a la cabecera así que tomé la silla de al lado para Bella, ella al ver el gesto de los demás hacia sus parejas entendió y vino hacia mí. Le acomodé la silla y nos sentamos. Sólo esperaba que nadie dijera algo indebido y la hiciera sentir mal.  
Bueno estaba yo aquí para defenderla.

—Bella, ¿todas las cosechas son así de entretenidas?— preguntó Alice.

—Sí, aunque después de dos o tres días agotadores de recolección no tenemos mucha energía para festejar más.

—Debe ser muy linda la vida aquí ¿verdad?— preguntó Jasper tímidamente.

—Lo es. Aunque hay mucho trabajo, tiene sus compensaciones.

— ¿Como cuáles?— dijo Rosalie escéptica.

—Aire puro, un buen paisaje y… la sensación de sentirnos útiles, al menos los que tenemos trabajo—sonrió mi berrinchuda.

— ¿Oye cuándo podremos tomar el vino que hicieron ustedes?— preguntó Emmett

—En unos días, será lo que se llama "cachina", pero no es aconsejable, trae una mala resaca— dijo ella pensando, reí por el recuerdo que tenía de ella ebria, pero todos me miraron extraño. Bella me pateó.

La cena transcurrió mejor desde allí, Bella se comportaba como toda una dama, creo que me pasé más tiempo mirándola a ella que a mi comida.

Terminamos y pasamos al salón a escuchar música y a conversar. Vi que ella quería irse.

—No te vayas aún, por favor— le pedí.

—Ya conocí a tus amigos, no sé qué hago aquí— se quejaba.

—Haciéndome compañía, anda, es muy molesto estar sólo.

—Tienes una hermana y tres amigos no estás sólo.

—Sin ti si estoy solo— dije sin querer, pensé que le molestaría mi comentario pero sólo me miró.

Nos quedamos hasta tarde, Alice había acaparado a Bella mientras que Emmett, estaba a un lado conversando animadamente con Rosalie, así que Jasper y yo seguimos bebiendo.

—Parece que a Alice le simpatiza Bella— me sonrió Jasper, evidentemente tan perspicaz como siempre.

—Que bueno— dije sin querer.

— ¿Tienen algo ustedes?— preguntó. Sabía que después mi hermanita le sacaría esta conversación.

—Ya quisiera. Apenas se descuide a lo mejor me caso con ella— Jasper se atoró ante mi comentario.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Totalmente ¿quieres ser el padrino de mis hijos?— rompimos a reír, al menos se lo tomaba en broma.

La velada terminó y me sentí algo vacío cuando Bella se fue.

Subí a acostarme, me puse algo más cómodo y me recosté a leer.

Escuché ruidos en mi ventana y salí a mirar. No me daba miedo la noche, ni creía en aparecidos y menos en murciélagos o vampiros que vinieran a asustarme.

Llegué lentamente y corrí las cortinas muy despacio.

No pude evitar gemir de susto, cuando al correr la cortina un rostro me sorprendió.

Mi vampira berrinchuda

Abrí la ventana.

—Miedoso— soltó una carcajada.

—Si vienes a robar mi virtud adelante— abrí de par en par la ventana.

—Tonto. ¿Quieres ir al río? Quiero de ver las estrellas pero tengo miedo de encontrarme con algún acosador nuevo… ya me acostumbré a ti—

—Espérame— entré por una manta para arroparla si hacía frío.

Bajamos por la enredadera al lado de mi ventana, como un par de niños traviesos.

¿A dónde me llevaría mi preciosa berrinchuda hoy?

A dónde sea, la seguiría con gusto.

* * *

Ay, hasta que se le hizo a nuestro acosador. ¿A dónde irán?

Patito


	23. Quedate conmigo esta noche

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Quédate conmigo esta noche.**

Llegamos al río, no era muy lejos, ya me estaba acostumbrando a estas distancias.

—Me voy en dos días— Bella rompió el silencio.

— ¿Tan pronto?— sentí que se me encogía el corazón

—Es lo mejor— dijo sin mucha convicción.

— ¿Hablaste con tu padre?

—Sí. Está de acuerdo y May también.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Le dije a papá que me acompañaste a Jacksonville, pero omití los detalles, no quiero que acabes como Jake— sonrió.

— ¿Tu padre golpeó a Jake?—pregunté casi conteniendo una carcajada.

—Sí. Parece que se encontró con Vicky cuando iba saliendo de la hacienda. Y esa mujer no se calla nada.

— ¿En serio tu padre era luchador?— pregunté ahora con miedo.

—No. Son sólo habladuría. ¡Como es la gente de chismosa!— se quejó.

—Te creo. Hasta dicen que incendiaste la iglesia del pueblo— Bella rió con ganas.

—Sí. Todo mundo cree que yo golpeé a Jake. ¿Por qué no serán más valientes y preguntan de frente? No me voy a detener a contarle la verdad a todos—dijo furiosa.

—Ya que hablas de preguntar de frente… Te vi el otro día en tu casita. Creí que tu y Jacob…

— ¡Que cosa dices tonto! Le vendimos la casa a Sam, Emily está embarazada otra vez para variar y necesitan una casa más grande— alivio para mi agobiado corazón, aunque me llame tonto.

—Oh bueno... es que como May me dijo que el sacerdote amenazaba con excomulgarte si no firmabas una nueva acata matrimonial— eso me reventaba la verdad.

—Aunque me diga que me voy a mismísimo infierno no le firmo nada— gritó. Esa era mi chica. —A propósito, ¿podrías ver lo de los papeles de nuestra anulación? Me los envías a Jacksonville cuando te lleguen—

—Si claro, apenas tenga alguna respuesta te la hare saber— dije triste ya que tanto le apuraba quedar definitivamente lejos de mí.

—Y deja de usar ese anillo— había tratado de esconderlo de todo mundo. Incluso me lo había guardado en el bolsillo cuando trabajaba para que no se diera cuenta ya que ella se lo quitó el mismo día que lo descubrió en su dedo. Pero yo tontamente me pasaba algunas noches mirándolo como la única prueba que alguna vez estuvimos tan cerca.

Nuestro anillo de bodas.

Era sólo una pieza barata de joyería pero para mí era importante.

Caminamos un rato más, solo mirando la luna. Quizás no volveríamos a hablar abiertamente, debía decirle cuanto me importa y dejarle claras mis intenciones

—Bella… — tomé valor con una respiración profunda.

—No digas nada Edward— me cortó.

—Pero…

—Shhh no lo eches a perder con palabras quizás esta sea la última vez que podamos estar solos…

—Bien, entonces no hablaré— me acerqué a ella y besé sus labios. Pareció no reaccionar al principio pero fue dejándose llevar. Sentía todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo cobrando vida, y me refiero a todas.

Bella se apegó más a mí y elevó sus brazos hasta enrollarlos en mi cuello. Abandoné sus labios y bajé por su cuello, tenía que hacerlo o moriría asfixiado. Cuando recuperé un poco de lucidez abrí los ojos sólo para grabarme la escena.

La noche era clara, las estrella brillantes, podía escuchar claramente el sonido de las aguas del río y algunos grillos nocturnos. Estábamos envueltos en un penetrante aroma de flores. Todo era perfecto. ¿Por qué no quería escucharme?

— ¿Edward Cullen, que me haces? Bella quitó mi mano traviesa que estaba muy pegada a su cola.

—Dijiste que no hablara— me excusé.

—Por favor… no lo hagas mas difícil— me miró con tal emoción que cedí un poco mi agarre

—No tiene porque serlo Bella, podemos salir, seguir viéndonos… ¿Quieres ser…—

—No. Somos diferentes, yo no soy una arribista…— cortó con brusquedad la petición que pensaba hacerle.

—No somos tan diferentes, creo que nos parecemos mucho. Y jamás vuelvas a referirte a ti de ese modo.

De pronto a lo lejos un fuerte ruido nos sobresaltó.

—Oh no… va a llover— dijo ella.

—No te voy a dejar ir así de fácil Bella— la volví a tomar por la cintura.

—Edward…— su respiración se hizo errática, podía sentir el fuego en mis venas cuando la miraba. Todo cobraba vida cuando ella se aproximaba.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche Bella. Por favor— pedí casi al borde de la desesperación.

—Sólo… sólo si me prometes… que no me volverás a buscar más— no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Una noche con ella si prometía olvidarla después? Yo no quería sólo una noche…. Quería miles de noches a su lado. No me bastaría unas horas. Y no era su cuerpo lo único que ansiaba.

La solté confundido. No iba a prometerle eso. Moría por tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía pero no le iba a prometer que la dejaría ir.

—Entonces mejor regresemos. La lluvia no tarda en llegar— dije con el poco orgullo que me quedaba, practicante me había arrojado a sus pies sólo para comprobar que no me quería. No realmente. Y todo este tiempo lo había demostrado de una y mil formas. Siempre me trataba con desprecio y me alejaba de ella como ahora.

Era yo el tonto que la seguía como un perro, que me ponía a sus pies cada vez que podía. Solo una noche… No Bella, no acepto eso.

— ¿En serio quieres irte?— dijo tomando mi mano y colocándosela en su cintura. Mi deseo era grande, muy grande. Pero no lo suficiente como para aceptar lo que me pedía.

—Si— quité mi mano de ella. –No te voy a prometer nada— caminé de vuelta tratando de controlar mi rabia. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo, no con ella.

—Edward…— la oí llamarme. Me detuve un instante. –Quédate conmigo… no tienes que prometer nada… quédate para siempre— casi lo gritó.

Eso fue más de lo que esperaba. Me giré a verla, parecía que estaba llorando.

Sentí unas gotas de lluvia en mi cabello pero todo lo externo ya no importaba

Tomé la manta de mi hombro, caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta ella y la cubrí. Bella entendió lo que hacía, sin decir palabra nos dejamos caer en la hierba que empezaba a mojarse.

Nos miramos por unos segundos intensamente, quería darle tiempo para asegurarse de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Después de esta noche ya no habría vuelta atrás entre nosotros.

Sus ojos eran hermosos y soñadores, aparté un mechón de su cabello, mientras a nuestro alrededor la noche hacía más oscura. Las nubes estaban tapando la luna, yo lo tomé como una clara muestra de que la naturaleza nos daba intimidad.

Deslicé mi mano en una suave caricia, recordando la primera vez que lo hice, delineé con un dedo su rostro, bajé por su cuello y por su pecho hasta llegar a su corazón.

—Te amo Bella, no me bastará una noche contigo, ni siquiera una vida— por primera vez había conseguido que se quedara callada. Sus ojos me miraban fascinados. De pronto tomó aire y se atrevió a hablar.

—Yo… no sé muy bien que hacer ¿me enseñarás?— dijo con timidez.

—Aunque nunca he hecho el amor, me sentiré honrado de mostrarte la forma— yo también tenía miedo. Jamás había pensado que el acto sexual podía involucrar tal cantidad de emociones. Sólo creía que era cuestión de satisfacerse, ahora tenía miedo de no poder hacer que ella lo disfrutara.

Tomé su mano y la llevé hacia mi pecho quería que sintiera mi corazón. Segundos después ella estaba desabrochando mi camisa con movimientos erráticos y unas manos temblorosas. Sonreí, sin licor encima Bella era muy tímida para esto.

Me moví un poco para darle libertad de terminar con los botones pero eso hizo que ella sintiera mi dura excitación sobre su pierna. Saltó un ligero gemido de susto. Mi dulce y tierna berrinchuda parecía aterrada.

Estábamos empapados y eso no pudo detenernos, ni la lluvia ni los rayos, simplemente el mundo dejo de existir.

Espero que entiendan si no doy detalles íntimos de lo que sucedió aquella noche, no sería caballeroso por mi parte. Solo puedo asegurar que la amé, amé cada parte de su adorable cuerpo. Tomé su inocencia como un profanador. Quería estar dentro de ella, tan dentro y tan profundo que me sintiera parte de su cuerpo y su alma.

.

Caminamos abrazados de regreso a casa, ella no había dicho si sentía algo por mí más que deseo. Pero para eso tenía tiempo, pues apenas mi padre vuelva a ocupar su lugar en la hacienda yo correría a su lado y le demostraría de una y mil formas cuanto la amaba.

.

Al día siguiente me desperté tarde, salí a buscarla, ya no me importaba enfrentarme a su padre o a toda una horda de trabajadores enfurecidos. Bella era mía y pelearía con quien sea.

Pero no pude hallarla en toda la mañana temí que se hubiera marchado sin decirme nada.

— ¿May viste a Bella?— pregunté. Ella sólo me miró molesta.

—Salió temprano con Jake— dijo

— ¿A dónde y por qué?— Pregunté fastidiado.

—Eso es algo que ellos están resolviendo, ya bastante te has metido mi niño. Te quiero mucho pero no has sabido respetar a mi nieta, así que déjala en paz— era la primera vez que May me hablaba así.

—Yo la amo May, en verdad estoy enamorado de Bella— quise decirle más pero escuché un fuerte sonido afuera, era el claxon de un auto y no cualquier auto. Eran mis padres.

Salí presuroso después de darle un beso en la frente a mi ex niñera.

Alice revoloteaba alrededor de mi madre, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie también habían bajado al escuchar el ruido.

Con Carlisle aquí mi trabajo había terminado y podría marcharme con Bella hoy mismo si ella quería.

Me acerqué a ellos para darles la bienvenida. Al verme mi padre dejó de sonreír. Avanzó hacia mí con una mirada que jamás había visto en sus ojos en todos mis 24 años de vida.

Y sin decir palabra alguna me golpeó. Mi madre y Alice corrieron hacia él para detenerlo. No sabía lo que pasaba, estaba en el piso aturdido. Me llevé una mano hacia mi labio partido. Algunos trabajadores a lo lejos miraron con interés.

— ¡Carlisle te dije que esperaras a que nos dé una explicación!— Esme se puso delante de mi mientras me levantaba para que papá no volviera a golpearme, algo que evidentemente quería hacer.

— ¡A mi despacho ahora!— gritó papá y entró a la casa.

Caminé confundido, no entendía porque mi padre hacía esto. Yo había cumplido lo que me pidió, estuve aquí para la cosecha, detuvimos una helada que pudo acabar con todas las uvas, me esforcé para que el pedido de aceitunas estuviera a tiempo. No le había fallado en anda, salvo la primera semana que me fui con Bella pero eso no había afectado mi desempeño en la hacienda cuidando del negocio de la familia.

Entré a su despacho, Esme venía tras de mí y dejó a Alice fuera de la habitación—

—No sé que hice mal para que me trates de ese modo— le reclamé a mi padre.

Él abrió sus portafolios y me arrojó un sobre que claramente había sido abierto.

"Capillas Rock – Las Vegas" Decía el membrete. Había documentos, fotos, y un Dvd dentro.

Obviamente esa no era la anulación matrimonial que esperaba.

* * *

_¿Qué pasó aquí? Si todo iba tan bien. Espero no haberlas dejado frustradas por el encuentro nocturno de nuestros protagonistas, pero esto lo narra Edward... jeje y él es un caballero. Además que este fic es rated T, sólo insunuaciones, nada explícito. No juzguen mal a papá Carlisle, alguna razón debe tener para estar así de furioso, con la joyita de hijo que debió ser Edward... _

_Ah, vengo a hacer propa... en mi otra cuenta (sólo para mayores de edad, pequeñas abstenerse) estoy subiendo un fic llamado El jardinero, es una historia algo supérfula al principio, sobre una señorita vanidosa y engreída que quiere tener una aventura con su jardinero. Obviamente sabemos quien es el guapo jardinerito. En realidad el tema principal es las clases sociales y el amor. Ya lo tengo terminado hace tiempo pero recien estoy empezando a subirlo porque quería que quede registrado y me den el numero que es importante para mí. Pero al subirlo tan de pronto apenas tengo reviews y la historia es muy bonita, así que si tienen tiempo, mas de 18 y está aburridas, pásense por allí. (link de la otra cuenta en mi perfil)_

_Ahora si me voy. Besos._

_Patito._


	24. No lo creí posible adiós

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: No lo creí posible... adiós **

—Me has decepcionado en sumo grado Edward. Siempre fuiste un jovencito alocado que desperdiciaba oportunidades sin ton ni son pero esto es el colmo de tu descaro— me gritó papá nuevamente.

—Carlisle, deja que lo explique— mi madre avanzó hacia él.

— ¿Explicarlo? Esme no te pongas de su lado. Deja de ser una madre alcahueta que siempre sale a favor de su hijo. Por tus continuos mimos es que tu hijo tiene 24 años y sigue prácticamente dependiendo de nosotros. Lo que gana "a veces" apenas le alcanza para vivir, seguimos pagándole sus lujos y excentricidades. ¡Ya basta!— gritó.

—Sólo digo que dejes que nos explique— mamá parecía herida ante el comentario de papá. Tal vez lleve razón, antes jamás me había esforzado mucho que digamos por obtener lo que quería. Mi vida era muy fácil.

Tomé el sobre y empecé a verlo con detalle. Lo primero en que mi fije era en una factura. 1350 dólares. _"Boda principesca"_. Decía el recibo.

Seguí con las fotos, eran varias. En un pequeño castillo, Bella aparecía con un hermoso e imponente vestido medieval, llevaba una corona de lo que parecían diamantes, a juego con sus joyas. Sonreía graciosamente, pero se notaba su estado de ebriedad.

En otra fotografía estábamos juntos, abrazados y a punto de caernos pero lucíamos felices.

Así nos habíamos casado, con trajes muy finos, un coro de ángeles, algunas personas vestidas de acuerdo a la época en un castillo prefabricado. Eran muy buenas tomas. Mi traje era estrafalario, hasta tenía una capa de terciopelo rojo y una corona. Y el tipo que hacía de sacerdote parecía un obispo o el sumo pontífice, su tocado era ridículamente exagerado.

Sin querer estaba sonriendo, ya ni me importaba lo que mi padre pensara. Aunque no lo recordaba con detalle algunas cosas vinieron a mi mente, apenas el recuerdo de haberla visto con ese traje blanco, bajar por unas escaleras.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?— me reclamó Carlisle. Me levanté para hacerle frente, no me avergonzaba en lo más mínimo de aquello, quizás fuera lo más loco que había hecho pero no me arrepentía.

—Carlisle, deja que nos explique— mi madre estaba más calmada al ver mi expresión pero mi padre seguía enfurecido.

— ¿Explicarnos? Que quieres que nos explique Esme. Le dejamos la hacienda para que nos ayude con la cosecha y el muy ladino va y seduce a la hija de Charlie. Sabe dios con que palabras dulces la embaucó, esa niña estaba a punto de casarse y él se la llevó, ¡se aprovechó!— ahora entendía todo, papá pensaba que yo me lleve a Bella y la engañé.

¿Cómo podría? Si mi berrinchuda era lo más importante en mi vida ahora.

— ¿Edward, eso es cierto?— ahora mi madre me miraba furiosa y ella era más peligrosa que papá.

—No. Yo no me la llevé— dije débilmente mientras trataba de hilar en mi mente la forma de decírselos de para que entendieran.

—Se la llevó a las Vegas y fingió una esplendida boda. Pobre Bella, no sabía con la clase de hombre que se encontró. Nunca confié plenamente en tu responsabilidad pero jamás creí que serias capas de engañarla de esa manera— gritó volviendo a enardecerse.

—Yo no la engañé— dije con seguridad. Jamás la había engañado, cada cosa que hicimos, hasta lo de anoche fue con su pleno consentimiento y sin presionarla, incluso me reprimí cuando ella quiso hacerlo estando ebria en Jacksonville porque yo quería que me eligiera conscientemente. Bella siempre fue libre de decidir y gracias al cielo había decidido aceptarme en su vida.

— ¿No? ¿Qué es entonces?— Carlisle sacó un sobre pequeño y delgado, también abierto ¿Qué acaso nunca escucho que la correspondencia es personal y secreta?

Tome la correspondencia de sus manos. Era la esperada anulación. Entonces sí les había llegado nuestra solicitud.

Abrí el sobre y saque dos papeles. En el primero estaba la solicitud de anulación que dejamos y en la otra… una carta del departamento legal.

_"Solicitud denegada"_ decía en letras mayúsculas.

_"Señor Cullen, la presente solicitud que le devolvemos no está conforme a los requerimientos que necesitamos para invalidar su unión. Se necesita de las dos firmas de los contrayentes. No una sola firma no es suficiente…"—_ no termine de leer lo siguiente y me apure en revisar la solicitud que hicimos.

Tenían razón, no estaba la firma de Bella. ¡De las 25 solicitudes que hicimos justamente en ésta, ella no había puesto su rúbrica!

— ¿Confiesas que te la llevaste de aquí y fingiste que se casaban para después anular la boda?— mi padre parecían querer golpearme otra vez.

—No me la llevé y no fingí nada— le respondí con seguridad.

Quizás fue apresurado y bajo los efectos del alcohol pero si me casé con ella fue porque me había dado cuenta que la amaba, no sólo por querer aprovecharme o por una noche, eso debía dejárselos claro.

— ¡Y sabe dios que le hiciste allá! ¿Tan ruin eres Edward? Ella es una chica del campo, inocente y tú con toda tu experiencia supiste hacer que creyera que en verdad quería casarte con ella y la engañaste. Pero no te resultó porque no te anularon la boda— me reclamó

—No— grité. –No fue así— papá tenía en su cabeza una versión muy equivocada de los hechos.

— ¿Qué diablos hacían en Las Vegas? ¡Explícame porque estoy a punto de echarte de mi casa!— volvió a gritar.

Mi madre me miraba recelosa.

Pero lo había prometido… prometí no decir nada de lo que pasó allá "aunque me torturen" "Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas" me había dicho Bella repitiendo el famoso proverbio de esa ciudad desértica que nunca duerme, al menos en la noche.

No podía hablar, ni defenderme.

—Edward te estamos esperando— exigió mamá. — ¿Qué pasó en las Vegas?

—Lo siento… no puedo decirles…— agaché la cabeza.

Estaba atado de manos. Pero tal vez Bella podría explicarles. Claro... cuando ella se entere que seguimos casados se va a molestar. O tal vez no.

Es mi esposa, anoche nosotros sólo… lo consumamos.

No había dicho que me amaba pero se había entregado a mí, eso debía significar que al menos me quería.

Bella sería la que se los dijera y debía encontrarla cuanto antes.

— ¡Quiero que te vayas de la hacienda!— Mire a Carlisle a los ojos. ¿Me estaba echando?

—Papá…— traté de razonar. Debían esperarme un poco.

—No. ¡Quiero que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas más! Buscaré la forma de arreglarlo, compensar a Charlie y a Bella. Pero no te quiero en esto. ¡Mientras más lejos estés mejor! — mire a mi madre buscando apoyo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste Edward? – miro hacia otro lado. En sus ojos se veía que le dolía mucho. Una sola lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

—No hice todo eso de lo que me acusan, así no fueron las cosas, pero no soy quien debe aclararlo, al menos no sólo— salí del despacho a buscar a Bella. Sólo ella podría explicar este lio, la necesitaba para que dejar en claro las cosas pero antes teníamos una conversación pendiente.

Le plantearía mis ideas de futuro, no ya no podía imaginarme sin ella. Donde quisiera vivir, aunque me dijera que quería quedarse en la hacienda a sembrar papas yo estaría a su lado.

La amo y quiero seguir casado con ella.

Caminé buscándola, en la cocina y en su habitación. No había regresado.

Salí de casa a recorrer toda la hacienda si era preciso.

Aún no podía creerlo, mi berrinchuda se había olvidado de firmar el bendito papel. Quería saltar de felicidad.

Saqué el anillo de mi bolsillo y me lo coloqué. ¿Por qué tenía un anillo barato si la boda fue tan fastuosa? Saqué el recibo otra vez. Venía todo detallado, cuando encontré el ítem "aros matrimoniales" decía "pendiente".

Nuevamente busqué el sobre grande. Dentro había un pequeño sobre pegado al DVD que obviamente tendríamos que ver más tarde, cuando todo esto se aclare. Dentro de ese pequeño sobre encontré dos aros de oro con una inscripción interna. "Bella & Edward. Eternamente" decía con una caligrafía muy hermosa.

Eternamente, si, la amaré eternamente.

—Edward ¿Qué pasa?— Alice apareció de pronto, estaba muy asustada.

— ¿Has visto a Bella?— pregunté.

—No. Edward… ¿Le hiciste algo a Bella?— preguntó.

— ¿Tu qué crees?— dije para probarla.

—Que la amas y que no le harías nada malo, se nota cuando la miras— dijo haciendo puchero.

—Papá piensa lo peor de mí y no puedo aclararle nada mientras ella no esté presente. Pero acaban de echarme de aquí— traté de sonreír.

—No puede hacer eso… ve a buscarla, yo hablaré con ellos— se veía molesta, le sonreí ahora si de verdad. Mis amigos estaban cerca, sólo miraban sorprendidos.

Bella debía estar en algún lugar del campo entonces. Y con ese tipo. No entendía que hacían juntos.

Tomé mi auto para poder encontrarla más rápido, dejé los sobres en el asiento trasero y manejé hasta dar con algunos trabajadores en el campo, más allá de los viñedos.

—Ey, Garrett— llamé, él estaba con un cuaderno anotando datos.

—Edward ¿qué te pasó? Tienes sangre en la camisa— no le presté atención.

— ¿Has visto a Bella o a Jacob?— pregunté.

—Sí, fueron a la gruta— respondió. Esa parte de la hacienda no la conocía.

— ¿La gruta?

—Vas por el camino del pozo pero sigues de frente, vas a ver que hay una colina, detrás hay un manantial que nace en una gruta, sólo sigue el riachuelo— sonrió.

—Garrett ¿Qué hay en esa gruta?— pregunté.

—Es que allí Charlie construyó un pequeño altar donde están las cenizas de su esposa muerta. Bella suele ir a diario— jamás me lo había dicho. Bueno ella no me tenía suficiente confianza. Aún. Pronto sería deferente.

Seguí por el camino lo más rápido que pude, no me importaba que mi volvo se ensucie, sólo quería encontrarla.

El camino se acabó antes de la colina. No sabía qué hacer, si bordearla o llegar a lo alto. Decidí subir, así podría divisarla pronto.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude pero antes de llegar a la cima reparé en dos personas.

Bella estaba echada en la hierba. Y Jacob sobre ella, besaba o acariciaba su pierna no podía ver con claridad, estaban a más de cien metros.

¿Por qué mi Bella estaba así con ese tipo sin camisa en medio del campo?

Retiré mi vista de ellos. Imágenes de la noche anterior asaltaron mi mente. Ella sobre la hierba húmeda, mientras yo besaba todo su cuerpo. Quise gritar en ese momento, correr hasta ellos y matar el imbécil.

_¿Cómo pudiste Bella? Si tan sólo anoche fuiste mía. Cómo puedes dejar que él…_

Regresé al auto caminando lentamente, no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir. No tenía un lugar en el mundo dónde esconderme hasta que esto pasara.

Nunca había sentido tal dolor, tal humillación. Me sentía usado y arrojado.

Regresé casa, por mi ropa y documentos. Mamá salió a mi encuentro.

—Edward, tu papá…—

—Dile que ya me voy, no tiene que repetirme nada— dije secamente.

—Pero hijo, yo quiero escucharte a ti y a Bella, quiero saber que pasó— insistió.

—Mamá. Pregúntaselo a ella yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí—

Cuando me subí al auto para marcharme definitivamente de la hacienda sentí mucho dolor. Había sido corto e intenso...

* * *

_Pobre nuestro acosador... _

_Patito_


	25. El regreso del Acosador

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**Capítulo 25: El regreso del Acosador**

Qué ironía, en un vuelo a Jacksonville otra vez.

— ¿Necesita algo más señor?— la azafata claramente me ofrecía lo que no venía en la cartilla del menú.

—Gracias, estoy bien— que mentira más grande, si no estuviera rodeado de personas en un vuelo comercial seguramente estaría tomando litros de whisky para atrofiar mis sentidos. Eso era lo que más ansiaba hacer. Desaparecer mi conciencia, mis recuerdos, desaparecerla a ella.

Llegué a la casa de la playa al anochecer, no había comido ni bebido nada. Pero tenía 5 botellas de licor que fácilmente me durarían un par de días. Los suficientes para despedirme de aquella casita.

No tenía idea que haría después con mi vida. Ni puta idea… y eso no me importaba. Sólo quería una copa más. Y olvidar…

.

El teléfono sonaba cerca, sentía su zumbido en mi hombro. Quería seguir durmiendo, ¿Por qué me traían de vuelta? Yo no quería estar aquí, quería seguir soñando o en cualquier otro lugar pero no en este mundo.

No tenía idea de la hora ni del día. ¿Cuánto habría pasado? ¿Un día? ¿Dos?

Que importa, el dolor todavía estaba allí, en medio del pecho.

Ignoré la melodía alegre del timbre de Alice. Llevaba oyéndola varios minutos. Tomé el teléfono ¿Qué le diría? ¿No molestes? "Ya lo sé, soy un cornudo" "Les deseo que sean muy felices"

No, maldita sea no les deseo felicidad, les deseo que se maten entre ellos, que Bella tome un día un adorno de su mesa y le parta la cabeza al infeliz. Y ruego que él no le haga nada… o yo mismo lo mataré.

Ya deja de pensar en ellos Edward, déjalos allá, revolcándose en la hacienda. Déjalos con sus correrías campechanas. Lo que necesitas es volver a ser el hombre alegre y sin preocupaciones que fuiste. Libre y sin responsabilidades, inmaduro y sin planes serios.  
Necesitaba una fiesta, amigos divertidos como Emmett y mucho trago… y tal vez alguna amiguita para pasar la noche.

Tiré el teléfono tan lejos como pude. No quiero escuchar a nadie.

Salí esa tarde después de bañarme. Había estado todo el día medio inconsciente. Llegué a un bar pero en Jacksonville no conocía a nadie.

—Ey guapo, ¿me invitas un trago?— una voz muy sensual me habló, me giré a verla, no estaba mal, cuerpo perfecto, ojos celestes, cabello rubio. No se parecía en nada a Ella.

—Lo que quieras— le sonreí. No entendía porque una sonrisa me costaba tanto.

— ¿Soy Heidi y tú?— elevó los pechos en clara señal de deseo.

—Edward— dije secamente. No me provocaba tomarla, creo que mi pequeño Eddie tenía depresión.

— ¿Qué haces por acá tan solo? jamás te había visto— ni me verás, pensé.

—Solo pasando el rato— respondí.

—Eres casado— no fue una pregunta, estaba mirando mi anillo, el de oro que había cambiado por el barato. No me lo había quitado, que tipo más patético soy.

—Sí— no quise entrar en detalle.

— ¿Y tu esposa?— preguntó.

—No lo sé…— sonreí ante su comentario. ¿Dónde estaría Bella? ¿Habrá hablado con mis padres? ¿Ya lo sabrán todo? Que importaba ya… Carlisle me había echado de su hacienda y no pensaba volver por nada del mundo.

—Entonces… quieres bailar antes o nos vamos a otro lugar... más íntimo— vaya esta mujer no se andaba con rodeos.

—A dónde quieras— dije terminando mi copa.

"Te voy a olvidar Bella, así me odie por eso"

Salimos hacia la noche, llegamos al estacionamiento. Me acorraló contra lo que imagino era su coche, un lamborginni rojo. Se prendió de mi boca mientras que con sus manos buscaba entre mis pantalones.

Maldita sea no sentía nada. Su olor no era el de ella, ni sus manos, ni su cuerpo. ¿Podré hacer esto? ¿Podré sacar a Bella de mi mente?

— ¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó deteniendo su ímpetu, creo que mi falta de reacción la tomó por sorpresa.

—Sí. Creo que debo irme a casa— le di un beso en la frente y traté de zafarme.

—Te acompaño— se restregó.

—Es la casa de mi esposa, no te llevaré allí, no soy tan depravado— me ofendí.

—No creo que seas depravado… creo… que eres impotente— me dijo subiendo a su auto.

Bueno parece que estaba en lo cierto, no había logrado que mi Edicito se despertara.

¿Bella Swan, que me has hecho? Has embrujado mi cuerpo y mi alma. Me tenías jodidamente enamorado como un imbécil.

Llegué a casa pronto… caminé sin ganas, todavía tenía una botella que me podría ayudar a no recordarla esta noche, mañana iría por mas. Si debía matar todas mis neuronas para olvidar, lo haría.

Cuando iba por la segunda copa encontré el video mientras buscaba un cigarrillo. No había querido verlo antes para no sentirme peor, no vaya a ser que termine cortándome las venas. Que emo me siento carajo.

Busque el televisor pero no tenia reproductor de video. Maldición.

Salí a tocar la puerta de la vecina, me daba vergüenza presentarme así en la noche y medio borracho pero su luz estaba encendida

—Hola jovencito, te vi llegar antes de ayer donde ¿Está Bella? –Preguntó

—Hemos peleado señora. Me preguntaba si podría prestarme su reproductor de dvd, quisiera ver el video de mi boda— que idiota le debí sonar.

—Oh que pena. Pasa, tengo el equipo debajo del televisor, puedes llevarlo yo no sé usarlo bien, prefiero solo la televisión ¿quieres un café?— ofreció

—Si gracias— sonreí.

—Veo que la separación te está dando problemas ¿Por qué pelearon?— si que era curiosa.

—Cosas de pareja— dije, claro, encontrar a tu mujer con otro son cosas de pareja. Me reí.

—Eso es tan común, en su matrimonio van a tener cientos de cosas porque pelear solo te daré un consejo… trata de ceder, a las mujeres nos encanta que nos den la razón, que nos persigan, no hay nada peor que un supuesto enamorado que no viene tras nosotras— sonrió. ¿Seguirla? Si yo había sido su acosador. No, ya no quería otra escenita como la que había presenciado.

—Gracias, señora, veré que puedo hacer. –tomamos el café y me prestó el condenado equipo.

Llegué a casa y lo instalé. Me serví dos copas más porque el café me había vuelto la sobriedad y yo no quería eso.

Puse el dvd… venia con una introducción muy ridícula, como si fuese una película de época, con tonos sepias y orlas por todos lados.

El titulo era idiota… "Eternamente… Bella y Edward" decía.

Nada es eterno, nada. Menos nosotros. Me reí ante tal descubrimiento y me serví otra copa más.

—A la salud de las cosa efímeras— grité.

"Hace no mucho tiempo…" la imagen de un castillo medieval me causo gracia, este video parecía la película del ogro Shrek, me preguntaba si había sido idea de Bella ese tipo de boda.

Sonreí a pesar de estar tan dolido.

"En la hacienda Cullen El príncipe Edward conoció a Lady Isabella, su amor por ella desafió vientos, tempestades, vicisitudes…" me partí de risa, ¿cómo podía alguien trabajar haciendo estas tonterías?… bueno el tonto era yo, por haberlo pagado.

Sequé el vaso antes de seguir con el video. Ya estaba casi borracho otra vez. Y seguro mis risotadas las escucharía hasta la vecina pero no podía evitarlo, ese videíto era tan ridículo.

"Y hoy ellos se unen para siempre…" quise reírme pero el rostro de Bella llenó la pantalla.

Sonreía mucho, raro en ella. Traía puesto aquel vestido hermoso, su cabello recogido en un moño y con una tiara. Sostenía el bouquet con dificultad y parecía que se caería en cualquier momento.

La toma se alejó un poco, ella estaba sobre una escalera de lo que parecía un castillo. Pronto, alguien que no conocía, llegó a su lado, estaba vestido también con traje de época, le dio su brazo y bajaron, caminaron por un pasadizo de armaduras antiguas hasta llegar a una estancia muy decorada. Había todo tipo de cosas extrañas. Escudos, candelabros, cuadros.

Y allí estaba yo. Esperándola. La recibí también con una sonrisa. Mi traje era muy chistoso. Quería seguir riéndome pero no podía. Porque Bella no dejaba de sonreírme. Quizás el tipo de la filmación también había caído como yo ante ella porque la mayoría de tomas eran de su rostro en primer plano, sus labios, sus ojos. Yo apenas salía.

Después de que la ceremonia concluyó y mientras ella firmaba, alguien me pidió unas palabras. Debía estar muy borracho porque de no recordaba absolutamente nada de eso. Parecía que iba a dormirme pero acepté sonriendo.

—Unas palabras sobre su boda señor Cullen— dijo el entrevistador.

—Ummm, estoy muy feliz. Bella, te amo, no lo olvides— Levanté los pulgares en la toma. Apenas se me entendía lo que había dicho.

Que idiota fui.

Cuando me tocó firmar a mí, el entrevistador hizo lo mismo con Bella.

—Señora Cullen, ¿Cómo se siente?—

Su amplia sonrisa hablaba por ella. Se veía radiante y ebria.

—Wow, nunca había estado más feliz— casi me caigo del sofá cuando escuché aquello. –Creo que voy a regalar todo mi dinero hoy— se llevó una mano al pecho donde guardaba sus ganancias, solté otra carcajada.

— ¿Quiere decirle algo a su esposo?— le preguntaron.

—Pues…— se mordió el labio inferior. –Edward… te amo— a pesar de su estado pude ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Me dijo que me amaba? Lo dijo.

Repetí más de 20 veces la misma escena. No lo podía creer. Había esperado tanto por esto.

Y no estaba tan ebria como creía. O al menos no como yo.

Apagué todo. Como por arte de magia volví a recobrar la sobriedad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Tenía la cabeza hecha torta. Mil ideas juntas y gritando.

"Te engañó, prefirió a otro" me decía una voz.

"Pero te ama, lo dijo" decía otra.

Quería apagarlas y volver a dormirme.

"Al menos que te diga de frente que no quiere nada contigo" esa voz era cada vez más fuerte.

— ¿Qué carajos hago? No voy a regresar a un lugar del que me echaron y menos a buscar a una mujer que se revuelca con quien sea— dije furioso.

"Era virgen cuando se te entregó, tú mismo lo sentiste" me reprochaba la voz que quería que la buscara.

Estaba totalmente seguro de tres cosas. Primera, amaba a Bella con todas mis fuerzas. Segunda, una parte de ella, y no sabía en qué medida, también me amaba. Y tercera, estaba completamente loco por andar hablando solo.

—Quiero escucharlo de sus labios, quiero que me diga mirándome a los ojos que no me ama y que escogió a otro, así tenga que humillarme ante mi padre y me echen a patadas de su hacienda o Charlie me muela a golpes. Soy un acosador y Bella no se va a librar de mí tan fácil— dije firmemente.

Tomé mis cosas y salí a enfrentar mis problemas como el hombre maduro que debía ser. Y que se jodan las voces porque no les iba a hacer caso.

* * *

Holitas, soy yo nuevamente. Sorry por la espera, me tocó un embarazo muy difícil, un parto por cesárea y una hospitalización de mi bebé por ictericia. El 2011 fue un añito para recordar. Pero mi hijo ahora tiene 3 meses, está precioso y me ha hecho olvidar los malos tragos. Es más, hasta está logrando que me olvide de Edward y eso no está bien :( no, nada bien. así que aquí regreso con otro capítulo del guapo acosador. Me daré tiempo aunque sea de madrugada para publicar y seguir escribiendo, esto de ser madre la vuelve loca a una jeje.

Patito

*Gracias Monica viajera por hacerme recordar las cosas importantes. Andaba perdida en el mundo de la maternidad olvidando mi lado vampiro.


	26. Fui un idiota

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Fui un idiota**

Llegué al amanecer a la hacienda.

Esperé afuera sin animarme a tocar. Pensaba en que decir y hacer. ¿A quién me dirigiría primero?. Obviamente sería a Bella a quien debía hablar pero tal vez papá lo haga más difícil.

El trino de los pájaros era muy hermoso, estaban despertando, como el día, la noche había sido oscura y el amanecer claro, eso significaba que la luz desplaza a las sombras y que hay una esperanza también para mi.

¡Hay por favor! Aparte de loco, filósofo resulté. Basta de filotontear y a la carga.

Bajé y toqué la campana. Seth vino abrirme.

—Ey Edward, volviste— dijo sonriendo.

—Pues sí, soy terco— le comenté mientras entraba con mi auto.

Me sorprendí de encontrar a Jacob en la sala de la casa… y a Charlie, Billy, Sam… ¿Qué hacían aquí?

Charlie se levantó de inmediato apenas me vio. Jacob lo sujetó de un brazo.

—No Charlie. Espera— dijo mirándome. Ningún otro dijo nada. No entendía lo que pasaba, sus rostros adustos me preocuparon, no sentí temor, sólo una rara sensación de que algo andaba mal.

Los miré a cada uno, parecían furiosos. Seguí caminando hacia la cocina para entrar a la habitación que Bella compartía con May.

Alice estaba en la cocina. Muy raro.

—Edward. ¿Dónde estabas?— se lanzó a mis brazos sollozando.

—No importa, tengo que hacer algo primero— traté de soltarme pero no me lo permitió.

—Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie han ido la ciudad a buscarte. Te llame miles de veces, no sabíamos dónde encontrarte— parecía que me golpearía.

—Quiero ver a Bella— le dije. Entonces se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Sigue igual— dijo. Algo me decía que yo debía ignoraba los sucesos.

— ¿Igual? ¿No te entiendo?

— ¿No has hablado con ninguno de los chicos?— preguntó.

—He estado tres días embriagándome en Jacksonville, no sé nada desde que me fui. ¿Dónde eta Bella?

— ¿Jacksonville? Edward… lo siento…— se tapó la boca con las manos, ahora si me preocupé.

— ¿Dónde está?— mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—No despierta… a Bella la mordió una serpiente el día que te fuiste— el aliento se me abandonó. ¿Una serpiente? Me recosté a la pared que tenía cerca.

—Quiero verla— susurré.

—Vamos, está en su habitación, mamá y May están con ella. El médico viene tres veces al día, pero ella no mejora, ya debería haber despertado—Alice estaba afligida y yo… no quería creer lo que oía…

— ¿No la llevaron al hospital?— dije casi corriendo a la habitación.

—Sí, claro que la llevamos, el médico dice que está bien, sólo que no recobra la conciencia— me preocupaba esto. ¿Cómo podía mi Bella estar en ese estado?

Entramos a la habitación, mi madre se levantó a recibirme, May tenía sujeta la mano de Bella.

_"Hijita, regresa bebé"_alcancé a escucharla murmurar a mi nana.

— ¡Edward! Volviste cariño— me abrazó mamá pero apenas me fijé en ella, mi vista estaba clavada en Bella, que sobre sus sábanas blancas resaltaba en palidez. Sus cabellos desparramados en la almohada le daban un aspecto angelical.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— casi me echo a llorar como un niño.

—Fueron dos coralillos— escuché la voz de Jacob detrás de mí, quise voltear y golpearlo. –Estábamos regresando de la gruta y Bella corrió por el campo, fue a dar justo en un nido. Le succioné el veneno, le hice el corte necesario para hacerla sangrar pero parece que la mordieron profundamente… y me demoré en traerla porque estaba lejos del auto— su voz se quebró y yo sentí como si me cayera un balde de agua fría.

¿Eso es lo que hacía él sobre ella? ¿Acaso fui tan idiota de confundir los primero auxilios con una sesión de amor?

Traté de exprimirme el cerebro recordando… ella estaba echada en la hierba, nunca le vi hacer ningún movimiento… él sobre ella, bueno sobre una de sus piernas, su vestido estaba levantado… carajo…ella nunca se movió porque estaba inconsciente. Si tuviese un arma en este momento me pegaba un tiro.

— ¿Qué hacían allí?— le pregunté para confirmar.

—Bella fue a despedirse de su mamá… iba a marcharse al día siguiente. Por cierto, me habló de lo de ustedes— lo ultimo me lo dijo tan bajo como para que solamente yo lo pudiera oír.

Iba responderle pero papá entró seguido de Charlie.

— ¿A qué has vuelto?— me encaró papá.

—Vine por Bella y no me voy a ir.

—Pero ya te fuiste… pensé que serías más hombre pero saliste huyendo— me reclamó Carlisle con todo derecho.

—Fue una estupidez, yo creí…— no le iba a decir lo que acababa de descubrir.

— ¿Creíste qué? ¿Qué podías huir porque mi hija estaba enferma?— saltó Charlie.

—Por favor, no peleen— mamá se situó a mi lado.

—Este joven y yo tenemos que ajustar algunas cuentas— dijo el padre de Bella furioso.

—Charlie… te dije que…— Carlisle trató de calmarlo.

—Lo siento señor Cullen, no quiero una indemnización, me llevaré a mi hija apenas pueda pero antes este jovencito debe dar la cara— me planté delante de él, si quería golpearme estaba dispuesto a recibir lo que sea, pero no me apartarían del lado de Bella.

—No se va a llevar a Bella...— dije muy molesto. Ya no me importaba nada más que ella.

— ¡Ya basta!— gritó May. –Dejen de pelear, respeten a los enfermos. Charlie, salte de aquí que no ayudas en nada— se acercó a su hijo, quien obedeció y salió mirándome como si me esperara a la salida. –Edward, ahora siéntate allí y ocupa el lugar que te corresponde y has que mi niña regrese— me ordenó señalándome la silla en que estaba sentada segundos atrás.

—Debemos hablar Edward— dijo mi padre todavía incómodo.

—Después, por favor, sólo quiero que mi Bella vuelva— May estaba muy afligida.

Me senté apesadumbrado y completamente decaído, si la culpa matara ya estaría frío.

Tomé su mano suavemente, estaba tibia, su respiración era constante pero muy débil para mi gusto.

Besé su mano, acaricié lentamente su rostro, me acerqué despacio y besé su frente.

—Bella, Bella… despierta dormilona o voy a saltar en tu cama— le dije con la poca alegría que me quedaba. Verla así postrada y dormida me asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo… ¿Y si no despertaba? ¿Y si no volvía a ver sus ojos chocolate?

No, ella va a abrirlos y me va a mirar, seguro que hasta se burlará de lo tonto que me veo.

—Bella… amor… vi el video de nuestra boda, ya sé cómo nos casamos— le susurré. –Estuve en la casita de la playa, nos iremos allá pero debes despertar. El mar está esperándote— "perdóname" "perdóname" pensaba muy en el fondo.

Quizás este si era mi castigo… me lo merecía por no confiar en ella, merecía sufrir por ser un idiota… pero ella no merecía estar así, ella merecía todo lo mejor de este mundo. Y yo se lo iba a dar, sólo tenía que despertar.

Pasé todo el día pegado a la cama, Bella apenas se movía cuando la inyectaban, el médico venía a cambiarle el suero.

—Es una reacción extraña, usualmente el shock desaparece en horas, de seguir así, deberán internarla en algún hospital de la ciudad— dijo sin muchas esperanzas.

—Edward debes comer un poco— mi madre me alcanzó un plato de comida al atardecer.

—No tengo hambre— dije sin despegarme de la silla.

—No querrás morir de flaco ¿verdad?— era la voz de May. —Mi niño, si no comes voy a tener que darte las cucharadas en la boca— me amenazó.

Acepté el plato a regañadientes, mi madre salió a hablar con papá en el pasillo, Alice venía de rato en rato a vernos y volvía a irse.

Estaba abstraído del mundo, en este preciso instante mi única preocupación en el mundo era la mujer que yacía en esa cama.

—Mi nieta me contó todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes— me dijo May, podía oír la molestia en su voz.

— ¿Todo?— pregunté.

—Quise darte yo misma una zurra ese día, pero quien puede contra el amor— suspiró.

—Yo la amo May, en verdad la amo. No pienso apartarme de ella, fui un tonto pero ya estoy aquí y me encargaré de cuidarla hasta que despierte— le aseguré.

Un largo y tormentoso día más pasó, ya no sabía qué hacer, tal vez debería aceptar que trasladen a Bella a un hospital, estaría mejor cuidada y podrían hacerle mejores estudios. Y yo no dejaría de estar a su lado ni un momento.

No había vuelto a ver a Charlie, papá casi no me hablaba, sólo mi madre y May venían a sentarse conmigo.

Una ambulancia llegó al día siguiente por la tarde, me sorprendí al ver algunos paramédicos entrar. Antes que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que pasaba ya tenía al padre de Bella en la habitación.

—Me llevo a mi hija— me gritó furioso.

—Bien, voy a ir con ella— lo encaré, aunque me mate no iba a ceder ni un milímetro, yo no me separaría de Bella.

—No necesitamos a nadie más, iremos May, Jacob y yo— dijo mientras los paramédicos arreglaban la camilla en la que se llevarían a Bella.

—No puede dejarme fuera… soy… soy su esposo— confesé.

—Mi hija ya tiene un marido y está afuera con el padre que los casó— me increpó.

—Ese matrimonio no es válido, Bella rompió el documento— grité.

—Pues para mí es más válido que esa estupidez que hicieron en Las Vegas— me empujó contra la pared. —Aléjate de mi hija niño consentido, le prometí a tu padre no molerte a golpes porque me indemnizó y con eso pagaré el tratamiento de mi pequeña, pero si te interpones no voy a tener más opción que desaparecerte— me detuvo con un brazo mientras que alistaban a Bella.

No sabía qué hacer, no se la podían llevar.

— ¡Charlie que haces!— gritó May.

—Nos llevamos a Bella y éste tipo no va con nosotros— me apretó un poco más.

—Déjalo hijo, te guste o no cuando Bella despierte va a decidir— le advirtió.

—Pues lo veremos— me mantuvo lejos de mi Bella mientras terminaron de pasarla a la camilla. Traté averiguar a dónde la llevarían pero no me decían nada.

—Calma niño, tus padres lo saben, te estaré esperando— May me calmó.

Cuando se la llevaron sentí como si me hubiera quedado incompleto. Subí los escalones de dos en dos hacia el despacho de papá. Mamá estaba con él.

—Necesito saber donde se llevaron a Bella— pedí.

—Queremos que nos esclarezcas algunas cosas. Te largaste sin decirnos nada y Bella nunca pudo hablar. Edward si no nos dices que fue lo que pasó voy a desheredarte— Carlisle estaba más calmado.

—No puedo, se lo prometí a Bella. Sólo puedo decirte papá que la amo y que no me la llevé con engaños como crees—me defendí.

—Edward, sales con más chicas de las que puedes recordar, como vamos a creerte que amas a Bella— me dijo tomando mis palabras por mentiras.

—Carlisle, sólo considera lo que dice tu hijo— mamá parecía creerme.

—Esme, Edward ya ha hecho suficiente aquí. Quiero que regrese a la ciudad y se encargue de sus propios asuntos, ya es un hombre— dijo fastidiado.

—Si me dicen a donde se llevaron a Bella me marcharé en este instante— prometí.

—Charlie no te quiere cerca de su hija—

—No me importa, debo estar con Bella— miré a mamá.

—Se la llevaron al Hospital neurológico de Seattle— mamá me sonrió.

— ¡Esme!— le reclamó Carlisle.

— ¿Se casaron no? Edward tiene derecho a saber— dijo ella feliz.

—Gracias mamá— salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, me encontré a Alice en el pasillo y me despedí apenas con un "hasta luego", no podía dejar sola a mi berrinchuda, ella me necesitaba.

* * *

Holas, les dejo un capitulito más. Gracias por sus palabras, me hacen muy feliz.

PATITO


	27. Despierta Bonita

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Despierta Bonita**

Llegué al hospital sólo para quedarme fuera. No me dejaban entrar a verla, siempre había alguien en la puerta, Jacob o uno de los chicos de a hacienda. Y Charlie dentro de la habitación.

Me la había pasado el día mirando hacia su ventana, ella estaba en el quinto piso del hospital y yo en una mísera banca en los jardines.

Pero aún si despertara no la dejarían acercarse a su ventana. Y tal vez piense que la abandoné.

Debía llegar a ella, de algún modo, debía haber una forma.

No podía escalar la pared, era muy lisa. No podía entrar por su ventana desde otra habitación, estaba muy lejos y no había salientes.

El único modo era burlar a Charlie o tal vez podría verla cuando le hagan estudios.

Volví a entrar al hospital a preguntar por ella.

Su médico amablemente me dio informes, le dije que su padre y yo estábamos peleados por eso no me dejaba acercarme pero que estaría pendiente y si ella despertara que me llamara.

La vi durante unos segundos cuando la llevaron a hacerle una resonancia. Seguía pálida. Me estremeció un fuerte deseo de protegerla, de estar a su lado para siempre, por lo que me quedara de vida.

No iba a permitir que pasara más tiempo sin decírselo, debía repetirle cuanto la amaba.

Tres noches me quedé esperando que Charlie o Jacob abandonaran su habitación.

Esos dos eran unos perros guardianes difíciles de superar y vaya que lo intenté hasta disfrazándome de médico. Apenas pude llegar a su puerta.

May sólo vino dos veces, me la encontré saliendo del hospital, había cogido un catarro y le habían recetado guardar cama. Tampoco me podía ayudar esta vez mi nana.

Pero no me iba a dar por vencido. No sin luchar.

Así que tracé mi plan maestro para poder llegar a mi berrinchuda.

Vigilé los horarios de cambio de guardias. Las horas en que se turnaban Jacob y Charlie y otros chicos de la hacienda. Sam vino un par de veces, no era alguien con quien razonar, así que mejor no me acerqué mucho.

Mi oportunidad llegó una tarde cuando Seth entró al hospital. Jacob salió un rato después.

Sabía que mi buen amigo Seth no me montaría una escena. Llamé a la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Edward? No deberías estar aquí…— dijo él confundido.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero verla, Jacob y Charlie no me dejan acercarme. Sólo un momento, por favor. Prometo que serán solo 5 minutos. Necesito estar a su lado— confesé.

—Wow. Nunca me lo imaginé… tú y Bella… ¿En serio pasó algo entre ustedes? Nadie me quiere contar— parecía dudoso.

—Te prometo que si me das unos minutos con ella te lo cuento todo— estaba a punto de echar abajo esa puerta, me urgía verla.

—Bien. Me quedaré aquí afuera, si alguien viene fingiré dormir y no seré responsable por lo que te pase— me sonrió. Me dejó la vía libre.

Con cuidado entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me acerqué a ella.

—Bella— dije con miedo a no volver a ver sus preciosos ojos chocolate. –Amor, estoy aquí… ven conmigo— la llamé mientras tomé su mano. La sentí tibia.

—Despierta Bella, te necesito— deposité un beso en su frente. Aún a pesar de las medicinas y el lugar lleno de olor a desinfectante su aroma permanecía intacto.

—Si despiertas nos iremos a la playa, te mostraré el video de nuestra boda… sabes… me costó 1350 dólares y valió la pena. Sé que no tengo mucho tiempo contigo, quisiera tapiar esa puerta y quedarme aquí para siempre, aunque sólo sea para verte dormir. Te necesito Bella… no sabes cuánto te necesito. Te amo… esa es la única verdad que existe en mi vida.

No estoy muy seguro si su mano me apretó por un segundo o fue sólo un reflejo de su sistema nervioso, pero esperaba con todas mis ansias que me hubiese escuchado.

Me quedé unos minutos más, el tiempo no pasaba si estaba a su lado, al menos yo no lo sentía.

Pronto escuché el pomo de la puerta. Alguien trataba de entrar pero yo le había puesto seguro.

Habían llegado, Charlie o Jacob.

— ¿Quién está allí?— escuché a Charlie. – ¿Seth eres tú? ¡Abre!— parecía enfadado. Volvió a aporrear la puerta.

Me sacarían de aquí a patadas porque por mi cuenta no me iba. No tenían derecho a echarme, yo era el esposo de Bella, en los papeles y en la práctica. Sólo que eso no se lo podía decir a su padre o tal vez no vería el amanecer mañana.

—Bella, amor. Volveré tan pronto como pueda, no sé si me tarde mucho, no sé si encuentre otro momento como éste. Pero te prometo amor, te juro, que volveré. Y cuando despiertes no dejaré que nos separen. Te amo, te amo con toda el alma— Apreté su mano cuando oí una conversación afuera. Alguien estaba usando una llave para entrar. Sabía que me echarían pronto.

Volví a mirar el dulce rostro de mi Bella. Dentro de ese frágil cuerpo estaba la mujer más extraordinaria que había conocido, fuerte, decidida y muy terca. Nadie podía con ella, era una desquiciada berrinchuda, adorable.

Pronto abrirían, parecía que estaban probando algunas llaves. Me acerqué a mi Bella, su piel parecía de porcelana. La arruguita ente sus cejas estaba más pronunciada que hace unos instantes. O tal vez sólo sería mi imaginación.

Miré sus labios, tan dulces y tentadores. Cuando Bella hablaba los movía de muchas formas graciosas y si estaba molesta los juntaba hasta formar una O. Me sentí desesperado, no sabía si ella volvería a abrir los ojos o volvería a besarla.

No lo pensé dos veces, así me mate su padre a golpes tenía que besarla. Me acerqué decidido, si no me escuchaba al menos podría sentirme. Sentir mi amor y mi necesidad de tenerla conmigo otra vez, tal vez eso me la traiga de vuelta.

Me acerqué y suavemente junté mis labios con los suyos, mi corazón latía aprisa, quería demostrarle con ese beso cuanto la extrañaba, cuanta falta me hacía.

No terminé mi ferviente demostración de cariño pues uno fuerte tirón de apartó de ella.

— ¡Deja a mi hija maldito pervertido!— Charlie me sujetó los brazos detrás de la espalda.

—Llamaremos a seguridad— dijo un médico a su lado.

—No es necesario, de este tipo me encargo yo. Jake, vamos a llevarlo abajo y le vamos a mostrar porque no puede seguir insistiendo en ver a Bella— dijo Charlie furioso. No tenía más opción que ir. No me importaba ya lo que me pasara.

—Como digas, yo también tengo cuentas que ajustar con este imbécil— le contestó Jacob sujetándome. Me empujó contra la pared.

—Señores, no es lugar para escándalos, por favor salgan de aquí— se quejó el doctor de Bella.

Sentí una fuerte presión en mi brazo derecho, Jacob trataba de ser rudo. Con gusto le rompería la cara pero él la había salvado y sólo por eso estaba en deuda.

Estábamos por salir de la habitación cuando escuché jadear a Charlie.

—El pulso se ha incrementado— comentó el doctor a lo lejos, me giré a ver qué pasaba.

— ¿Papá?— escuché la voz suave y aturdida de Bella. Quería saltar de alegría. Sólo saber que estaba bien y que había vuelto me hacía el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

— ¡Vete Jacob!— gritó Charlie.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Edward?— cuando escuché mi nombre en sus labios me des hice del agarre de mi custodio, podría enfrentar una turba embravecida sólo por verla. Nadie me detendría.

—Aquí estoy— dije llegando a ella. Me miró y sonrió lo suficiente para devolverle la luz a mi vida. — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?— pregunté desesperado por saber si estaba bien.

— ¿Me hablaste de un video o lo soñé?— su rostro confundido me enterneció más.

— ¿Me escuchabas?— me acerqué a su cama.

—Sal de aquí Cullen— bramó su padre. Ni aunque me ladre me marcharía. Bella lo miró dudando.

— ¿Por qué quieres que se vaya papá?— preguntó ella.

—Ya sé lo que hicieron en Las Vegas. Y exijo que este infeliz se mantenga alejado de ti— se notaban las venas en el cuello de mi querido suegrito. Si por él fuera me desaparecería.

—Edward se queda. No voy a discutir eso contigo. Ahora… por favor necesito hablar con él.

—Necesitas que te examinen y descansar— le contestó él.

—Es cierto señorita Swan, debo terminar de hacerle algunas pruebas y unos análisis más para comprobar si…— pero el buen médico no terminó de hablar.

—Quiero hablar con Edward ahora y si no salen de aquí lo haré yo misma por mi propio pie— Bella los miró ofuscada. Por fin volvía a ser ella.

—Regreso en unos minutos— se excusó el médico y salió como si llevara prisa.

—Necesitamos hablar seriamente Bella, tu comportamiento me ha decepcionado— Charlie me miró como si quisiera estrangularme. Pero sin más salió abatido.

—Hola Bella, imagino que también quieres que me vaya— Jacob habló por primera vez.

—Jake, hablaré contigo luego ¿sí?— le dijo algo avergonzada.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y no pude evitar el impulso de correr a su lado y volver a besarla, para recuperar la alegría de vivir.

* * *

Hola, sé que el capítulos es corto pero sigo avanzando.

PATITO


	28. Sentimientos en claro

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28: SENTIMIENTOS EN CLARO**

— ¿Qué me pasó?— preguntó cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

—Te mordieron— le sonreí.

— ¿Vampiros u hombres lobos?— soltó una suave carcajada y se sonrojó. Mi berrinchuda linda, estaba tan hermosa.

—Un par de serpientes amor, temí tanto que no abrieras los ojos, casi me vuelvo loco— le sonreí, tomando la mano que no estaba conectada a esos tubos.

— ¿Cuántos días he estado dormida? ¿Has esperado a mi lado todo el tiempo?— preguntó tratando de incorporarse un poco. Me agaché a mover la palanca de su cama para que Bella estuviera más cómoda.

—Han sido 6 días y no he estado cerca de ti todo el tiempo, tu padre y ese tipo no me lo permitían— me quejé.

— ¿Por qué? No me digas que papá sabe lo de Las Vegas. Me prometiste…— empezó a elevar la voz.

—No. Yo aún no he dado explicaciones. Pero mi padre volvió a la hacienda y trajo un par de sobres de Las Vegas, que llegaron a su casa por error. Debí haber equivocado las direcciones— traté de justificarme.

— ¿Tu padre lo sabe? Oh por Dios— dijo muy asustada. —Pero… ¿llegó la resolución de la demanda? ¿Lo anularon? Lo que hicimos allá…— preguntó preocupada.

—No lo anularon Bella… te olvidaste de firmar la solicitud— le dije con algo de temor. No por su reacción sino porque lo que dijera tal vez podría dolerme.

— ¿En serio? Seguimos…—sonrió.

—Si seguimos… casados. Y mi padre lo sabe y también el tuyo— le sonreí. Los ojos de mi berrinchuda se agrandaron mucho.

—Ay no, quisiera seguir inconsciente— dijo asustada, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡No!—casi grité. —Yo te necesito— le confesé.

— ¿Para qué no te golpeen? ¿O ya te dio la paliza mi papá?— se burló de mí.

—Aún no. Pero me tiene ganas y no me importa la verdad. Yo… quiero quedarme contigo Bella— me miró con esa expresión que tanto me gustaba. La misma mirada del río, cuando me pidió que no me fuera. Aunque parecía que no era muy a menudo, a Bella le costaba expresar lo que sentía, románticamente hablando.

— ¿Quedarte… conmigo?— preguntó.

—Para siempre. Te ofrecería un anillo si no estuviéramos casados ya. Te amo, no creí que se podía sentir así el amor, con necesidad y desesperación. Pero te amo Bella Swan y ni aunque me tires piedras pienso alejarme de ti— allí estaba, totalmente expuesto a lo que ella decidiera. Esperaba con ansias sus palabras que definirían nuestro futuro.

—No pensaba arrojarte piedras…— se ruborizó un poco. —Yo también… siento por ti… eso que dijiste— sonrió un poco.

— ¿Puedo sentirme correspondido entonces?— pregunté con una sonrisa. Que aceptara que me amaba, estando sobria, era un gran avance.

—Sí. Absolutamente. ¿Podrías estar conmigo cuando se lo diga a papá?— preguntó. Eso no tenía ni que pedirlo.

—Claro que sí. Como tu estarás a mi lado cuando se lo diga a los míos— le sonreí

—Ah no Cullen, resuelve tus problemas sólo— bromeó mientras tiraba de mi camisa para que me acercara más a ella.

.

Charlie se dedicó a ignorarme, ya que no podía echarme de allí, Jacob "tropezaba" conmigo cada vez nos cruzábamos. Los golpes casuales eran más frecuentes e intensos. Me contenía para no estrellarlo contra la pared y preguntarle cual era su problema. En realidad sí sabía cuál era su problema.

Bella se limitaba apenas a hablarle. Su supuesta conversación privada fue de apenas cinco minutos y él salió cabizbajo de la habitación y no dijo ni pio.

Por la tarde y después de los análisis y revisiones médicas entré con May a la habitación, Bella había pedido que estuviésemos los cuatro. Su abuela, su padre y yo.

—Gracias por haberme cuidado— dijo apenas Bella al verlos tomar asiento. Me miró como esperando algo. No tuvo ni que pedirlo, me situé a su lado de la cabecera y tomé su mano. Su padre bramó por lo bajo y May sonrió apenas.

—Papá, sé que las cosas no salieron como estaban planeadas y que actué por desesperación e impulsividad. Pero…

—No debes tomar una decisión definitiva. Estás delicada aún y tomará un tiempo recuperarte. Si quieres podemos ir a Jacksonville a que te mejores, el aire de mar te sentará bien— dijo secamente Charlie.

—No es lo que había pensado. Edward y yo…— Charlie se levantó de su asiento.

—El señor Cullen debe haber perdido mucho de su valioso tiempo y debe querer retomar su vida normal— dijo fastidiado.

—Charlie, deja que Bella termine de hablar— May parecía esperanzada con nuestra declaración, así que decidí tomar la palabra.

—Señor Swan, sé que no fue el modo apropiado de hacer las cosas pero con respeto le pido nos dé su bendición. Bella y yo estamos casados y queremos permanecer juntos. Yo amo a su hija y cuidaré de ella— dije formalmente. May me miró con una sonrisa.

—Bella ya estaba casada y aunque Jake le falló el matrimonio fue bendecido. Primero debería arreglar eso. Un matrimonio en las Vegas no es válido— dijo mirándome sin mucha expresividad.

—Lo siento Charlie pero ya le dije al padre Jeremías todo lo que debía— Bella parecía enfadada.

—Bella… "viejo manipulador" no fue lo mejor que pudiste decirle al sacerdote— le llamó la atención. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada que camuflé con un acceso de tos.

—Pues lo que él dijo tampoco fue muy amable ¿quién se cree que es? ¿El portero del cielo? No voy a volver atrás en eso. Si él sigue sin querer escuchar mis razones no pongo un pie otra vez en una iglesia y si quiere excomulgarme que lo haga.

— ¡Bella!— a mi suegrito empezaron a latirle las venas de la frente.

—Voy a tratar el tema con un abogado papá, lo resolveré legalmente. Y… Edward tiene razón en lo que dice… queremos estar juntos— titubeó en la última parte. Yo apreté su mano con más fuerza.

Charlie se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa forzada.

—Te estás equivocando hija— dijo mirándome con desprecio.

—Eso es algo que pienso descubrirlo por mí misma papá— dijo mi berrinchuda firmemente. Eso me alegró mucho. Yo le demostraría a su padre que no era un error. La amaba y estaba dispuesto a dedicar mi vida a cuidarla y hacerla feliz.

—Tan testaruda como siempre— Charlie salió de la habitación visiblemente enojado. Me acerqué a darle un beso en la frente y demostrarle que contaba conmigo.

—Si no cuidas como es debido de mi nieta, yo misma te daré un par de nalgadas niño— dijo May tratando de parecer, atemorizante. Le sonreí.

—Descuida nana, me portaré bien, seré un buen chico— fui abrazarla. Si ella estaba de acuerdo era suficiente para mí.

—Bueno. Ahora hay que decirle a tus padres— Bella me lanzó una mirada pícara.

—Cuando te mejores. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te den de alta— tomé su mano decidido a cumplir mi promesa. La dejaría sola únicamente cuando necesitara los servicios higiénicos, nadie lograría arrancarme de su lado.

.

Tres días después la llevé a la hacienda. Quería que mis padres supieran la verdad. Sobre todo mi padre, para que no me juzgue mal.

Sorprendentemente al llegar nos recibió Alice.

—Edward, Bella. Sabía que vendrían hoy— Nos saludó muy feliz, sonrió con más amplitud cuando se dio cuenta que íbamos de la mano.

— ¿Lista para esto?— le pregunté antes de entrar al despacho de papá, ellos nos esperaban.

—Ni un poco Cullen, vamos a ver que nos dicen aquí. Pero si dan lata nos largamos a Florida esta noche— dijo arrugando la frente.

Esa era mi chica, tan decidida como siempre.

* * *

Hola. Ya sólo falta un capítulo para terminar. Y tal vez un pequeño epílogo para saber si vivieron peleando para toda la vida jeje.

Gracias por leer.

PATITO


	29. Acosador cautivo

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29: ACOSADOR CAUTIVO**

—Y bien, los escucho a ambos— papá estaba de mejor humor, podía notarlo pero al mirarme su mirada cambió. Conocía a mi padre, estaba haciéndose el duro, utilizaba esa estrategia cuando querían pedirle algo. Siempre supe manejar el carácter de mi padre a mi favor, cuando necesitaba dinero o alguna tontería de la que me había encaprichado. Ahora era diferente. Venía con la mujer de la que me había enamorado, a solicitar su aprobación.

Al igual que Bella, estaba decidido a marcharme con ella a vivir en aquella playa de Jacksonville con o sin la bendición de la familia. Cullen o Swan.

Bella apretó suavemente mi mano y me di cuenta que todos esperaban que yo hablara.

—Papá, mamá. Bella y yo estamos enamorados y hemos venido a exp0licarles como sucedieron las cosas— los miré, mamá sonreía abiertamente, mientras alternaba su mirada entre Bella y yo.

—Tienes toda mi atención Edward— iba a ser difícil convencer a Carlisle que nos miraba con incredulidad.

—Llegué a esta hacienda muy molesto porque me dejaron a cargo…—

—Lo sé, a ti no te gusta el campo— me interrumpió papá. Sonreí y continué.

—Aquí conocí a Bella, al principio no nos llevamos bien pero…—

—Es obvio, son de medios completamente distintos— volvió a interrumpir mi padre.

—Nos peleábamos mucho, ella es muy testaruda, ambos lo somos— tuve que corregirme antes que la fiera me saltara encima.

—Como si no te conociéramos Edward— mi padre parecía decidido a no dejarme continuar.

— ¡Carlisle!— mamá vino en mi ayuda.

—A pesar de todas "esas diferencias" nos dimos cuenta que surgió algo más entre nosotros, empezamos a gustarnos y nos enamoramos…

— ¿Eso fue antes o después de echarle a perder el matrimonio a Bella?— otra vez papá arremetía.

— ¡Edward no echó a perder mi matrimonio!— saltó Bella. — ¿Y si está tan interesado en saber lo que pasó, porqué no deja que su hijo le cuente?— le recriminó mi berrinchuda.

—No estamos contra ti Bella. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber enviado a Edward a esta hacienda. Estoy seguro que si él no hubiera venido tú estarías felizmente casada y sin problemas— me entristecía que mi padre no hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo por comprender.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Bastante fe le tiene a su hijo ¿No?— le recriminó mi Bella

—Lo conozco. Mucho más que tu. Ha sido un engreído siempre, creció demasiado mimado y se volvió un joven caprichoso…— en eso papá tenía razón. Cómo contradecir la verdad.

—Carlisle— se quejó mamá.

—Esme ¿Cuántas veces llegó borracho a casa?

—Carlisle, eso no viene al caso.

—Perdió una vez su licencia por manejar ebrio, cada semana cambiaba de novia, era un irresponsable, tuve que echarlo de casa para que consiga un trabajo— ay, papá estaba enumerando mis defectos. Lo reconozco, había sido algo alocado. Emmett y yo fuimos por un tiempo un par de descarriados. Yo planeaba enmendarme, por eso conseguí un departamento y un trabajo que me permitía tiempo libre. Pero al conocer a Bella sentí que había encontrado mi camino.

—Papá, yo amo a Bella. Es en serio, quiero vivir con ella, formar un hogar, tener una familia— mi padre se asombró con mis palabras.

—Lo siento Edward, es muy difícil para mí creerte. Bella es una jovencita que merece lo mejor, ella tenía una vida y tu llegaste a… desbaratarle todo— me dolió escuchar eso de mi padre. Sobre todo porque debía reconocer que en cierta forma tenía razón. Bella a su manera era feliz antes de conocerme. Yo había malogrado sus planes.

—Mire señor ¿Nos va a escuchar o no?— gritó ella muy enfadada.

—Isabella ¿Qué te hizo mi hijo?—

—Por favor Señor Cullen. Sólo quédese calladito que yo le cuento. Si, es verdad que yo me casé con Jacob pero lo encontré esa misma noche revolcándose con la "madame" Vicky, esa golfa del pueblo, aquí en las caballerizas. Por eso me fui. Edward sólo me ayudó a regresar a Jacksonville, mi antiguo hogar— mi padre pareció asombrado con lo que Bella contaba.

—Esa mujer ¿Aquí en la hacienda? Qué horror— mamá estaba espantada. – ¿Pero entonces sí llegaste a casarte?— le preguntó a Bella.

—Sí, pero esa misma noche fui a la iglesia y rompí el acta. Cómo el padre Jeremías no tiene el documento no lo puede registrar. Así que legalmente no estoy casada— dijo Bella con una tímida sonrisa.

Papa y mama permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

—Con razón lo vi tan molesto— a mamá no pareció agradarle mucho la noticia.

Mi padre se levantó y camino un poco.

—Bella, quiero aclarar algo. Antes de decirte lo que pienso de tu incursión en la iglesia. Yo vi cierto documento que dice que estas casada con mi hijo. ¿Eso cómo paso?

—Yo le pedí a Edward que me lleve a Las Vegas— confesó mi berrinchuda. Aunque realmente no me lo pidió, fue un arranque de locura de ambos. —Reconozco que en esa boda estábamos ebrios…—

—¿Lo ves? Edward es una mala influencia para ti. Él es un descarriado ¿Quieres estar con alguien que hace todo sin pensar?— bajé la cabeza al oír aquello. Bella merecía alguien mejor.

—Yo no sé cómo era Edward antes de conocerlo pero confío en él. No hemos venido a pedirles permiso sino a explicarles. Él no me obligó a nada, las cosas simplemente sucedieron. Si ustedes no están de acuerdo… bien. Si no confían en nosotros… bien. El tiempo se encargará de darnos la razón— les dijo muy segura.

Cómo amaba a esta mujer, estaba hecho un idiota por ella.

Mis padres otra vez callaron.

— ¡Vámonos Edward!— dijo Bella, me levanté para seguirla.

—Los siento Bella… yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti— papá no me tenía confianza y nunca daría su brazo a torcer, me apenaba mucho que mis padres no pudieran siquiera tratar de comprender, sobretodo papá.

—Entonces no sea tan cabeza dura, señor, y entienda que Edward y yo podemos ser felices— mamá soltó una fuerte carcajada al escuchar hablar así a mi Bella.

Yo tampoco pude resistir y también me reí. Nadie había llamado nunca "cabeza dura" a mi padre. El gran hacendado Carlisle Cullen.

—Bien, bien. No seré un cabezadura— papá por fin sonreía. Mamá lo abrazó.

—No podrían haberlo definido mejor, llevo años luchando contra este hombre testarudo— ver las muestras de afecto de mis padres me llenó de esperanzas.

Bella y yo, estaríamos juntos como ellos, de ahora en adelante por mucho tiempo, tanto como pudiéramos. Tanto como nos permita la vida.

—Su hijo se parece mucho a su esposo señora— miré a Bella haciéndome el sorprendido. ¿Testarudo yo? Si siempre hago lo que ella quiere y me dejo mangonear.

—Nos nos trates de señor y señora, somos Carlisle y Esme. Bienvenida a la familia hija— mi padre abrió sus brazos para aceptar a Bella. Sabía que eso definitivamente era que había aceptado nuestra relación y yo me encargaría de no defraudar esa confianza.

Mi berrinchuda aceptó el abrazo, mamá se les unió.

— ¿Nadie me abraza a mí?— pregunté.

—No quiero que le hagas daño Edward, cuídala bien— dijo papá dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—Si el acosador me hace algo lo muelo a golpes, no se preocupe— amenazó Bella. Mi padre dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

—Cada quien encuentra la horma de su zapato— miró a mamá sonriendo.

—Si cariño, cómo decía mi madre, siempre hay un roto para un descosido— todos nos echamos a reír.

Papá sacó su mejor vino y brindamos.

Alice que había estado escuchando tras la puerta se unió también al festejo. Ella y Bella se llevaban muy bien. Mi hermana le contaba entusiasmada todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntas, ir de compras, a los salones de belleza. Bella la escuchaba visiblemente asustada.

Ya todo solucionado con la familia, al menos la mía, nos pusimos de acuerdo y quedamos en que el abogado de la hacienda llevaría los asuntos legales con la iglesia. Mi propio padre ofreció esa ayuda.

—Señor… Carlisle, nunca dijiste que es lo que pensabas acerca del problemita con el padre Jeremías— quiso saber Bella. Ya sabía que ese detalle no se le iba a pasar. Papá le sonrió.

—La verdad Bella, no me importa la bilis del bendito sacerdote… yo soy protestante no católico— Alice rompió a reír junto con mamá. Mi padre lucía muy satisfecho. —Llevo años soportando a Jeremías. Entra y sale de esta hacienda como en su parroquia. Bautiza a todo niño que puede amenazando con el infierno a sus padres. Y la mayoría de trabajadores son nativos, no tendría que coaccionarlos, ellos tienen sus propias creencias— mi berrinchuda abrazó a papá, parecía que a ella tampoco le gustaba el sacerdote.

Conversamos con mis padres hasta entrada la noche, les contamos todo lo que pudimos hacer público sobre nuestro romance. Nos guardamos los detalles. A papá y mamá les pareció bien que nos fuéramos a vivir un tiempo a Jacksonville. Prometieron ir a visitarnos.

Prácticamente todo estaba resuelto, éramos libres de empezar una vida juntos. Sé que no sería fácil, mi berrinchuda tenía un carácter fuerte, sería yo el que debería ceder. Sólo esperaba que se ablandara conmigo y me quisiera mucho, a su particular modo, claro.

* * *

Ya casi terminamos con este guapo acosador. Disculpen la demora, mi bebé está en huelga de biberones y no quiere fórmula, ya se imaginarán como acabo, exprimida como naranja de juguero o limón de cebichero.

Sólo falta el epílogo para saber si vivieron felices peleando por siempre.

Las quiero, gracias por leer... y por sus comentarios :)

PATITO


	30. EPILOGO

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero yo no puedo esperar a que publique algo más y fantaseo con Edward todo el tiempo.

SUMARY:

El engreído Edward Cullen es enviado a la hacienda de su familia, él odia el campo y la vida sencilla. Allí conocerá a Bella, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión y también un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero ella está a punto de casarse.

*Desde el POV de Edward. Todos Humanos/OOC

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

(Un año después)

Respiré profundamente pero mi corazón seguía bombeando con fuerza. Llevaba varios minutos de pie en el altar y Bella no aparecía.

¿Se habrá arrepentido? ¿Tan malo fui en estos meses que vivimos juntos?

Habían sido días muy hermosos. Nosotros dos solos lejos de todo el mundo. Pensé que sería más difícil pero la verdad es que me había divertido cada día a su lado. Me hacía reír, pensar y hasta darme cuenta de algunas cosas que las daba por sentadas.

Bella miraba el mundo de una manera distinta a la mía. No era una mujer como las que conocía. Ella no hablaba de ropa, zapatos o maquillaje. En nuestras conversaciones siempre tratábamos temas cotidianos que analizábamos a fondo. Habíamos sido criados de manera muy diferente y me interesaba saber sus puntos de vista.

Pero no habíamos estado totalmente solos este tiempo, Alice y Jasper nos habían visitado y Bella no se pudo salvar del día de compras con mi hermana.

Emmett también había pasado a vernos. Él y Bella siempre estaban peleando. Mi enorme amigo le jugaba bromas que Bella contestaba sin demora. Se liaban en unos comentarios divertidísimos.

Me gustó saber que Emmett salía ahora con Rosalie. Vino hace dos semanas a pedirme consejo de cómo proponerle matrimonio.

¿Yo que podía decirle? No tenía experiencia es esto de la proposición, cuando Bella y yo nos casamos estábamos ebrios. Y en esta vez fue Bella la que me lo propuso.

—Charlie aún no se cree que estoy casada, debemos darle su foto de bodas— me sorprendió un día, después del desayuno.

— ¿Casarnos otra vez?— dije con poco entusiasmo. En verdad lo que me bajaba la moral era mi querido suegrito. Había venido a Jacksonville en dos oportunidades y ninguna quiso visitarnos en nuestra casa. Había buscado a Bella en su trabajo. Ni siquiera lo vi.

—Si no quieres casarte te puedes ir— me lanzó un dardo justo en el corazón. Sí, soy muy dramático a veces. No es cierto, sólo bromeo. Yo sabía perfectamente que era una de sus reacciones hoscas. Bella solía reaccionar a la defensiva generalmente.

— ¿Me puedo ir? ¿Hablas en serio?— pregunté haciéndome el resentido.

—Sí. Pero te mataré si lo haces— sonreí, eso en su lenguaje significaba "te amo", al menos en mi forma de interpretarlo.

Cómo adoraba sus amenazas y hasta sus insultos. Creo que soy masoquista. Ella tiene una muy particular forma de ofenderme, lejos de molestarme me causan gracia. "Cabeza de chorlito", "Tontin", "Caracol" "Inutilísimo", "nopal" eran calificativos que usaba conmigo cada vez que no hacía algo bien.

Debo reconocer que soy poco útil en casa. No sé cocinar, ni limpiar, ni lavar. Bueno, no sabía, ya aprendí. Y tampoco soy diestro reparando cosas.

— ¿Cullen no sabes cambiar una bombilla? De dónde eres para devolverte— me reprendió un día.

—Bella, esto no es una bombilla normal de rosca, es un dicroico, debe necesitar una especie de herramienta— me excusé.

— ¡Edward! ¿Por qué limpiaste el parquet con cloro?— me gritó otro día.

—Dijiste que estaba sucio— me crucé de brazos.

— ¡Dios dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza, lo mato!— se fue vociferando.

Me encantaba su manera de bajarme la autoestima cuando me admiro en el espejo. Lo reconozco, a veces soy algo vanidoso.

—Ya deja ese espejo que se puede romper—me sorprendió en el baño.

— ¿Romper? Estás medio ciega, deberías admirar el hombre con quien te casaste— le contesté ofendido. Podía decirme inútil pero ni iba a negar que me veo muy bien.

—Soy realista. Eres tan poco agraciado que cuando naciste el médico dijo, si vuela es murciélago— rompió a reír y salió corriendo.

— ¿Me estás llamando feo? ¡Nadie le dice feo a Edward Cullen y vive para contarlo!— salí tras ella para hacerle cosquillas hasta que se retractara. Adoraba hacerla reír.

Lo que en verdad me resultó difícil es aprender a lavar. Cuando vivía sólo simplemente llevaba mi ropa a la lavandería por la mañana y la recogía en la tarde. Asunto resuelto. Aquí las lavanderías estaban a unos kilómetros y a Bella le parecía un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero. Me obligó a lavar a mano durante un par de semanas. Me salieron ampollas en los dedos.

— ¡No Edward! La ropa blanca es primero. La remojas media hora, primero disuelves el detergente— me enseñaba.

—Bella ¿Sabes que existen lavadoras no?— me quejaba.

—Claro. En la hacienda había una—sonrió.

— ¿Y la usabas?— pregunté escéptico.

—A veces. Pero jamás para mi ropa interior. Mis calzones los lavo a mano y tu también lo harás— me condenó.

He de confesar que hice trampa algunas veces, días después compramos una lavadora automática y mis bóxer los camuflaba con mis camisetas.

Cocinar fue más fácil. Quemé guisos al principio y se me pasaba la sal. Nada que un curso de cocina por youtube no solucionó. Es increíble que ahora sea un experto en limpiar pescado fresco y un as preparando pastas.

—No. No vamos a comprar un microondas, eso no es cocinar, es calentar— me discutía.

—Soy un experto del microondas, hasta hervía agua allí— sobreviví dos años sólo con un microondas, no entendía porque ella se oponía.

—Y por eso morirás más rápido. ¿No has leído que los microondas producen cáncer?— solté una carcajada, esa era una leyenda urbana que no tenía sustento científico. Pero eso no iba a convencer a Bella.

—Te ahorrará tiempo— sugerí.

—Tiempo es lo que me sobra, me levanto a las 5 de la mañana, el dormilón eres tú— ups, eso era cierto. Punto para Bella. Debía ser más astuto para convencerla.

—Lo podemos usar para calentar y no ensuciar platos— dije ya resignado a no tener mí preciado microondas.

—Ah bueno, eso sí me parece bien. Porque a ti hay que decirte que laves lo que ensucias y además lo haces mal— sí, punto para Edward.

Cuando quise matricularme en el gimnasio Bella se opuso. Le parecía desperdiciar el dinero. En realidad Bella siempre pensaba que desperdiciábamos muchas cosas.

—No vamos a gastar 300 dólares al mes para que te ejercites— se quejó.

—Bella ¿Cómo voy a conservar mi físico sin ejercicio?— defendí mi postura. — Estos brazos necesitan pesas, mis piernas, la bicicleta estacionaria y… hay ejercicios para mantener bien duras mis nalgas— trataba de convencerla mostrándole lo bueno que estaba.

—Pues te levantas más temprano y sacas tu trasero a correr como yo— fue su última palabra. Y me convertí en un deportista madrugador. Corríamos todos los días por la orilla de la playa. Hicimos muchos amigos, comprábamos pescado fresco y nos dábamos un delicioso baño matutino.

Fue buena idea, con el tiempo mi cuerpo se veía como el de los guardavidas. Musculoso y bronceado. Hace tiempo me hubiera pavoneado entre las chicas pero ahora estaba más concentrado en mirar feo a los idiotas que volteaban a mirar a mi esposa.

Una de las cosas en las que estuvimos en desacuerdo por varias semanas es la luna miel. Discutíamos sobre el precio y los lugares. A mí me gustaría llevarla a una isla desierta y tenerla sólo para mí. Pero vamos ¿Dónde encuentro una isla para nosotros solos? Y Bella no quería que gastáramos mucho. Le ofrecí pasar un par de semanas en Las Vegas.

—No, yo no vuelvo allí, nos gastaríamos todos nuestros ahorros— dijo muy convencida.

—Entonces podemos ir a Seattle, no gastaríamos mucho, todavía tengo mi departamento. Está en el octavo piso y tiene una muy buena vista del lago— la animé.

— ¿En el octavo piso? Disculpa Edward pero no soy un pajarito para vivir en el aire. Estoy acostumbrada a estar en tierra firme, me gusta que mis pies toquen el suelo— otra vez me salía con eso de que no le gustaban los departamentos.

— ¿Quieres ir a Europa?— Le ofrecí. Sería emocionante ir a París o a Londres.

— ¿Cuánto va costar eso?— ese era el problema, el precio. Yo trabajaba pero todavía no me llovía dinero. Tenía mis inversiones, estaba empezando a conocer como funcionaba la bolsa de Florida. No era nada parecida a la de Seattle en dónde sí sabía hacer mis buenos movimientos. Bella tenía todavía ese empleo de medio tiempo en la librería y también estudiaba. Quería entrar a la universidad en un par de meses, la colegiatura era costosa. Para eso estábamos ahorrando.

—Bella, sólo tendremos una luna de miel. Cuando le cuentes a nuestros hijos o nuestros nietos a dónde fuimos en nuestro viaje de bodas. ¿Qué les dirás? ¿No tuvimos luna de miel porque queríamos ahorrar?—Yo había ofrecido vender mi departamento o mi auto pero la berrinchuda se opuso. Y estaba renuente a una costosa lun a de miel.

—Está bien. Pero no a Europa— me sonrió. Sí, estaba a punto de aceptar un espléndido viaje. — ¿Qué te parece Africa?— dijo sonriendo.

—Muchos mosquitos— dije de forma automática. Recordaba unas vacaciones de niño, dónde me la pasé rascándome todo el viaje.

—Sí. ¡Un safari!— gritó. ¿Por qué a mí? Yo odiaba los insectos.

—Bella se supone que la luna de miel es para pasarse la mitad del día en el hotel haciendo niños—me quejé.

—Haremos turismo de aventura— seguía soñando. Como ella no era alérgica a las abejas.

—Amor, quiero encerrarme contigo en un lugar paradisíaco y sólo levantarme de la cama para comer o ir al baño— le ofrecí. Pero no me escuchaba.

—Podemos navegar por un río lleno de cocodrilos— ya no sé si sería una luna de miel o la búsqueda de las minas del rey Salomón.

—Quiero sexo, mucho sexo— seguí quejándome como un niño.

— ¡Veremos a los leones en su hábitat natural!— ahora ya estaba emocionada y nada le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza.

Para eso está la televisión de paga. En Discovery o National Geografic hay mejores tomas y sin arriesgarse. No dije nada, me senté en el sofá haciendo puchero.

Bella se acercó a mí y me alcanzó un folleto.

—Ya hice reservaciones— dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Islas Canarias" decía un folleto muy llamativo que mostraba lo que yo tanto quería. Arena blanca, mar azul y bungallows privados. Iba a tener una luna de miel con mucho ejercicio pero del que sí me gustaba.

La marcha nupcial sonó y me hizo volver al presente. Bella y su padre estaban de pie juntos. Lentamente caminaban hacia mí.

Parecía una ceremonia religiosa por el decorado que Alice utilizó pero sólo era por el civil. La iglesia todavía no daba su veredicto final acerca del matrimonio de Bella con Jacob. Mi berrinchuda ya había perdido la esperanza al respecto. Legalmente las ceremonias religiosas no valían. Menos aún cuando no tenían el documento que lo probaba. Nuestro abogado nos dijo que podíamos casarnos otra vez si queríamos. Y ya que mi suegro y toda la gente de la hacienda no estaban convencidos de nuestra unión le íbamos a demostrar lo mucho que nos queríamos.

Parecía que toda la hacienda estaba aquí. Es más, toda la gente de Forks. Hasta las Denali vinieron. No sé para qué. Yo no las invité, seguro Carlisle quiso quedar bien con sus vecinos.

Bella traía un vestido blanco hermoso, hacía resaltar su delgada y esbelta figura. Le quedaba perfecto. Alice la torturó todo un mes con las pruebas. Su cabello recogido le quedaba hermoso. No sé si podía amarla más de lo que ya la amaba. Cada día sentía que era más valiosa, más importante en mi vida.

Llegaron hasta mí. Charlie puso la mano de su hija sobre la mía.

—Cierra la boca Cullen— me sonrió mi berrinchuda. Tomé conciencia que la estaba mirando como un tonto. Le sonreí.

—Cuídala Edward. ¿Recuerdas que fui policía verdad?— me amenazó su padre. Volteé a mirarlo.

—Si señor— dije algo perturbado. Ese hombre daba miedo.

—Sé usar varios tipos de armas y soy luchador profesional. Tenlo presente cuando alguna idea estúpida pase por tu cabeza— sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

Eso no era una advertencia, era una amenaza. Podía comprenderlo, si tuviera una hija no la dejaría casarse con un tipo como yo. A menos que la quisiera tanto como yo a Bella.

Edward, deja de tontear y concéntrate, ya habrá tiempo para hacer las paces con el suegro. De todas formas no molestaba.

Casi no presté atención a lo que el juez decía. Cada pocos segundos giraba mi cabeza para ver a mi Bella. Ella juguetonamente me sacaba la lengua. Me hacía muecas graciosas y yo tenía que contener las carcajadas.

Firmamos un gran libro, seguido de nuestros testigos, nuestros padres, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie y la abuela de Bella, mi nana May. También firmaron Alice y Jasper que estaban comprometidos hace poco y lo anunciarían durante nuestra fiesta.

Después de las fotos de rigor, quisimos hacer una sesión nosotros dos solos. No queríamos tener en nuestra casa fotos rígidas de la boda. De esas comunes. Corrimos sin zapatos a la orilla de la playa y echamos a perder nuestros costosos trajes. Por una vez a Bella no le pareció desperdicio. Obtuvimos tomas realmente buenas. Algún día, dentro de muchos años volvería a ver estas mismas fotos, quizás cuando tengamos varios nietos. Y recordaría lo bien que la pasamos.

La fiesta fue realmente divertida. Todos los que vinieron debían dedicarnos algunas palabras. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Bella, adoraba ver sus reacciones cada vez que alguien hablaba.

—Bueno… este… yo soy el papá, quiero decir el padre de… de la novia, de mi hija Bella— se presentó Charlie.

— ¿Ya viste de quien heredé la elocuencia verdad?— escuché a decir a Bella en mi oído. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar una carcajada y dejar en ridículo a mi nervioso suegro.

—Sólo quería desearles… desearles que sean felices. Sé que Edward va a ser un buen esposo. Lo sé porque fui policía y… este, sé cómo manejar un arma—escuché varias carcajadas.

— ¿Puedo usar el video de nuestra boda como evidencia por si algo me pasa?— le pregunté a mi esposa.

—Si haces alguna perrada este video va a desaparecer. Pero no es de Charlie de quien debes tener miedo— me dijo mostrándome su puño. Lo besé tiernamente. Bella no me asustaba.

Les tocó el turno a mis padres, ambos como siempre se presentaron juntos. Si hasta daba la impresión que eran gemelos. Uno terminaba las frases del otro, constantemente coincidían al decir algo.

—Edward fue siempre un buen chico… amable, caniñoso…— empezó mi madre.

—Y muy costoso—le corrigió papá. Bella soltó una risita traviesa.

—Son lindos tus padres— suspiró mi berrinchuda. Pero a quién miraba era a Esme. Sabía que a Bella siempre le hizo falta una madre, pos eso le pedí a mamá que viniera unos días antes y que fuera quien la vistiera para la boda.

Mis padres nos dieron muchos buenos consejos, entre risas, contaron algunas de sus más divertidas anécdotas de sus más de 25 años de matrimonio.

—Recuerdo que una vez nos olvidamos de Alice en un centro comercial— confesó papá.

—Tú la olvidaste— sonrió mamá.

—Bueno, de todas formas Alice nunca se enteró porque seguía probándose ropa. Apenas tenía 8 años— miré de reojo a mi hermana que estaba muerta de risa.

— ¿Algún día estaremos así?— me preguntó Bella.

— ¿Así cómo? ¿Viejos? ¿O contando cómo olvidamos a alguno de nuestros hijos?— le respondí. Bella sonrió.

—Así, juntos, después de 25 años— me miró seria.

—Imagino que sí. A menos claro que me eches antes—bromeé pero Bello no se rió.

—No te echaré… lo prometo— se recostó en mi pecho. Mi preciosa berrinchuda, yo sabía que también me amaba.

Uno a uno nuestos amigos fueron dedicándonos palabras, algunos de aliento, otros bromeaban, hasta que le tocó el turno a Jacob Black.

—Hola, soy Jacob… el... el ex de Bella como muchos saben— se presentó titubeando. Miré de reojo a Alice que echaba chispas.

—Esto se pone bueno—Bella se acomodó en su silla.

— ¿Eso crees?— le pregunté.

—Claro. No te preocupes, es un perro que sólo ladra, no muerde. Es buen chico— parecía despreocupada, así que confié en ella y también me relajé.

—Yo sólo quería decirle a Bella que le deseo lo mejor. Que sea muy feliz. No le guardo ningún resentimiento, al contrario, todo quedó muy bien entre nosotros. Ah… y a Edward… que la cuide mucho, Bella puede ser algo ruda pero es linda a su modo. Gracias— dejó rápidamente el micrófono.

—Tenías razón, no muerde— le susurré.

—Ay no, a esta tipa quien la invito— dijo mi hermosa esposa visiblemente ofuscada. Miré hacia el lugar dónde se encontraba el pequeño podium. Tanya Denali traía una amplia sonrisa y se disponía a hablar.

Repasé mentalmente. Yo nunca había estado con ella, a pesar de sus "muestras de interés" por mi. Esa mujer si que era una acosadora. Varias veces se había colado en mi habitación pero yo no quise estar con ella porque eso hubiera causado problemas con los Denali. Y mi madre me mataría.

—Hola. La verdad no podía creerlo cuando mi papá me contó que "Edward rompe corazones Cullen" se casaba. Y nada menos que con mi vecina y amiga de la infancia Bella Swan— inició su discurso Tanya. Ojalá terminara pronto.

—Tranquila—le susurré a Bella. Me estaba clavando las uñas en el dorso de mi mano.

—Así que pensé ¿Qué les puedo llevar de obsequio? Y claro, si conozco a ambos desde siempre, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que algunas fotos del recuerdo. ¿Pueden ponerlas por favor?— miró hacia dónde estaban los del equipo de sonido. ¿Fotos del recuerdo?

—Maldición, voy a matar a esa perra— escuché maldecir a mi esposa. Detrás de Tanya había un ecran gigante dónde estaba la foto de Bella de aproximadamente 8 años. Era una niña linda, llevaba gafas redondas pero la ropa muy sucia. Se veía triste y al parecer había llorado.

—Estas son fotos del colegio, yo estudié con Bella. Ella era muy aplicada— más fotos fueron pasando, en ninguna Bella sonreía, parecía tomadas en contra de su voluntad.

—Y ahora viene la recopilación de Edward— temblé al escuchar eso. Recuerdo que Tanya siempre llevaba una ridícula cámara a todas partes cuando era niña, creo que no se le quitó esa manía hasta adolescente.

Abri los ojos desmesuradamente cuando empezaron a pasar una a una, fotos mías durmiendo, desperezandome, lavandome los dientes.

—Por favor, dime que no te acostaste con ella— me reprendió Bella.

—No, de eso estoy seguro— le respondí. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar aparecieron tres fotografías mías en la cama medio desnudo. Esas no las había tomado Tanya. Y debían ser de un par de años atrás, en una de mis noches locas. Ay Dios, estaba en problemas.

—Que lindas fotos del recuerdo. Espero que Edward y Bella sean muy felices— se bajó del escenario como si nada. Todos los invitados quedaron con cara de poquer. Alice se levantó y tomó el micrófono.

—Gracias a todos por sus palabras para los recien casados. ¡Es hora del baile!— los invitados comenzaron a ponerse de pie. Bella seguía sentaba a mi lado con cara de pocos amigos.

—Amor. Te puedo jurar que jamás estuve…—pero Bella no me dejó terminar.

— ¿Cómo pudo? Esas eran fotos que me tomaba a la fuerza cuando recién llegué al colegio. Apenas hablaba en esa época, extrañana mucho a mi mamá— Bella tenía los ojos brillantes. —Debe seguir enfadada por la paliza que le di en secundaria— Bella seguía reflexionando.

— ¿Le pegaste a Tanya?— pregunté.

—Si. Una vez se burló de mi ropa. Pero va a ver— se levantó como si nada y se colgó a mi cuello. —Quiero bailar hasta que me duelan los pies— la besé.

—Claro amor, cuenta conmigo— una melodía suave empezó a sonar y caminamos hacia el centro de baile. Tomé a mi esposa y juntos iniciamos una danza lenta y romántica.

Después de bailar con casi todo el mundo, obviamente Tanya no se me había acercado, la mayoría de invitados se nos acercaba para saludarnos y desearnos lo mejor personalmente.

Cuando le tocó el turno a las Denali, Bella sonrió ampliamente.

—Kate, Irina, Tanya, cuanto gusto— las saludó.

—Gracias por invitarnos Bella— le respondió Kate algo abochornada.

—Los presentaría, pero ya todas conocen a mi Edward ¿Verdad?— se colgó de mi brazo como una gatita. Me causó gracia, Bella nunca había hecho eso.

—Tuyo hasta que me muera— le dije con mi mejor sonrisa sexy.

— ¿Y a dónde se irán de luna de miel?— preguntó Tanya.

—A una isla desierta. Y tendremos tanto sexo que romperemos la cama— Bella jaló mi brazo y me llevó lejos de allí, dejando a las Denali escandalizadas.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— le pregunté. Bella apenas podía contener la risa.

—Sólo un desquite. Vamos a bailar— la seguí sin oponer resistencia.

Fuimos otra vez a la pista de baile, estaba feliz al lado de la mujer más maravillosa que haya conocido.

Sé que la nuestra, no es una relación que destile ternura, no nos decimos "te amo" cada pocos minutos, no vivimos acariciándonos ni dándonos besitos melosos. Las frases empalagosas no son lo nuestro. Y no por eso somos menos felices.

Cada uno encuentra su lugar justo en la tierra, a veces, después de haber andado mucho. Por mi parte puedo decirles con toda certeza que mi lugar estaba al lado de Bella, para amarla, ayudarla, protegerla y soportarla. Cada uno tine sus días difíciles.

Debo terminar ahora esta narración porque me espera una luna de miel. Lo siento pero planeo que sea sólo para Bella y para mí. Ya saben que soy un acosador respetuoso de la intimidad, sobre todo la mía.

No desesperes, hay un acosador para cada niña linda como tu.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Por fin! ¡Se acabó! Gracias a todas por leer a este guapo y sexy acosador y por soportar a esta niña que actualiza cada vez que su hijo se lo permite. Como les dije antes, he aprovechado las madrugadas para poder terminar el fic. Ahora espero terminar el resto de los que quedaron a medias.

Miles de gracias amigas lectoras. Besos

PATITO

Ps. En mi otra cuenta (Patito Fanfics Pasión) estoy publicando un fanfic Rated M, llamado El Jardinero. Les agradecería que le echen un ojito, es un Edward pobre y muy tierno (pero sólo para mayores de 18 años).


End file.
